


Impossible Malfoy

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rival Relationship, Romance, Starwolf - Freeform, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Harry Potter detesta ser el centro de atención sobre cualquier tipo de tema, pero cuando se ve obligado a entrar a un nuevo colegio y enfrentarse al odioso príncipe  de las serpientes, comienza a creer que no tiene nada de malo.Un Draco Malfoy muy hijo de puta y un Harry Potter al mismo nivel.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque en los tags hay varias parejas, la mayoría de ellas sólo son suposiciones, algunos mal entendidos, relaciones pasadas o cosas que estuvieron a punto de ser. Esta es historia es completamente Drarry.

Harry Potter detesta llamar la atención, detesta cuando la gente le mira demasiado, es incómodo y abrumador. No es que Harry sea tímido o cohibido, al contrario, le es fácil entablar una conversación y hacer amigos, simplemente no puede soportar el hecho de mantener la atención de la gente sobre él. Le parece sumamente agobiante ser el centro de los chismes o de los rumores, odia fervientemente que hablen sobre él, sin importar que sea algo bueno o algo malo, para él no hay diferencia entre: "¿ _Escuchaste que Harry Potter comenzó a salir con Cho Chang?_ " y " _El_ _swing_ _de Potter durante el partido del viernes fue fantástico_ ".

Por eso, cuando su madre le anunció que se mudarían a inicios de su sexto año de la escuela secundaria no pudo más que pensar en lo mucho que iba a llamar la atención. La mayoría de los alumnos se conocían desde los once, que es la edad en que todos ingresan al colegio, y permanecen juntos hasta los diecisiete, sin ningún cambio. Harry lo tenía bastante claro, iba a llamar la atención como nunca en su vida y detestaba a sus padres por haber tomado aquella decisión. Por supuesto que tampoco podía decir que era su culpa, su madre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo y ahora sería jefa del Hospital central de Londres, una gran oportunidad le habían dicho y Harry no había podido ni replicar ante la mirada de felicidad de su madre cuando se lo había contado.

Pero ser el centro de atención en su nuevo colegio no era lo único que lo incomodaba, a ello también se sumaba que dejaría atrás a sus dos mejores amigos, Dean y Seamus, con quienes había compartido casi toda su vida, desde colegio de infantes, cuando solo tenía cinco años. También estaba el hecho de que mudarse significaba dejar a su novia, Cho, a quién quería demasiado pero estaba consciente de que una relación a larga distancia teniendo dieciséis era infructuosa y no estaba seguro de que se lo fuera a tomar muy bien, es decir, ella era una chica linda, dulce y amable, pero solía llorar por todo; que si Harry había olvidado su aniversario, lloraba, si Harry la llevaba a comer en vez de al cine en alguna cita en la que ya habían acordado que verían _lalaland_ _,_ lloraba, si a Harry se le ocurría decirle que no podría ir a su casa después de clases por que había quedado con sus amigos, lloraba y así sucesivamente. Harry a veces creía que era chantajista, pero la quería tanto que lo soportaba.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, así que no tenía más opción que terminar con su bonita relación de tres años. O al menos eso había planeado hasta que llegó a casa de Cho y nada más sugerir la idea de tomarse un tiempo había comenzado a llorar y entonces Harry había regresado a casa con una relación de tres años transformada en una relación a larga distancia, en la que había prometido llamar, escribir y todas esas cosas que sabía que no haría porque era estúpido. Casi podía apostar que no durarían ni un mes más, Cho era de las chicas que necesitaban contacto físico para mantener la llama viva y ahora que se marchaba, seguro que buscaría avivar la llama con Cedric Diggrory con quién coqueteaba cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta.

Para su suerte, sus amigos no se lo tomaron nada mal y hasta le hicieron una fiesta de despedida en la que había besado a un par de chicas de las cuales no recordaba su nombre y a Diggory, y tal vez se hubiera sentido un poco mal si Cho, estando medio ebria no lo hubiera retado, y la verdad es que había sido fantástico sentarse en medio de su novia y su "rival amoroso" e intercambiar saliva sabor a tequila y wiski. Combinados, una muy mala combinación, cabe aclarar.

Pese a todo, sus últimos días en Godric's Hollow no habían estado llenos de nostalgia, ni nada de esa basura sentimentalista de la que siempre se burlaba, solo de convivencia poco sana entre amigos, palabras de incondicional apoyo y bastante alcohol. No había mejor manera de despedirse.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir lo hizo con un espíritu aventurero bastante renovado, se sentía optimista y ni el pensamiento de que seguramente hablarían de él por al menos un año logró hacerlo decaer. Llegaría a la escuela, haría amigos nuevos que compartieran sus aficiones, como el beisbol y las actividades físicas en general, se uniría un club, aún no tenía idea de cuál, pero lo haría, se aseguraría de ponerse al corriente y sacar unas buenas notas y cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaran, iría a la playa con sus amigos del valle de Godric, solo esperaba que Hogwarts fuese tan interesante como había leído en internet y como lo pintaban las fotografías en _google_.

—¿Emocionado? —Le preguntó su padre al subir al auto, en el asiento del conductor. Harry se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que contestar realmente. —Tu madre está realmente contenta, soñó con ese puesto por años, está tan feliz que no me ha dejado dormir en...

—Papá, en serio, no quiero escucharlo —Respondió haciendo un gesto perturbado. James soltó una carcajada, lo único que quería era subirle el ánimo a su hijo. — ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos allá?

—Tu madre detesta que siga con el oficio de policía, pero es algo que me gusta y en lo que soy realmente bueno, atrapar a los malos y esas cosas.

—La última vez casi te dan un tiro en la cabeza —Le recordó su hijo, un poco disgustado, pero comprendiendo a su padre. —Pero si es lo que te gusta deberías hablar con mamá, apuesto a que te darán el empleo, y la _scotland_ _yard_ estará feliz de tenerte entre sus filas.

James sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de voltearse hacia el frente, al tiempo que Lily tomaba lugar en el asiento del copiloto y comenzaban el viaje. Llegar a Londres les costaría poco más de tres horas, aun tomando la autopista, así que Harry rápidamente se enfrascó en un libro que Sirius, su padrino le había mandado de cumpleaños, un compendio de varias obras de William Shakespeare que le parecían sumamente interesantes, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo idiotas que eran Romeo y Julieta por suicidarse para nada.

Cuando su madre finalmente anunció que habían llegado él levantó la vista, admirando el paisaje de la ciudad, el atardecer estaba por caer y se reflejaba en los edificios con una belleza indescriptible, si, Londres tenía su encanto y Harry pronto se vio atrapado en él, preguntándose por que había estado tan molesto al principio con la idea de mudarse así, de repente y sin más. Solo esperaba que su departamento en la ciudad fuese tan bello como al ciudad misma.

Y no se equivocó, su departamento en South Bank era precioso, estaban en el piso número diez del edificio y su habitación tenía una vista preciosa del _London_ _Eye_. El lugar era perfecto para su pequeña familia, tenía una amplia sala de estar, tres habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y un comedor bastante amplio también y lo que se le había antojado antes como algo desagradable ahora comenzaba disfrutarlo.

Por supuesto que la diversión se acabó en cuanto llegó su padre cargando varios litros de pintura para pintar el apartamento y tardaron todo el fin de semana en terminar de hacer que aquel blanco cubículo de concreto se volviera algo más personal y hogareño, Harry incluso se atrevía a decir que era demasiado similar a su antigua casa, todo en colores marrón, crema y blanco, resultado del buen gusto de su madre. No era nada lujoso, pero estaba bien.

Harry colocó la última fotografía sobre la chimenea eléctrica, una donde estaba él de pequeño junto a sus padres, en alguna navidad y entonces pudo respirar nuevamente. Finalmente, después de dos días habían terminado.

—Es un lugar precioso —Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas y Harry volteó enseguida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sirius —Lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo, no lo había visto desde navidad. —Pudiste haber llegado antes, y ayudarnos —Le reclamó.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que vine tan tarde.

—No dejas de ser un holgazán —Gritó Lily desde la cocina y Harry y Sirius echaron a reír.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —Preguntó Harry, su padrino asintió. —¿Dónde está Remus? —Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo han citado en el trabajo...

—¿Qué por qué?

—El asunto gay —Le respondió señalándose. —Al parecer unos de los alumnos nos vieron de compras ayer y se lo dijeron a sus padres, llegaron algunas quejas y eso, no creo que lo despidan pero...

—Ya... —Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pensando en qué clase de idiota iba por allí provocándole problemas a la gente por ser gay en pleno dos mil diecisiete. —No me hace gracia saber que estudiaré junto a semejante grupo de idiotas. ¿Tienes idea de quienes pudieron ser?

—Remus me ha dicho que recuerda haber visto al chico Malfoy cuando salíamos del supermercado. Ese pequeño bastardo no hace más que causar problemas, por todo lo que Remus me ha contado.

—Solo es un niño, Sirius. —Interrumpió James quién llegaba con un par de cervezas y un jugo de manzana para su hijo quién frunció más el ceño. —Además, es algo así como tu sobrino ¿no? —Sirius hizo una mueca de asco, pero asintió.

—El hermano de mi madre, Cygnus, es el padre de Narcissa, la madre del pequeño bastardo de Draco Malfoy. Mi prima no pudo haberse casado con alguien peor, en serio, que Lucius sea millonario no es pretexto suficiente, no con su carácter. Una de las razones por la que renuncié a la herencia de los Black.

—¿No te habían desheredado por decidir que querías ser artista en vez de político como todos los demás? —Preguntó Lily de manera burlona mientras llevaba una charola llena de sándwiches. Black bufó.

—Vamos, cariño, no lo molestes —Intervino James, igual de divertido que Harry. —De todas formas el dinero terminó siendo suyo, es el último miembro de los Black que sigue con vida y él, no ha reclamado ni una sola libra.

—Ni pienso hacerlo, Remus y yo vivimos bastante bien de lo que ambos ganamos, no vivimos en _Whitehall_ como los odiosos Malfoy, pero _Bloomsbury_ es perfecto para nosotros. Está lleno de otros artistas y escritores, tiene un gran ambiente y una buena vista. Harry tienes que quedarte con nosotros unos días, te va a fascinar, en serio. —Harry asintió de manera entusiasta, anotando mentalmente que ya tendría una charla con el chico Malfoy en cuanto ingresara al colegio.

Remus llegó un poco después, estaba bastante contento, pues Albus solo lo había citado para ponerlo al tanto de las quejas, pero no para reprenderlo o correrlo, al contrario, para reiterarle que contaba con todo su apoyo y que había hablado con varios padres pertenecientes al consejo, quienes también lo apoyaban. Todos sabían lo magnífico que era Remus como maestro de literatura y nadie se habría atrevido a echarlo. Excepto tal vez Lucius Malfoy.

Después de una cena basada en sándwiches de jamón y atún acompañados por malteadas de chocolate, Remus y Sirius se marcharon hasta su departamento y Harry fue a dormir por primera vez en su nueva habitación la cual se había encargado de decorar con posters de _The Beatles_ y _Queen_ , que eran sus bandas favoritas, herencia de sus padres.

Al día siguiente despertó por la alarma que él mismo había colocado, era temprano, demasiado tal vez, pero no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, una desventaja de que su nuevo colegio no fuese un internado, como lo era el anterior. Tomó una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, no porque se le hubiese hecho tarde, sino porque el frio le calaba bastante y no estaba dispuesto a atrapar una gripe Londinense.

Su madre ya estaba despierta, tomando el desayuno que su padre había preparado. Ambos lo recibieron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que él respondió cansada, pero sinceramente e inmediatamente después comenzó a tomar su desayuno entre charlas agradables y bromas familiares.

Media hora más tarde Harry se encontraba en el auto y su madre conducía hasta el colegio Hogwarts que se encontraba en _Whitehall_ _,_ la zona rica de Londres, antes de dirigirse al trabajo. Lily ya le había dicho a Harry que no siempre podría llevarlo, pues a veces tendría que hacer el turno de la noche en el hospital, pero su hijo no parecía descontento, al contrario, se veía bastante animado con el hecho de viajar en tren.

Harry estuvo a las ocho en punto en la entrada del colegio, se despidió de su madre con un cariñoso beso y bajó del automóvil, no tuvo tiempo de verla partir, el tráfico de la ciudad les había quitado tiempo y apenas tenía lo justo justo para llegar a su primera clase, biología. Corrió hasta la entrada del colegio, parecía que lo habían remodelado recientemente, pues en algunas partes mostraba arquitectura clásica y en otras un poco más moderna, la combinación era extraña pero bastante agradable, o al menos eso pensó Harry mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta su casillero. Tenía quince minutos de tolerancia, pero ya llamaba demasiado la atención como para llegar tarde.

Notaba las miradas de sus compañeros y él hacía lo imposible para ignorarlas mientras metía en su mochila lo que necesitaría para las clases de ese día. Guardó dentro del casillero su suéter rojo escarlata, pues dentro la calefacción hacía del clima algo agradable. Tal vez Harry hubiera partido directo a su clase y hubiera tenido un día de lo más normal si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió nada más cerrar la puerta de su casillero.

Recargado a un lado se encontraba un joven, uno que por obvias razones no conocía. Su cabello era rubio platino y brillaba bastante bajo las luces que colgaban del techo del pasillo, sus ojos eran grises, aunque plateados era una descripción mucho más acertada, su piel era pálida y sus labios rosados y finos, sus facciones eran afiladas, pero no por eso lucía menos varonil y definitivamente era más alto que Harry. El cuerpo delgado del joven se mantenía quieto sobre el casillero de la derecha y clavaba sus ojos grises en el moreno mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad, pero Harry no se dejó intimidar y le sostuvo la mirada con una ceja en alto.

—Tú debes ser Harry Potter, el nuevo —Le dijo el chico con voz siseante, arrastrando las palabras y Harry pensó que era una lástima que el tipo pareciera ser un hijo de puta, pues estaba bastante bueno. —Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba, aquel era el hijo de los Malfoy, el pequeño bastardo, como lo había llamado Sirius, aquel que quería que corrieran a Remus de la escuela. Draco levantó la mano, con la intención de que Harry se la estrechara, pero este se quedó quieto.

—Sé quién eres —Le respondió con tono de voz desinteresada. —Y no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo, así que, si me permites... —Iba a marcharse, pero Malfoy lo sujetó del brazo, no había sido rudo, pero si firme y aquello había logrado que Potter se detuviera, rogando por no tener que inmiscuirse en una pelea en su primer día de clases sin haber tomado clases primero.

Pero nada había preparado a Harry para lo que Malfoy le dijo después.

—Me agradas, Potter —Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. —Eres nuevo y tuviste los pantalones de hablarme de esa manera y solo por eso no voy a ofenderme, no hoy. —Harry estaba a punto de replicar que se podía meter su consideración por el culo, pero el rubio siguió hablando. —Y si sabes lo que te conviene, te portarás mejor conmigo la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

Malfoy lo soltó y Harry había estado a punto de marcharse cuando el ojigris le había soltado un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándole las gafas en el camino. Escuchó algunas risas en el pasillo junto a algunos cuantos jadeos de sorpresa.

—Eso ha sido un favor, para que compres unas gafas menos feas, así tus padres no te regañarán —Aclaró Malfoy antes de alejarse con paso altivo y reunirse con un grupo de amigos que ya lo esperaba en la esquina y quienes reían sin parar.

Harry había aprendido la lección, Malfoy si era un pequeño bastardo y no jugaba limpio, lamentaba tener que partirle la cara después, era demasiado guapo, pero habían cosas que un Potter debía hacer y definitivamente ser la burla de alguien como Malfoy no entraba en esa lista.

Sus cosas se habían caído al suelo, así que con cuidado comenzó a recogerlas, sin intentar que la sangre de su nariz se detuviera y la cual escurría en pequeñas gotitas sobre el pulcro y blanco piso, manchándolo.

—Veo que ya conoces al príncipe de las serpientes —Le dijo una voz, Harry alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con una mata de cabello pelirrojo que lo ayudaba a recoger sus bolígrafos y libretas. —No te lo tomes tan a pecho, es un idiota y le molestó que no tomaras su mano, para él solo hay dos clases de personas, las que están con él y las que no. —Ambos se pusieron de pie y el pelirrojo le devolvió una de sus libretas. —Mi nombre es Ron, Ronald Weasley.

—Harry Potter —Respondió con amabilidad extendiéndole la mano, una que Ron tomó sin problema.

—Vayamos a la enfermería para que te vean eso, aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que empiecen oficialmente las clases. —Harry asintió. —Y deberías ir a hablar con el director, él no tolera ningún tipo de violencia y por muy Malfoy que sea la serpiente esa, seguro que lo castigan.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

—No está en mis planes hacer que lo castiguen, pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos él deseará no haberme golpeado nunca.


	2. Capítulo uno

Definitivamente era el centro de atención, podía notarlo por la manera en que todos cuchicheaban cuando estaba cerca, a veces hasta alcanzaba a escuchar su apellido y aquello solo lo hacía sentir más furioso con Malfoy, quién al parecer no había perdido el tiempo y había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo debilucho e insignificante que era el chico nuevo. Y tenía que callarle la boca, por supuesto que debía, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras era humillado y rebajado por un completo imbécil como Draco Malfoy. Algo tenía claro, no iba a pararse frente a él y ocasionar una pelea absurda, sus padres no lo habían educado de aquella manera, pero sabía que había más formas de vengarse que simplemente darle una paliza, necesitaba humillarlo, humillarlo de verdad y para eso debía esperar como un león, acechar a su presa y finalmente atacar.

Aquella fue la principal razón por la que prácticamente había soportado dos semanas enteras llenas de burlas en su cara y a sus espaldas, dos semanas en las que rápidamente había aprendido como funcionaba aquella escuela de porquería, Draco era el rey, un monarca tirano que gustaba gobernar bajo el régimen de la humillación y el castigo físico, y vaya que tenía talento para ello, pues Malfoy parecía conocer cada una de las debilidades de los alumnos que estudiaban ahí y se aprovechaba de eso con comentarios mordaces por los pasillos como: " _¡Eh, Lucy! ¿Ya puedes caminar? Con lo estrecha que estabas no estaba seguro de si vendrías en un par de días a la escuela" o "Buenos días, Mathew, ayer me encontré a tu madre en_ _Soho_ _, manda decirte que ya no tiene dinero para preservativos y que, a menos que quieras un hermano producto de una borrachera será mejor que le mandes dinero"._ Y Harry comenzaba a cansarse, pero se había prometido esperar y eso era lo que había estado haciendo y agradeció que Malfoy no lo provocara a él directamente, aunque tal vez se debía a que no le había encontrado alguna debilidad de la cual burlarse. Su familia prácticamente era nueva en la ciudad, y Harry no había dejado ver nada más allá de su personalidad relajada.

Ronald le había explicado desde el primer día, durante la hora del almuerzo todo lo que debía saber sobre Malfoy y su reinado de terror e incluso se había animado a contarle que siempre se burlaba de él por su posición económica, pues si había logrado entrar a aquel colegio de tan alto prestigio era únicamente por que le habían otorgado una beca por sus habilidades en beisbol, ajedrez y literatura inglesa. Por supuesto que lo había hecho después de que Malfoy pasara frente a su mesa junto a una chica de cara burlona y cabellos negros y les dijera en voz muy alta: " _Me alegra que por fin tengas un amigo aparte_ _Longbottom_ _, Weasley, si cada uno te da un poco de su almuerzo podrás comer mejor que nunca antes y tu pobre madre podrá lavar mis cobijas a ritmo un poco más lento, siento pena por ella, las últimos que se llevó estaban un poco manchadas de... fluidos_ "

Por supuesto que Ronald había saltado, pero la profesora McGonagall no había dejado que nada más pasara, por supuesto que le dieron un citatorio a los padres del rubio, pero como era lógico, nada pasó en realidad y era obvio que muchos de los alumnos estaban cansados de aquella situación. Harry por supuesto que se preguntaba por qué nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, pero Neville contestó aquella pregunta una semana después de su ingreso, todos tenían miedo de que Malfoy revelara cosas, cosas que solo él sabía sobre el resto, y aquello lo protegía, si lo hacías enojar, si lo retabas o lo encarabas soltaba tus peores secretos a la mitad del comedor a la hora del almuerzo, como según había escuchado Harry, le había pasado a Lavander Brown quién según decían no había vuelto a ser la misma, y tanto Neville como Ron se habían negado a repetir lo que Malfoy había dicho para humillarla.

Por supuesto que Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a Malfoy en acción, cuando Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente del curso se había cansado de escuchar su mierda machista y homofóbica. Draco Malfoy había estado molestando a Colin Creevey un chico de quinto que era abiertamente gay y Malfoy se había tomado unos importantes treinta minutos de su valioso tiempo para lanzarle comentarios repugnantes sobre su orientación sexual, como: _"...Pero ya que te gusta_ _chuparlas_ _podrías ayudarme con mi amigo Vincent, no que él sea un marica como tú, pero no le molestará con lo afeminado que eres_ " o " _Y hazme el favor de perderte por ahí, mantén tu trasero_ _sidoso_ _lejos de mí_ ". Por supuesto, todos habían notado a Granger luchado por no ceder ante sus impulsos y golpear a Malfoy ahí mismo, sin embargo al final había perdido los estribos y le había gritado a Malfoy frente a todos, muy alto, lo muy cerdo que era, lo repugnante que le parecía y lo mucho que iba a lamentarlo cuando se lo dijera al director, a lo que Draco Malfoy respondió:

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. ¿Desde cuándo crees que es importante lo que el producto de una infidelidad diga? —Sonrió con malicia y luego hizo gesto pensante. —¿Tu padre ya ha perdonado del todo a tu madre o sigue emborrachándose todos los fines de semana después del trabajo?

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, nadie nunca la había visto tan afectada o al menos eso había dicho Ronald que llevaba más tiempo conociéndola.

Cuando Harry cumplió un mes en Hogwarts ya estaban en agosto y definitivamente aún no tenía un plan para vengarse de Malfoy y ya se había ganado un enemigo más, el profesor de química, Severus Snape. Al principio todo había estado relativamente tranquilo, el profesor era especialmente más difícil que el resto de sus profesores, pero nada de que preocuparse, el tipo era insoportable, no más que Malfoy, pero era justo a la hora de calificar y era bastante bueno en la materia, incluso Harry había comenzado a entusiasmarte un por la química, cosa que ningún otro maestro había logrado nunca, pero todo había cambiado cuando un día se encontró con el profesor Snape en el centro comercial, junto a su padre.

Harry no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que si Snape había cambiado su actitud con él se debía únicamente a que era hijo de James Potter, la manera en que había mirado a su padre había sido aterradora, como si de verdad fuese capaz de poner arsénico en su bebida y, aunque James le había dicho, muy escuetamente, que habían ido al colegio juntos y que nunca se llevaron muy bien, Harry sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo y estaba en su naturaleza averiguarlo. Había intentado sacarle la información a Sirius y Remus, quienes habían sido amigos de su padre en el colegio, pero parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no soltar una palabra, al menos Remus le había regalado un libro nuevo cuando había ido de visita, pero aquello no sació su sed de información.

Con el asunto de su padre y Snape completamente zanjado, al menos por parte de su familia, Harry solo tuvo que ignorar al profesor y esquivar los comentarios mordaces de Malfoy que muy rara vez se dirigían hacia él, pero que, no por eso se había rendido con la idea de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. No fue hasta la quinta semana que Harry había aprendido a distinguir entre los que realmente apoyaban a Malfoy y quienes solo lo hacían por miedo y lo que descubrió le hizo sentir tranquilo, porque el grupo real de Draco se reducía a sus dos gorilas, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, a Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—He estado pensando bastante —Dijo Hermione quién no había separado la vista de su libro " _El fantasma de Canterville_ " de _Oscar_ _Wilde_ , sobre el cual debían entregar un reporte en una semana. Se encontraban en la cafetería.—Creo que ya sé como podemos vengarnos de Malfoy.

Hermione se había unido a su grupo de amigos poco después de que Malfoy la humillara públicamente, Harry no sabía cómo había ocurrido realmente, solo que Ronald había llegado un día con ella para la hora del almuerzo, y Granger era tan agradable que Harry no se había opuesto a nada, y por supuesto, Neville tampoco.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta en alguno de tus libros? —Preguntó Ron, entre burlándose e interesado.

—En realidad —aclaró, bajando el libro y mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa triunfal. —en una película.

—¿De esas de culto que te gustan? Por favor que no haya sido _La naranja mecánica_... —Intervino Neville y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—En realidad, estaba hablando de _Chicas Pesadas._

—No puedes hablar en serio ¿Cómo te puede gustar esa basura? —Preguntó Harry arrugando la nariz con desagrado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es graciosa —Aclaró. —Pero ese no es el punto en realidad. Estaba mirándola y no pude evitar comparar a Malfoy con _Regina George_.

—Si Malfoy tuviera los senos de _Regina_ tal vez no lo odiaría tanto —dijo Ron soltando una carcajada que Harry siguió y que Neville intentó contener. Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio, tal vez planteándose la idea de conseguir más amigas del género femenino.

—¿Podemos ponernos un poco serios? Llevo seis años soportando al desgraciado ese y ya he llegado a mi límite. —Las risas se callaron y ella siguió hablando. —He estado pensando que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle una cucharada de su propia medicina y para eso debemos conocer sus debilidades, acercarnos a él.

—Tal vez podamos enviar a Neville, si pasa diez minutos sin recibir una golpiza sabremos que Malfoy puede ser un poco paciente y si lo golpea por poco menos de cinco minutos habremos descubierto que se cansa rápido —Respondió Ron con sarcasmo. —En serio, Hermione, es una tontería, él no confiaría en nadie que no sean sus pequeñas serpientes.

—Creo que Harry podría hacerlo —La chica parecía bastante segura, por lo que todos guardando silencio, esperando su deducción. —Quiero decir, el bastardo se mete con todos en esta escuela, todos menos Harry, después del golpe que le dio en la cara el primer día se ha limitado burlarse de sus gafas o de lo inútil que es en química, pero nada más y eso es porque...

—...Porque aún no ha encontrado nada con que molestarme —Harry completó la frase.

—Exacto —Afirmó la castaña, orgullosa. —Y no va a resistirse a la idea de tenerte cerca para encontrar tu debilidad, es perfecto.

—¿Eso me convierte en _Lindsay Lohan_? —Preguntó el moreno. —Creo que a Ron le queda mejor, por el cabello y las pecas. —Todos rieron.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es convencerlo de que has pensado bien las cosas y has llegado a a la conclusión de que estás cansado de tratar con perdedores.

—Nosotros no somos perdedores... —Intervino Neville ofendido. —Bueno, tal vez un poco... —Reflexionó.

—Como sea, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó Granger, y sus tres amigos lo miraron, interesados.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras no me haga venir vestido de rosa los miércoles no me importa.

—Tranquilo, creo que él prefiere el verde —Aclaró Ron, señalando la puerta de la cafetería donde Draco Malfoy seguido de su séquito de seguidores lo flanqueaban, todos iban vestidos de verde y Harry y sus amigos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

Tal vez hubieran seguido con las referencias a la película _Mean Girls_ , pero al parecer Draco Malfoy había decidido que no quería que nadie riera tan escandalosamente mientras él hacia su entrada al comedor, por lo que sin dudarlo, se había planteado frente a la mesa de Potter y había sonreído hipócritamente.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo, no los culpo, con las pintas que trae Weasley cualquiera se echaría a reír —Dijo con su serpenteante voz.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione, con fastidio, había notado que Harry había estado a punto de replicar, y no le convenía que pelearan ahora que tenían un plan.

—En realidad he venido a hablar con Potter, he escuchado que jugabas beisbol en tu antiguo colegio ¿eso es verdad?

—¿Y que si lo fuera? —Preguntó el moreno, fingiendo más atención a su tarta de melaza que a lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto que ya había notado las miradas de todos los estudiantes presentes sobre ellos, tal vez esperando una pelea.

—Estamos organizando un torneo inter-escolar.

—No estoy interesado en unirme a tu equipo —Afirmó y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, recordándole que debía de actuar interesado en él.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que te unas a mi equipo —Aclaró el rubio con desagrado y claro enojo, Harry pensó que de saber algún secreto sobre él, lo habría soltado ahí mismo. —Pensé que sería interesante que hicieras tu propio equipo, y apostar. —Harry apartó la mirada de su postre, ahora genuinamente interesado en lo que el rubio le proponía. —De todo el montón de estúpidos de este colegio pareces el único lo suficientemente digno de rivalizar conmigo y te lo dije el primer día, me agradas.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres apostar? —Preguntó.

—Si yo y mis serpientes ganamos comenzaras a sentarte conmigo, en las clases y durante el almuerzo, ya sabes, como amigos, un mes. Saldremos de fiesta por las tardes, incluso te invitaré a mi casa, mi padre es una persona muy importante, como ya te habrán dicho los muertos de hambre, —miró a sus amigos que estaban a sus espaldas, sentados —Siendo amigo mío no te costará conseguir una beca en la universidad que desees.

—Nosotros no somos amigos.

—Eso está por verse, cara rajada... ¿Qué te pasó en la frente exactamente?

—Que listo Malfoy, no voy a decírtelo —El rubio sonrió, Harry creyó que era una expresión de satisfacción. — ¿Y si mi equipo gana?

—Lo que quieras, dinero, cervezas, la tarea de una semana...

—Si nosotros ganamos, tú y tus amigos serán nuestros sirvientes por un mes entero. Cargarán nuestros libros, nos traerán el almuerzo y cargarán nuestras maletas de gimnasia. —Malfoy frunció la nariz, tal vez recordando lo apestosas que podían ser esas maletas.

Harry sabía que si Malfoy estaba interesado en él era por la manera en que se le plantaba, sin miedo y no pensaba perder ese factor, no le daría la satisfacción de saber de él más cosas de las que debería, aunque claro, tampoco tenía idea de como había descubierto que pertenecía al equipo de su antiguo colegio.

Malfoy extendió la mano y dijo:

—Trato hecho —Tal vez demasiado seguro de que no perdería. Harry tomó su mano en aquella ocasión, era muy suave y estaba bastante fría. La mirada divertida de Malfoy tomó un matiz sombrío cuando Harry cerró el trato con un apretón.

—Ten listo a tu equipo, Potter, porque tendremos el partido el último fin de semana antes de navidad. Nosotros somos Las serpientes esmeralda. ¿Cómo se llamarán ustedes?

—Nosotros... —Miró a sus amigos y sonrió. —Los leones escarlata.

Malfoy asintió y se marchó de ahí no sin antes golpear a Neville en la cabeza con el codo de manera "accidental" pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener a Potter cerca y sonsacarle información no solo sobre él, si no sobre sus amigos, información que no tardaría en aprovechar. Potter le agradaba no mentía, era valiente, demasiado y bastante directo, un miembro valioso en su grupo de amigos, y si no lo tenía por las buenas, lo tendría malas.

Harry creyó ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos plata de su rival, estaba bien que Malfoy se sintiera confiado, mientras menos lo viera venir sería más fácil para él descubrir cualquier cosa que sirviera para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, había tomado una decisión, al final del año, Draco Malfoy dejaría ser el rey de Hogwarts.


	3. Capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En éste capítulo se hacen referencias a diversas figuras de la cultura pop y rock. Si no conocen alguna referencia los invito a que la busquen, YouTube tiene la mayoría de las respuestas. Si no, es pues no pasa nada jajaja
> 
> Pd. No busco, de ninguna manera, criticar u ofender ningún tipo de género o artista, yo amo la música, en cualquiera de sus géneros y éste solo es un fanfic de humor. 

—Definitivamente no voy a ponérmelo, es la cosa más espantosa que he visto en mi vida. —Harry protestó, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos la camiseta color escarlata que Sirius le había tendido.

—Por favor, Harry intenta cooperar un poco —le reclamó su padrino, colocándole la prenda sobre el pecho, como intentando adivinar como le quedaría sin que se la pusiera. — El resto de la banda acordó que ese sería el color.

—¿Y por qué no te la mides tú? —Rezongó con tono infantil. —¿O por qué mejor no escoges una menos fea?

—¿Qué tiene ésta de malo? —La sujetó frente a su rostro, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal, pero era demasiado noventera para el gusto de Harry.

—Los noventas fue la época donde la ropa más fea del universo fue creada —Dijo como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Seguro que no me estás ocultando tu verdadera sexualidad Harry James Potter? Porque a mí no me molestaría tener un ahijado gay.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras Harry buscaba entre los montones de ropa algo escarlata que pudiera quedar bien con el estilo rebelde que su padrino portaba casi siempre, necesitaba algo varonil, ligeramente retro, tal vez similar a los ochentas y que quedara bien con su chamarra de piel negra, aquella que usaba todo el tiempo sin excepción.

Sirius era músico y uno muy bueno, su afición había comenzado durante el colegio, cuando había conocido a James y éste la había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre los _Rolling_ _Stones_ _, Queen, Michael Jackson,_ _Bon_ _Jovi, The Smiths,_ _Guns_ _N'_ _Roses_ y hasta _Madona_ , por supuesto, su familia se había negado completamente, los Black siempre se habían dedicado a la política y él no debía ser la excepción, excepto por que Sirius si lo era. Nunca había dejado que nadie manejase su vida y por esa misma razón su madre no le tenía mucho cariño, siempre había sido un muchacho rebelde, hacía lo que quería, y siguió haciéndolo aun cuando lo desheredaron por querer seguir su sueño, aunque él siempre sospechó que la verdadera razón había sido que se había negado a dejar a Remus.

Sirius podía tocar la guitarra, la batería, el teclado, el ukulele, la flauta, la armónica, el violín, el piano y el saxofón, pues su talento era tan natural que aprendía con facilidad. Le bastaba con ver el instrumento, averiguar cómo funcionaba y ver un par de tutoriales en YouTube para convertirse en un maestro y Harry se sentía fascinado con ello, sobre todo con las canciones que le había escrito a él cuando era un bebé y que, a pesar de tanto tiempo, a veces le volvía a tocar alguna melodía con ayuda de su guitarra acústica y si Harry no lo conociera de toda la vida, hubiera creído que Sirius anhelaba un hijo, lo que era una tontería, pues de no estar con Remus, él sería un alma libre sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

Pese al talento que su padrino poseía, Harry sabía que no era fácil para él obtener algún trabajo donde ganara lo suficiente, sabía que de haber mantenido la bendición de los Black destacar y conseguir un contrato hubiera sido pan comido, pero su padrino siempre insistía en que prefería ganarse las cosas por mano propia y no porque su familia era de prestigio y Harry realmente admiraba eso, pues pocos tenían el valor de renunciar a tal cantidad de dinero como lo había hecho Sirius, como lo había hecho por un sueño y por el amor de su vida.

Por eso, cada que Sirius conseguía un buen trabajo era esencial apoyarlo, demostrarle que no estaba solo y que, pese a todo podía seguir adelante con su sueño, aquel había sido el trabajo de su padre durante el colegio, el de Remus cuando se volvieron una pareja después de ello y ahora el suyo, como su ahijado, y era un trabajo importante, pues bajo la facha ruda y liberal de su padrino, se escondía un alma insegura y temerosa que necesitaba fervientemente a alguien que lo aterrizara, tal vez culpa de su madre, quién nunca había tenido reparos en gritarle lo inútil que era comparado con su hermano Regulus, quién si se había dedicado a la política y a quién habían matado en un tiroteo, vaya a saber dios por qué.

Sirius había conseguido por unos viejos amigos un trabajo en un bar de temática retro donde toda la música en vivo iba desde los sesentas hasta los ochentas, le habían pedido dar una presentación de prueba junto a otros chicos a los que les hacía falta un vocalista y una segunda guitarra, si lograban pasar la noche de prueba podrían quedarse de manera permanente, con contrato y todo, la paga era excelente y el ambiente muy bueno, llena de jóvenes y adultos afines al estilo que gustaban de pasar sus tardes bebiendo y cantando sus temas favoritos. Y por supuesto que Sirius estaba encantado, aquel era uno de los bares más grandes de Londres, uno muy influyente, él lo describía como "el mejor trato hasta ahora" y Harry definitivamente quería que tuviera esa oportunidad.

Así que, cuando su padrino le había llamado al teléfono para pedirle ayuda para elegir su atuendo, alegando que no se lo podía pedir a Remus porque, pese a que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y era un genio para todas las ciencias inventadas por el hombre, no sabía nada sobre ropa que le ayudara a lucir espectacular. Y Harry, sin necesidad de una explicación había accedido, pensando que Remus no se vestía mal, solo era que era demasiado formal y recatado, aunque tal vez debía serlo, siendo profesor literatura clásica.

Se habían reunido después de clases sin problemas, el equipo de beisbol no tenía entrenamiento los viernes, pues preferían hacer cosas diferentes como ir al cine o a tomar alguna soda. Sirius había pasado por él en su increíble motocicleta y se habían marchado haciendo mucho ruido mientras él miraba a Malfoy maldecir cuando pasaron junto a un charco y lo empaparon por completo, Harry sabía, su padrino lo había hecho a propósito y aquella era una de las cosas que amaba de él, su capacidad para permanecer tremendamente infantil a pesar de los años. Porque debía admitir, su padre y Remus ya habían dejado aquellas cosas en el pasado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y su padrino no planeaba hacerlo ni pronto, ni nunca.

Finalmente cuando Harry encontró una camiseta color rojo con un relámpago en el frente cuyo estampado lucía algo desteñido supo que aquella era la prenda ideal y como Black estuvo de acuerdo simplemente caminaron hasta la caja para pagar, aún debían pasar a la tienda de música, pues el ojigris había mencionado que debía cambiar las cuerdas de su guitarra y tal vez, comprar un pedal nuevo.

—Me alegro de haberte traído conmigo, en serio, eres el mejor asesor del mundo, Harry —El ojiverde sonrió. —Y creer que antes te vestías con esos horribles pantalones cortos de gamuza color verde vómito —Hizo una cara de asco y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Tenía dos años y mi abuela me los había mandado —Se defendió.

—Euhpemia era una mujer extraordinaria, fue como una madre para mí, pero esos pantalones eran una aberración.

—Igual que la horrible camiseta que planeabas comprar.

—Yo creo que los noventas fueron sensacionales.

—Quieres decir que _Britney Spears_ era sensacional.

—Bueno, no me puedes juzgar —Se encogió de hombros. —Siempre me gustaron las vaginas.

—Pero no tanto como Remus.

—En eso tienes razón, James miniatura.

Entraron en la tienda de música, cargando únicamente con la mochila de Potter y la bolsa donde les habían entregado la camiseta adquirida momentos atrás. El lugar era enorme, de dos plantas repletas de instrumentos, vinilos, cassets y cd's con música de todo tipo, desde _Bob Marley_ hasta _One Direction_ y Harry pronto se encontró queriendo adquirir todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a vislumbrar.

Decidió que quería recorrer la tienda entera, lamentándose por no haber cargado con un poco más de dinero y después de haberle avisado a su padrino que estaría en el segundo piso subió las escaleras, mientras _Woman_ del disco solista de _Harry Styles_ sonaba en los altavoces. La parte de arriba era más de lo mismo, discos e instrumentos por todas partes, acompañados de posters exclusivos de los diferentes artistas, incluso había uno gigantesco del álbum _Please_ _Pleas_ _Me_ de _The_ _Bealtes_ por el que Harry hubiera matado su hubiera cargado con un arma en aquel momento, pero como no era al caso se dedicó a mirar el precio de la vitrina con anhelo, era caro. 

— _Sweet_ _creature_ _,_ _sweet_ _creature_ _,_ _Wherever_ _I_ _go_ _, you_ _bring_ _me_ _home_ _..._

Cantó distraídamente la melodía que sonaba en ese momento, hasta que su atención pasó de un cartel de _Queen_ hasta una figura ligeramente más alta que él, con cabellos rubios y porte de aristócrata del siglo pasado. Draco Malfoy, el rubio teñido estaba a solo un par de metros de él, apreciando un poster de _Zayn Malik_ con una cara que Harry no pudo describir realmente ¿Apreciativa? ¿Evaluativa? ... Quizás... ¿Lujuria?

No, imposible, Malfoy era el hijo de puta más homofóbico que hubiera visto nunca, y por muy bueno que estuviera Malik (aunque su música fuera basura comercial) no era posible que Malfoy dejara sus malditos prejuicios a un lado por algo tan vago como un poster. Lo vio tomar entre sus manos el nuevo disco de _Styles,_ aquel que había terminado se sonar finalmente y cuya música había sido reemplazada por el nuevo éxito de _Taylor Swift_ , _Look_ _what you_ _made_ _me_ _do_ , canción que, para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy comenzó a cantar y no pudo evitar imaginárselo como a _Swift_ en el video; en un trono de oro rodeado de serpientes que le servían vino.

Por supuesto que Potter planeaba quedarse en silencio, espiando a Malfoy, porque muy rara vez podía verlo sin su actitud altanera y tan natural, y aquello podía ser una ventaja para su batalla silenciosa, pero fue que el coro de la canción comenzó y Malfoy cantó con algo más de fuerza, que Harry soltó una carcajada y no porque Malfoy cantara mal.

— _Oh,_ _look_ _what you_ _made_ _me_ _do_ _,_ _Look_ _what you_ _made_ _me_ _do_ _..._ —Toda su inspiración se había ido a la basura, Harry lo había notado, su voz había menguado, con vergüenza y su pálido rostro se había coloreado de un rosa intenso y eso lo había hecho reír más.

— Cabello rubio, ropa de diseñador. Debes ser un _Swift_ —Dijo entre lágrimas de risa, que hicieron que el rostro de Malfoy se tornara ahora rojo.

—Cierra la boca Potter —Dijo en tono bajo y peligroso, sin lograr que el color de su rostro desapareciera, aunque era obvio que lo intentaba.

—Por cómo eres en la escuela cualquiera creería que solo escuchas a _Elton John._

—¿A ese marica? —Enrojeció más, aunque Harry creía que no era posible.

— _Taylor Swift_ no es mucho más _hetero_ —Se burló un poco más tranquilo, al menos las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por su rostro. —Como sea, adiós, Malfoy, gracias por la dosis de risa.

—Espera, Potter... —Y ahí estaba, Harry notó el tono alarmado, bien disimulado, pero no lo suficiente. — A Pansy le encanta la canción, la canté porque es endemoniadamente pegajosa, no significa que me guste. ¿Entendido? No vayas por ahí haciéndote ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. No todos somos igual de maricones que tu padrino ¿Sirius Black es su nombre, no? —Harry se quedó en silencio repentinamente y Draco sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo lo muy fácil que era hacer enojar a Potter con el tema de su familia. —Le he visto un par de veces con Lupin, es asqueroso ver la manera en la que nuestra sociedad se ha desintegrado, esos degenerados van por ahí, exhibiéndose y les aplauden, en vez de molerlos a golpes como sería lo normal... A mí, por ejemplo no me molestaría dejar a Lupin sin una verga que chupar.

Harry sentía la sangre arder, aquellas palabras le incendiaban como el fuego, y le hacían ver rojo, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hablar así de las personas que él amaba y mucho menos Draco Malfoy, aquella serpiente rastrera tendría su merecido. Aferró los puños con fuerza, tanto que le dolían las articulaciones, en los meses que llevaba en el colegio jamás había respondido con golpes a sus provocaciones y sabía que debía controlarse si no quería que Malfoy encontrara en ello una debilidad. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que la razón le dictaba, rodeó el estante de discos que los separaba, sin apartar sus ojos del pálido rostro de su rival, como un león acechando a su presa.

Pudo ver a Malfoy tensándose un poco, pero preparado para defenderse si es que Potter decidía golpearlo, cosa que tal vez hubiera hecho si una voz no los hubiera interrumpido en su batalla de miradas molestas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Dijo Sirius a sus espaldas, su voz era tensa y se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse neutral, como un adulto razonable. Nada más ponerse junto a su ahijado había colocado una de sus manos sobre su hombro, apoyándolo.

—No, padrino —Respondió Harry en tono enojado. —Me encontré a Malfoy, tomamos química, biología y literatura juntos en el colegio y solo charlábamos de lo mucho que le gusta la nueva canción de _Taylor Swift_. —Harry no se perdió la manera en que Malfoy había desviado su mirada hasta Sirius y ésta se había endurecido aún más, parecía que el pleito ya no era con Harry, era personalmente con Black y Potter se hizo la nota mental de averiguar algo sobre eso. —¿Terminaste?

Sirius que respondía a las miradas de Malfoy, haciendo que ambos grises chocaran y lanzaran chispas, finalmente parpadeó y miró a su ahijado con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo.

Ambos pelinegros salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Harry hubiese querido tomar un helado, pero con Malfoy cerca tenía miedo de vomitarlo si volvía a encontrárselo de frente y pronto se encontró pensando en lo ridícula manera de pensar de compañero, parecía odiar la homosexualidad más que cualquier otra cosa y se refería a ella de la peor manera posible, a tal grado de desearle la muerte a gente que solo había decidido que le gustaba la vainilla en vez del chocolate. Tal vez era porque él había crecido con una educación diferente, los mejores amigos de su padre eran pareja y había convivido con ellos desde toda la vida y era fabuloso, ambos se quería, lo podía ver aunque discutieran, se complementaban y se apoyaban, y Harry creía fervientemente que era ridículo no dejarlos ser felices solo porque ambos tenían pene. Draco Malfoy le parecía ridículo y además le gustaba _Taylor Swift._

El camino a casa fue menos divertido de lo que había esperado, la adrenalina de Sirius corriendo irresponsablemente con su motocicleta se vio opacada por sus pensamientos, la manera en que Draco parecía tenerle rencor personal a su padrino, tal vez, era por el hecho de que ambos eran parientes y Sirius siempre había sido considerado una vergüenza para los Black, aunque, en el fondo, Potter pensaba que podía haber algo más.

Y de repente la idea de hacer el papel de _Cady_ _Heron_ ( _Lindsey Lohan_ en _Mean_ _Girls_ ) no le pareció tan descabellada, quizás Hermione tenía más razón de la que él había querido admitir y la única forma de sacarle sus trapitos al sol a Malfoy era vigilándolo muy de cerca, pues ahora le parecía que el rubio era dos personas completamente diferentes; cuando estaba dentro o fuera de la escuela.

Definitivamente jugaría el partido contra las serpientes y perderían, era la única manera de darle seguridad a Malfoy, haciéndole creer que se había ganado el derecho de reclamar el premio de la apuesta, aunque aún no estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que haría una vez que estuviera a su lado, como una serpiente más, seguro que Malfoy disimularía, como siempre. Lo mejor era tomarlo desprevenido, pensó, pero seguirlo después de clases requería demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo y además él debía llegar a casa para preparar la cena junto a su padre. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor ganar el partido de beisbol antes de navidad y entonces, solo entonces le diría a Malfoy que aun así quería ser su amigo, seguro que el rubio apreciaría más aquel gesto, uno donde nadie lo obligara a nada.

El único problema era que de ese momento en adelante tendría que portarse ligeramente agradable con él, o tal vez agradable no era la palabra, debía tolerarlo más, no dejarse arrastrar por sus peleas, hacerle creer que lo tenía a su merced como a todos en la escuela. Sería difícil, lo sabía, Malfoy no era un idiota y él era muy malo mintiendo, pues generalmente era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos; si algo le enfadaba se ponía rojo de la ira, si estaba contento sonreía ampliamente, si estaba cansado caminaba con los ojos cerrados y muy lentamente. Pensaba que la motivación de ver a Malfoy acabado y humillado sería suficiente para hacerlo esforzarse lo más posible, solo esperaba encontrar algo realmente digno de su esfuerzo, o se arrojaría del techo del colegio.

Por el momento se limitaría a observarlo en las clases que compartían juntos y durante los recesos, solo esperaba que el rubio decidiera no molestarlo más de la cuenta o terminaría cantando _Bad_ _Blood_ frente a sus narices para recordarle que ya conocía un secreto que podía usar en su contra.


	4. Capítulo tres

La música y las muchas conversaciones llenaban el local, haciendo de él un ambiente relajado y nada discreto, decenas de jóvenes iban ahí en busca de un poco de diversión por las tardes. Buena música, bebidas de todo tipo y muchísima comida chatarra era lo que caracterizaba al _Rock n' Roll Café_ y para Harry y sus amigos ir no podía ser una excepción.

Los leones, como ahora los llamaban en la escuela por el nombre que había adoptado su equipo de béisbol, estaban en una mesita con enormes y acojinados sillones rojos, en el segundo piso del local, hablando animadamente y bebiendo malteadas de diferentes sabores mientras _Elivis_ _Presley_ sonaba en los altavoces, algunos, como Harry y Hermione lo disfrutaban, tarareando, otros, como Neville, no podían dejar de pensar en la película de _Lilo & __Stich_.

El lugar estaba decorado y ambientado en los sesentas, con sus colores chillones, sus sillones extravagantes, sus posters de diferentes artistas destacados de la época y alimentos y bebidas acorde y Harry casi se podía sentir como _John Travolta_ en _Grease_ , aunque con lo insoportable que Cho estaba últimamente dudaba querer que ella fuese _Sandy_.

Sabía que las relaciones a distancia eran una basura y había creído inútilmente que Cho, su aún novia, se daría cuenta rápido, pero ya habían pasado poc menos dos meses desde su mudanza y ella parecía seguir empeñada en aquella relación que ya no tenía nada más que dar. Pasaba día y noche mandándole mensajes y notas de voz por _WhatsApp_ que él no se dignaba a abrir hasta que era de noche y estaba a punto de irse de dormir, e incluso, en varias ocasiones había tardado días en responderle. No que él fuese un patán, sus padres lo habían educado como a un caballero, pero su novia simplemente había llegado a un nivel de histeria agobiante, quería saber todo el tiempo con quién estaba, donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, incluso habían tenido una pelea cuando subió a _Instagram_ una fotografía de él y Hermione después del entrenamiento del equipo, una donde ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto, con el uniforme aún puesto, riendo y tomando jugo, Ron la había tomado, por eso no había salido y Neville había ido a parar a la enfermería para variar.

Y era estresante, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, ningún chico de dieciséis años debía vivir con una mujer tan paranoica colgada a los hombros, se suponía que era una época para divertirse, para ser libre antes de que el mundo adulto llegara y lo reclamara. Y sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero también sabía que lo mejor era hacerlo de frente, no por llamada, mensaje o lo que fuera y como no tenía nada de ganas de ir hasta Godric's Hollow solo para verla llorar, pues había pospuesto el momento lo más posible.

Pero ahí estaba nuevamente, su celular vibraba dentro de sus pantalones sin darle descanso, había cometido el error de comentarle a su novia que saldría aquella tarde con sus amigos, cuando ella le había propuesto hacer una video llamada, después de que él se quejara por la escueta relación que habían mantenido hasta el momento, aunque más que reclamo, había sido una manera de prepararla para el inminente final de aquel romance que había comenzado ya algunos años atrás, aunque Harry no podía recordar con exactitud cantos ¿quién los contaba? Él por supuesto no.

—Estaba furioso, en serio, pero no lo culpo, arruiné su chaqueta favorita —Decía Neville sobre la última clase de química que habían tenido, clase en la que había tirado ácido sobre Snape, agujerando su blazer favorito.

—¿Favorita? ¿No querrás decir la única que tiene? —Se burló Harry.

—He llegado a pensar que tiene muchas iguales a esa, quiero decir, nunca se la quita ¿Cuándo va a tener tiempo de lavarla? —Agregó Ron, con un tono de voz que declaraba estar hablando muy en serio.

—Al menos hizo que virtiera su odio contra Neville y no contra mí, como toda la vida —Se encogió de hombros, su móvil comenzaba a vibrar nuevamente, pero él lo ignoró de igual manera.

—¿No has podido sonsacarle algo a tus padres sobre eso? —Preguntó Hermione, después de darle un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

—Nop, nada de nada, Sirius no me dice nada tampoco y estoy seguro de que Remus no va a soltar la sopa, mi padre simplemente zanja la conversación y mi madre ni ha opinado —Su celular dejó de vibrar finalmente, lo sacó y miró la pantalla para asegurarse de que ninguna de esas llamadas fuera de sus padres. Pronto serían las siete de la tarde.

—¿Han pensado ya que hará nuestra clase de literatura para el festival de navidad? —Preguntó Neville una vez que parecía que nadie iba a agregar nada más.

—La verdad no he pensado nada —Aclaró Ron con la boca llena de patatas fritas. —Creo que ahora me preocupa más la fiesta de Halloween.

—Yo he pensado que sería lindo hacer un musical —Expresó la castaña, emocionada.

—No estamos en _High School Musical,_ Mione —Se burló el pelirrojo y la chica rodó los ojos.

—Ronald, si estuviéramos en _High School Musical_ yo no estaría aquí, estaría donde quiera que _Troy Bolton_ estuviera, cantando _You are the_ _music_ _in me._ —Harry soltó una carcajada, hasta que Neville agregó:

—A mí me gusta más _Teen_ _beach_ _movie_.

—Neville, a nadie le puede gustar más esa película, es una aberración —Se burló Ron. —Tal vez _Camp_ _Rock,_ y solo porque sale _Demi Lovato_ —Sus tres amigos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, a lo que él se excusó. —Tengo una hermana menor, si hasta he visto las películas de _Barbie —_ Levantó su mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos. — _Barbie y el cascanueces, Barbie y el lago de los cisnes, Barbie la princesa y la plebeya, Barbie y..._

 _—_ Ya entendimos, en serio, muchísimas películas de Barbie —Interrumpió Harry, consiente de la cantidad de películas que esa muñeca de plástico tenía. — Y retomando el tema del festival, Remus me ha dicho que le gustaría que hiciéramos un clásico, tal vez _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ o _La bella durmiente._ Pero que no quiere influir, que nosotros debemos elegir, él solo está ahí para supervisarnos y todo eso.

— _Romeo y Julieta_ no suena nada mal, la verdad —Expresó Ron. —No me molestaría protagonizar la obra con Lavander Brown. —Hermione hizo mala cara, una que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para Harry.

—No es que yo tenga algo en contra del teatro, pero me hubiera gustado más que nos tocara participar en el festival con la profesora de música —Dijo el moreno, intentando desviar la atención del hecho de que Ronald parecía bastante interesado en Brown y que Hermione estaba celosa.

—Eso es porque tú puedes tocar la guitarra y cantas —Dijo Mione.

—Harry no canta... —Rebatió Ron —¿O sí? —El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

—Sirius es músico, escribe canciones y a veces me las da para que las interprete, el me enseñó algo de canto desde que aprendía a hablar. Pero no soy muy bueno.. ¡Oh! Hablando de él y de música.

—No me digas que tú también quieres hacer _High School Musical_ —Interrumpió su pecoso amigo. —A este paso tú y Mione van a terminar siendo _Troy y Gabriella —_ Harry casi pudo vislumbrar un dejo de celos en la voz de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a negar con gesto divertido.

—No, idiota. Escuchen, el otro día estaba en el centro comercial con mi padrino, fuimos a comprar unas cosas y terminamos en la tienda de música, esa gigantesca que está casi en la entrada —Ellos asintieron, todos habían juntado sus cabezas hacia la mesa, pues Harry usaba un tono de voz bastante bajo. —El punto es que me encontré a Malfoy ahí, estaba mirando unos posters y unos cd's, me vio, yo lo vi, nos peleamos como siempre, pero lo importante es que, cuando mi padrino me alcanzó en el segundo piso, porque ahí estábamos, Malfoy pareció olvidarse de mi totalmente, miraba a Sirius como si fuese a matarlo, el bastardo pasó de mi totalmente pese a que la pelea era conmigo, incluso, cuando nos fuimos no dejó de mirarlo.

—Tal vez es el asunto del honor de los Black —Intervino su amiga, susurrando tan bajito como él. 

—O el asunto gay —Agregó Neville.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero había algo realmente raro, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, como si Sirius le hubiera ofendido personalmente ¿entienden? —Ellos asintieron. —Por supuesto que no he querido preguntarle nada a mi padrino, sé que probablemente me va a decir que no es nada, pero presiento que hay algo más allí.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, pensando y analizando el comportamiento de Malfoy en la escuela, en busca de algo que pudiera darles una pista, algo por donde comenzar a indagar, pero por los rostros que habían puesto sus amigos, imaginaba que nada se les había ocurrido, al menos hasta que miró a Hermione, quién de manera concentrada mordía la pajilla de su bebida y de repente entrecerró los ojos, de la misma manera que hacía cuando acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante. Harry se acomodó en su asiento, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su amiga tenía por decir, e ignorando una vez más la llamada entrante en su teléfono. La castaña se acomodó de igual manera y abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió nada, fue interrumpida.

—De todas las fuentes de sodas en Londres tenían que venir a éste, en serio estoy comenzando a creer que disfrutan de mi presencia —Malfoy llegaba junto a Parkinson y Zabini, se había parado junto a Hermione quién se había quedado callada.

—Piérdete Malfoy —Dijo Harry rodando los ojos. —Nosotros llegamos primero, nadie te está siguiendo.

—Y yo que creía que nos estábamos llevando mucho mejor, Potter —Harry lo miró recordando que desde su encuentro en la tienda de música había evitado pelear directamente con él, consiente de que debía acercarse a al rubio si quería descubrir algo. El ojigris parecía genuinamente divertido con las miradas de odio que los leones de daban. —Si hasta venía a invitarlos a mi fiesta de Halloween, será en mi casa, y casi todos los del colegio asistirán, a excepción de los más chicos, de cuarto año para adelante.

—Puedes meterte tu fiesta por... —Inició Ron, pero Harry lo calló de golpe.

—Por supuesto que estaremos ahí. —Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, claramente tratando de adivinar que era lo que sucedía.

—Genial, será de disfraces, con concurso y todo, el premio será una botella de Wiski de importación. No hay una temática específica, así que bien pueden ir de lo que se les dé la gana. Les enviaré el evento por _Facebook_ , ahí encontrarán la dirección. —Se dio la vuelta. —Y Weasley, tu traje de pordiosero de todos los días no cuenta.

Y con eso se marchó hasta la mesa más alejada, donde junto con sus amigos se sentó y comenzó a charlar sin voltear a mirarlos nuevamente. Ron estaba que echaba humo, eso de no tener la última palabra le fastidiaba, sobre todo si era en alguna batalla de insultos. Neville lo miraba con aprensión, tal vez temiendo que explotara ahí mismo, de lo rojo que estaba y Hermione negaba con resignación mientras Harry daba el último sorbo de su malteada de vainilla.

—No puedo creer que le dijiste que asistiremos —Le reprochó su amigo, un momento después, cuando pudo abrir la boca sin gritar.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —Se encogió de hombros. —¿O que ya olvidaste el plan? Debo acercarme a Malfoy y sonsacarle todo lo que sea posible, algún sucio secreto para humillarlo.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvidé pero creí que aquello comenzaría hasta después de navidad, después del partido que vamos a perder a propósito —Sonaba ofendido y traicionado.

—Sobre eso... he estado pensado... creo que no deberíamos perder a propósito, creo que Malfoy valoraría más si me acercara a él por decisión propia y no por una apuesta, así sería más fácil que confiara en mi ¿no?

—¿Significa que ahora vamos a pasar tiempo con él? —Soltó el pelirrojo con asco.

—Significa que _yo_ voy a pasar tiempo con él, ustedes no tienen que venir si no quieren.

—No vamos a dejarte solo con eso Harry, mucho menos yo, fue mi idea —Hermione tomó su mano sobre la mesa y ambos sonrieron, Ronald se aclaró fuertemente la garganta.

—Haré lo que pueda, mi abuela no me deja ir a muchas fiestas que digamos —Prometió Neville.

—De acuerdo... —Refunfuñó Ron. —Pero si me provoca no voy a controlarme.

—Nadie te está pidiendo eso —Aclaró Harry, divertido. —De hecho, si tienes la oportunidad, rómpele su linda carita de niño mimado y ricachón.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a su amigo, pues la plática pronto tomó un rumbo completamente diferente, sobre las clases y los chismes del colegio. Cuando Harry menos se percató ya era hora de marchaste, pues había prometido llegar pronto. Se despidió de sus amigos con un saludo de mano y de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y finalmente salió del local. Se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado amigos tan buenos, cuando recién se había mudado había temido no poder encontrar a nadie con quien congeniara tan bien como lo hacía con Seamus y Dean, quienes eran sus amigos en el otro colegio y con los que se escribía de vez en cuando, contándoles sobre su nueva vida, su nueva escuela, sus nuevos amigos y el ambiente de Londres, no podía decir que no los extrañaba, pues eso sería mentir, pero la verdad era que, con Ron, Hermione y Neville, era fácil que se olvidara de que él era el nuevo en aquella ciudad, pues lo hacían sentir tan cómodo que a veces imaginaba que llevaba años de conocerlos en lugar de meses.

—¡Eh, Potter! —Escuchó una voz, miró a su izquierda, sobre la calle había una lujosa camioneta color negra que se había detenido a su lado. Draco Malfoy había bajado el vidrio polarizado y lo miraba con una sonrisa difícil de deducir. — ¿Tan pronto a casa? —El moreno asintió casualmente.

—Mis padres me esperan.

—Apenas son las nueve —Se burló.

—Algunos padres _si_ se preocupan por sus hijos —Respondió a modo de broma, pero por la manera en que los ojos de Malfoy perdieron un poco de brillo supo que había encontrado _algo. —_ Como sea, debo irme o perderé el autobús. Adiós, Malfoy.

Comenzó a caminar entre las húmedas calles de la ciudad, había llovido solo un poco un par de horas atrás y hacia algo de frio por el otoño. Debía caminar todavía un par de calles más, hasta la parada del autobús que lo dejaría a solo una cuadra de su apartamento. Pero no había avanzado mucho más cuando la voz de Malfoy volvió a interrumpirle.

—Puedo llevarte —Le dijo cuándo volvió a estacionarse cerca de él.

—¿Tienes licencia? —Preguntó Harry, mirando con desconfianza el vehículo.

—Tengo un permiso, no tendremos problemas —Harry escuchó el sonido de los seguros abriéndose, seguramente Malfoy esperaba que subiera.

—Ya... —El pelinegro miró la lujosa camioneta y luego a Draco Malfoy, como intentando adivinar sus intenciones. ¿Sería que planeaba lo mismo que él? Seguramente si, quería encontrarle una debilidad, algo con lo que pudiera burlarse a mitad de la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo. —¿Y porque si es tan temprano también te estás marchando? —Draco alzó las cejas, tal vez no esperando aquella perspicacia de su rival.

—Pues porque Pansy y Blaise ya comenzaron en plan cursi y me da asco verlos ¿subes o no?

Harry lo miró y analizó la situación. ¿Debía hacerlo? Malfoy bien podía matarlo, arrojar su cuerpo al rio y nadie podría culparlo, pues él había sido el ingenuo que había aceptado su invitación, además de que sus padres seguramente encubrirían el crimen y el pobre Harry Potter quedaría en el olvido.

—Creo que paso, pero gracias —Decidió que aquello era lo mejor. —Nos vemos mañana en clase. —Y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. —Buenas noches, _Draco_. —Dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

Lo había llamado por su nombre, lo había hecho y no había recibido un escupitajo en la cara, por suerte. Al menos ya había dado un paso, hacerle creer al aristócrata idiota que estaba dejando de lado las rivalidades, aunque fuese solo un poco y eso, ya era un pequeño avance en su plan para humillar a Malfoy, solo debía seguir avanzando de la misma manera, poco a poco.

Finalmente llegó hasta la parada donde el bus no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar, se colocó sus auriculares y decidió que esa noche quería escuchar _My_ _Chemical_ _Romance_ , por lo que _I_ _never_ _told_ _you what i_ _do_ _for a living_ comenzó a sonar de manera estrepitosa, reventándole los tímpanos y obligándolo a bajar ligeramente el volumen.

Y pronto se encontró pensando en Malfoy, en la forma tan extraña en la que se comportaba cuando estaba solo, en la manera en la que sus ojos parecían perder dureza y exponían sus sentimientos, como cuando lo había encontrado imitando a _Taylor Swift_ y había lucido genuinamente avergonzado, como cuando había mencionado lo de sus padres, si hasta se había sentido un poco hijo de puta por la manera en la que el rubio había reaccionado. A veces pensaba, que la manera en que Malfoy se comportaba era una máscara para encubrir sus inseguridades, luego lo veía pavonearse por el colegio, como si este le perteneciera y lo olvidaba, porque alguien tan desagradable como Malfoy no podía tener sentimientos, si hasta la mera idea era absurda.

No había manera, su mente no podía concebir a Malfoy siendo amable con nadie, no si no buscaba algún beneficio, no podía imaginarlo más allá de sus palabras arrogantes, llenas de burla y altanería, no se lo imaginaba siendo neutral, pues para él era o todo o nada, aunque era extraño que, en ese mismo momento, él se encontrara en algún intermedio. Definitivamente le era más fácil imaginar a Malfoy diciendo " _Me acabo de tirar a tu madre"_ que _"Por favor"_ o " _Gracias_ ". Aunque tampoco era su culpa, jamás había visto al chico ser amable con nadie, ni si quiera con sus amigos más cercanos, a los que únicamente trataba un poco menos mal.

Cuando llegó a su casa, llegó a la conclusión de que debía indagar un poco más sobre la situación familiar de Malfoy, pues ahí había sido donde había encontrado su primera muestra de debilidad, lo del puñetazo el primer día de clases no se iba a quedar así, Harry solo se había tomado su tiempo para ponerse al nivel, porque, aunque él era un león, también podía actuar como serpiente.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Estaba borracho, lo sabía, todo se movía y se sentía ligero como una pluma, todo lo que ocurría iba a en cámara lenta, de atrás hacia adelante y luego retomando el flujo de tiempo normal y se sentía sensacional. Las luces de colores ambientaban el lugar y la música estridente solo elevaban el _hype_ del momento y se estaba divirtiendo, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. No se preguntaba qué hora era pese a que su padre le había dicho que solo tenía permiso hasta media noche, sabía que no debía desobedecer, pero era joven y a veces las reglas podían romperse un poquito.

Se tambaleó hasta la pista de baile con un su bebida en mano, hacía rato que había perdido a sus amigos de vista, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos; una pelirroja de pecas y bellos ojos marrones se encontraba bailando y mirándole al ritmo de _Sorry_ _not_ _sorry_ de _Demi Lovato_ , era una chica preciosa y por lo que sabía no asistía al mismo colegio que él, pues la hubiera recordado con semejante cuerpo. Dio un último trago a su vaso con cerveza y lo arrojó al suelo sin cuidado, lo último que había pensado en ese momento era en mantener el suelo limpio.

La chica lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, Harry no podía decir si ella estaba tomada o algo, pero no le importó ser descarado y sujetarla de las caderas, acariciándola lentamente. No era que él fuera de esos que iban por allí teniendo sexo con cualquiera, de hecho podía decirse casi inexperto en el tema, pero con Cho, Romilda y Cedric como pasados sujetos de prueba podía decir que sabía al menos, como cuidarse de embarazos y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Por lo general no lo hacía, tener sexo con desconocidos, pero llevaba bastante tiempo sin contacto de ese tipo y si la chica estaba dispuesta a un intercambio de sexo oral, él no iba a oponerse.

La pelirroja se aferró a sus hombros y le miraba intensamente, como si quisiera comérselo ahí mismo y aquello solo lo hizo sentir mucho más caliente, un hombre de dieciséis años no debía ser expuesto a ese tipo de torturas. La canción cambió una y otra vez sin que Harry las reconociera, música sin voz que resonaba estrepitosamente. Los jóvenes a su alrededor no parecían ponerles atención en lo más mínimo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados bailando, bebiendo o vomitando y Harry no podía estar más agradecido, lo último que necesitaba era que se hablara de lo infiel que Harry Potter podía ser, pues no era secreto que éste tenía una novia, una que había dejado atrás cuando se había mudado y a la que supuestamente quería.

Y entonces, cuando comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable ella lo besó, húmedamente, descaradamente, aferrándose al nido de pájaros que él llamaba cabello y joder que le gustó, bien podía ser por el alcohol, pero se encontraba completamente desinhibido y el recuerdo de Cho llorando, como siempre, se desvaneció rápidamente, mientras el sabor cereza le invadía, haciéndolo sentir repentinamente emocionado, le emocionaba estar engañando a su novia con una desconocida en un lugar donde cualquiera podía mirarlo y le importaba una mierda.

El beso terminó poco después, la pelirroja se veía bastante satisfecha consigo misma, tal vez por haber causado en Potter aquella expresión de excitación y expectación. Pasaron un rato más mirándose y bailando al ritmo de la música, hasta que un chico que Harry no conocía se acercó con botella en mano y les ofreció directamente de ella, tanto él como la chica aceptaron, aun a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era aceptar bebidas de desconocidos.

El alcohol impregnó en su garganta, haciéndola arder y causándole una mueca extraña que hizo reír a su acompañante, de repente pensó que tal vez no debía beber más, pero no tuvo tiempo de cavilar aquella información, la pelirroja se había inclinado hacia él y le había susurrado:

—¿Por qué no vamos al _cuarto oscuro_?

Una pregunta directa, sin rodeos, sexo fácil y sin compromiso. Harry asintió torpemente mientras sujetaba a la chica de la mano y la arrastraba hasta el cuarto que se habían dispuesto para aquellos cuya necesidad principal se había vuelto obtener un buen polvo. Nunca le había hecho gracia eso de hacerlo en un lugar tan público y sabía, por sus amigos, que en aquel cuarto encontraría a más de una pareja, y no estaba seguro de querer compartir aquel momento con nadie, pero tampoco era que tuviera otro lugar en mente para hacerlo y los baños no eran una opción, pues eran incluso menos privados.

Se encontraban en una bodega a las afueras de Londres, Oliver Wood había organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños y todos habían estado invitados. Oliver era parte del equipo de beisbol de los leones, un gran bateador, y un chico realmente agradable, bastante popular, iba un año por delante de ellos y quería celebrar a lo grande antes de tener que marcharse a la universidad. Al estar en un lugar tan alejado no habían existido restricciones respecto a lo que se consumiría y en menos de dos horas todo se había descontrolado y a nadie podía importarle menos.

Se topó con unos cuantos rostros conocidos de camino a su destino, pero nadie pareció notarlo, por lo que, con un poco más de clama se aseguró de guiar a su nueva amiga, entre cuerpos sudorosos que se sacudían al ritmo de la música y humo de cigarro que invadían el lugar. Y cuando divisaron la puerta de color negro que se identificaba bastante bien de las paredes de ladrillo rojo, se miraron con una sonrisa que prometía más que un intercambio de sexo oral.

Pero antes de siquiera poder tomar el pomo de la puerta una voz bastante conocida le interrumpió y le sacó de la calentura que se había alojado en su cuerpo. Soltó a su acompañante lentamente y se giró para mirar a sus espaldas, si, tal cual lo sospechaba ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy y parecía estar en problemas, serios problemas. El rubio se encontraba en una esquina, sentado en un enorme sillón negro luciendo como un rey, se le veía bebido, bastante y estaba siendo encarado por un sujeto que claramente era mayor, un universitario, pensó Harry.

Pese a lo tensa y desfavorecedora que parecía la situación, Malfoy sonreía con altanería, con los brazos extendidos a sus anchas, sobre el respaldo del sillón, estaba solo y el otro tipo, al que Harry no conocía de nada lo miraba con furia, apretando los puños, como si en cualquier momento fuese a soltarle un puñetazo en su pálido rostro y a Harry le sorprendió que la serpiente no luciera ni un poco asustado. Malfoy vestía completamente de negro, con un estilo bastante rebelde que le quedaba muy bien, una mezcla entre formalidad y casual adornado por una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas del mismo material con estoperoles plateados.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó la pelirroja, y él solo atinó a asentir mientras se acercaba más discretamente al lugar de los hechos, esperando escuchar algo de utilidad, algo que le diera una pista de lo que ocurría.

Al primer chico se le unió uno más y Harry estaba seguro de que, de iniciar una pelea, Malfoy no tendría oportunidad, por muy fuerte que golpeara (y vaya que Harry sabía cuánto dolían sus golpes), dos contra uno sería suficiente para dejar el rubito hecho papilla ahí mismo, en aquel sillón que quedaba tan bien con su pulcro atuendo conformado por prendas de diseñador. Y pensó, que si las cosas se ponían feas él podía intervenir, después de todo, Malfoy no se había portado tan mal últimamente.

Si, era verdad que el bastardo no había dejado de humillar a su prójimo, que no dejaba de meterse con los de primero, ni de molestar a aquellos que eran homosexuales abiertamente, también era cierto que se habían agarrado a golpes solo una semana atrás luego de que Malfoy decidiera que le parecía divertido dejar en el escritorio de Lupin un montón de fotografías de hombres semidesnudos, jóvenes principalmente, jóvenes que seguramente ni si quiera habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. Harry no había dudado en ir a reclamarle y aquello había causado una pelea que le había causado detención únicamente a él, pues nadie podía probar que Malfoy hubiera colocado aquellas fotografías en el escritorio del profesor de literatura.

Frunció el ceño, enojándose nuevamente y regañándose por haber sentido un poco de pena por Malfoy, cuando lo único que merecía era aquella paliza que estaba por recibir, el sujeto tendría sus razones para estar enojado con el rubio, él mejor que nadie conocía esa sensación de irritabilidad que Malfoy despedía por los poros de su cuerpo, bueno, aparte de sensualidad y belleza, pero Harry intentaba ignorar aquellas dos sensaciones, porque bueno, Malfoy no era si quiera bisexual y era jodidamente homofóbico, también era un pesado hijo de puta, pero a la hora de follar aquello podía olvidarse fácilmente.

—¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? —Preguntó el rubio con voz indiferente, pero divertida. —Esto se está volviendo bastante aburrido, de verdad, tus amenazas sin sentido, tu frustración sin fundamentos... Eres marica, yo no, no quiero seguir teniendo ésta plática. —Movió la mano, como corriéndolo.

—Eres un... —Gruñó el otro chico, apretando los dientes, claramente enojado. Malfoy se puso de pie y la música se detuvo por un instante que el rubio aprovechó para prácticamente gritar:

—¡YA ME CANSÉ DE REPETIRLO, MALDITO MARICA, LARGO DE MI VISTA, NO VOY A FOLLAR CONTIGO, ME DAS ASCO!

Aquello pareció ser el límite del universitario, quien zafándose del agarre de su amigo, el cual al parecer había previsto la situación lo había sujetado del brazo, rápidamente se acercó a Malfoy quién no dejó en ningún momento su expresión desafiante, lo tomó de la camiseta y levantó el puño, dispuesto a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Draco levantó más el rostro, altaneramente, pero con los puños igual de apretados, dispuesto a defenderse, cosa que no fue necesaria. Harry caminó hasta el lugar del alboroto, muchos habían dejado de lado las cosas que estaban haciendo para poner toda su atención en la pelea que estaba por comenzar, pelea que fue interrumpida por Potter, quien sujetando el brazo del sujeto dijo:

—No creo que sea buena idea, mejor lárgate —Su voz había sido peligrosa, lo sabía, pero debía serlo si no quería parecer un mocoso asustado, estaba bastante ebrio y pelear en esas condiciones sería desfavorecedor.

El universitario pareció notar lo mucho que lo miraban y se reían, seguramente por la manera en que Malfoy le había gritado, así que finalmente soltó al rubio y se zafó del agarre de Harry, empujándolo ligeramente al hacerlo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia su amigo y se marcharon de ahí, con todas las miradas sobre ellos, al menos hasta que salieron de la fiesta. Harry negó y levantó la vista en busca de la pelirroja con la que tenía una _reunión_ pendiente, pero la chica ya se había perdido entre la masa de jóvenes que disfrutaban de la fiesta. Genial, había perdido la oportunidad de tener sexo después de meses por Malfoy.

Decidió que ya que no tendría sexo esa noche lo mejor sería encontrar a Ron y Hermione y anunciarles que se marcharía, no sabía qué hora era, pero seguramente su permiso ya había expirado y sus padres lo regañarían. Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo, sujetándolo con más fuerza de la que debía, se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy, bastante serio, joder si ya hasta se había olvidado de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó de manera hostil, más por costumbre que porque realmente estuviera enojado con él en ese momento. El rubio resopló y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacia la salida, un lugar mucho más privado, claramente.

El frio viento del otoño lo golpeó en el rostro con bastante ferocidad, haciéndolo sentir repentinamente más mareado que minutos antes. Había seguido a Malfoy hasta una de las salidas de emergencia del lugar, uno que no daba a la calle principal, sino a una callecita mucho más angosta y vacía, una callecita que parecía más un estacionamiento trasero que otra cosa.

Malfoy sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta y se colocó uno en la boca, no sin antes ofrecerle uno al moreno que, como no acostumbraba fumar, simplemente se limitó a negar con gesto distraído. No sabía lo que hacía allí, dudaba que el ojigris fuese a golpearlo ahí hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no después de que prácticamente lo había salvado de recibir la paliza de su vida, y estaba seguro que Malfoy, por lo menos, debía estar gradecido por haber mantenido el lindo rostro del que siempre presumía intacto.

La manera de fumar de Draco, pensó Harry, era bastante atractiva, lo hacía lentamente, como saboreando cada segundo que el humo permanecía en su boca, lo hacía elegantemente, pese a que fumar no se consideraba algo que alguien de alcurnia hiciera, pero era justamente eso lo que le daba, al estirado de Malfoy, un toque rebelde y erótico que combinaba perfectamente bien con su atuendo completamente negro de esa noche. Pronto Potter se encontró con los ojos perdidos en aquel cigarro que tambaleaba peligrosamente entre los rosados labios de su rival y pensó que si las cosas fueran diferentes, no lo molestaría besarlos. Pero estaba borracho y no pensaba claramente, así que se limitó a mirar en silencio.

Draco dio una calada más y soltó el humo, formando una nube en el aire, una que se desvaneció lentamente. Ambos se encontraban recargados en una de las paredes del almacén, el ruido interior de la música era lo único que los salvaba del silencio neutral que se había formado entre ellos, eso y el ruido de exhalación que hacía el ojigris al soltar el humo de su cigarro. Justo cuando Harry comenzó a plantearse la mejor manera de salir de ahí y buscar a sus amigos el rubio se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? Nadie te lo ha pedido. —Harry, quién hasta ese momento no se había preguntado realmente el por qué se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, iba a dejar que te partieran la cara pero él era claramente más fuerte que tú y las injusticias nunca me han gustado. —El rubio soltó una carcajada seca.

—Oh... Potter, San Potter, siempre tan bueno —Se burló.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Para eso me has traído aquí? —Preguntó fastidiado e incrédulo.

—En realidad, para pagarte el favor, ya sabes por haberme ayudado con el pesado ese.

—No quiero nada de ti, Malfoy.

—Oh, Potter, créeme, _lo necesitas._ —Harry se quedó en silencio, tratando de que su embriagada mente comprendiera lo que sucedía. —La chica con la que estabas, la que estabas a punto de follarte en aquel cuartucho de mala muerte, aquella preciosa y vulgar pelirroja, es hermana de tu amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Harry se paralizó por la manera en que Draco había dicho eso, había sonado a satisfacción y a venganza, había sonado a amenaza y a altanería y Harry comprendió, comprendió que había pasado semanas tratando de evitar que Malfoy descubriera algo de él, algo que le sirviera para complicarle la vida, para humillarlo, para mantenerlo controlado y él se lo había dado en un arranque de descuido e ignorancia ¿cómo había sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? Ahora le había dado a Malfoy la venganza, le había dado el arma que necesitaba para meterse con él, pues si Malfoy jamás lo había molestado tanto como al resto era porque no había tenido nunca en sus manos un seguro, algo que le asegurara que Harry se quedaría calladito y sin protestar y ahora lo tenía y no era cualquier cosa, su amistad con Ron podía correr peligro de enterarse.

Una carcajada de parte de su verdugo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía rogar? Definitivamente no, no iba a humillarse ante él. ¿Debería amenazar? No, eso no era lo más inteligente. Negociar, debía negociar, ¿pero que iba a ofrecer? Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la serpiente rastrera. Estaba perdido, Draco Malfoy jamás dejaría ir aquella oportunidad. Tal vez debía molerlo a golpes hasta que quedara inconsciente y esperar a que hubiera perdido la memoria.

—Creo saber, Potter, que has entendido todo lo que está en riesgo ahora que poseo esta información y ha sido divertido, por que, durante semanas he intentado buscar algo, encontrar algo que usar para mantenerte a raya, y de haber sabido que solo debía llevarte a una fiesta, lo hubiera hecho desde tu llegada a Hogwarts, porque tú, cara rajada, de entre todos en ese ridículo colegio osaste rechazar mi oferta desinteresada de amistad, osaste plantarme cara cuando nadie más lo había hecho y en pocos meses lograste lo que nadie en todos mis años de colegio, ser un digno rival, alguien con quién pelear limpiamente por los pasillos, y yo lo disfrutaba, mucho —Dio una calada más a su cigarro. —Y ahora que poseo algo que realmente puedo usar en tu contra, me temo que ya no puedo verte como mi igual, humillarte y causarte problemas sería demasiado fácil, Potter, y a mí las cosas fáciles no me gustan.

—Ve al grano, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —El rubio sonrió de manera perversa.

—Quiero que veas lo benevolente que puedo ser cundo alguien me agrada y tú me agradas Potter, te lo dije el primer día de clases, cuando fui a saludarte ¿recuerdas?

—Yo solo recuerdo el puñetazo —Gruñó por lo bajo y Malfoy tiró la colilla de cigarro al suelo para pisarla.

—No voy a decirle nada de esto a nadie —Anunció finalmente, caminando hasta la puerta.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—A cambio de que me demuestres que tan bien sabes jugar éste jugo, _Harry._ Después de todo, eres un oponente digno. Eso y por tu ayuda de ésta noche.

Y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando detrás únicamente la estela de su loción y a un Harry Potter bastante desconcertado, no entendía a Malfoy, no lo entendía para nada, pero si no iba a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con la pelirroja, hermana de su amigo, entonces él no iba a quejarse. Aunque ahora tenía más que claro que debía encontrar un punto débil en la vida de su rival, solo por si Malfoy decidía cambiar de parecer en algún momento.


	6. Capítulo cinco

Harry Potter no era precisamente fanático de asistir a clases, era perezoso por naturaleza y casi siempre dejaba las tareas a último momento, habito que se incrementó cuando su amistad con Ronald Weasley se fortificó. Por supuesto que a Hermione no le hacía demasiada gracia que evitaran los deberes hasta que veían que no era posible hacerlo más, pero después de insistir un millón de veces simplemente se había rendido con ellos y ahora solo volcaba su atención en Neville que era bastante torpe, pero responsable.

Se encontraban a finales de octubre y en la escuela aún no se dejaba de hablar de Harry Potter; el chico parecía haberse vuelto tan popular como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero por razones completamente diferentes; Harry, al contrario de su rival no se dedicaba a hacer miserable a su prójimo, si no de ayudarlo en todo lo que le era posible. Harry era servicial y bondadoso con todos aquellos que lo eran con él, no le costaba nada poner su granito de arena para hacer de Hogwarts un lugar mucho más tranquilo, cosa con la que Draco Malfoy no parecía muy contento. 

Harry no se había dejado intimidar por el hecho de que Malfoy tuviese información comprometedora sobre su persona, al contrario, le había dejado ver al chico que no tenía nada que temer, encarándolo cuando era necesario, plantándose firmemente ante alguna injusticia y defendiendo a cualquiera que fuera víctima del rubio. Harry debía admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido, pues pese a todo Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a soltar nada sobre la noche de la fiesta de Wood, cuando Harry por poco se acuesta con la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo. Al menos sabía que Malfoy tenía palabra, por muy desagradable que fuera el tipo y esto le había hecho sentir curiosidad.

Por esta razón Harry se encontró observando a Malfoy en todo momento, espiándolo en su perfil de _Instagram_ y _Facebook,_ midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos en las clases que compartían y a la hora del almuerzo. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería en verdad, porque si, todo el tiempo parecía ser un hijo de puta que buscaba humillar al resto, siempre parecía sospechoso, tramando cualquier cosa, y sin embargo Harry sospechaba que había algo más, algo que no estaba mirando y que era importante para descubrir de lo que Malfoy estaba hecho, aparte de mierda, claro estaba.

Sus amigos estaban un poquito preocupados, de repente que Harry fuese amigo del príncipe de las serpientes ya no les parecía tan buena idea. Potter volcaba casi toda su energía y atención en espiar a su rival y, aunque el moreno insistía en que solamente buscaba aprender más de él para poder acercarse, la verdad es que su obsesión se estaba tornando extraña e incómoda. No era secreto para Hermione, Ron y Neville que su amigo era bisexual, e incluso habían sopesado la idea de que Potter gustara de Malfoy, a lo que Harry muy ofendido había respondido: _Jamás, nunca en la vida, jamás, ¿a quién le podría gustar alguien tan gilipollas como Malfoy?_

Pero la verdad es que a Harry si le gustaba el gilipollas de Draco Malfoy, es decir, Harry no era ciego, al menos con los lentes puestos no, y sabía distinguir a la perfección a una persona atractiva cuando la veía y Draco Malfoy era el joven más guapo y sexy de todo el colegio. Su belleza era casi exótica, jamás había conocido a nadie con un cabello tan lacio y platinado, jamás había visto unos ojos grises como los suyos, ni una piel tan perfecta y blanca, jamás había visto a nadie cuyos rasgos afilados le quedaran tan bien, y definitivamente jamás había visto a nadie lucir tan bien todo ello en conjunto. Draco Malfoy era varonil; pese a ser bastante delgado tenía músculos firmes y bien ejercitados que lucían a la perfección con su ropa de diseñador.

Pero Harry no era un imbécil, al menos no todo el tiempo, y sabía que con Malfoy perdía el tiempo, el tipo era casi tan homofóbico como un cura de ochenta años bastante arraigado a su religión y a las leyes que según esta seguía. Y Potter sabía, que de entre todos los defectos de Malfoy, la homofobia era la peor. Harry había tenido que auxiliar a Colin más de una vez, después de haber recibido una paliza del rubio y de sus amigos, era horrible y le enervaba la sangre, sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer, Colin nunca quería acusarlo y cuando Harry lo encaraba, Malfoy simplemente negaba todo y se marchaba.

Y así habían sido los días a dos meses de su llegada a Hogwarts, él siendo popular, ganándose un par de némesis bastante interesantes, haciendo nuevos amigos y conociendo una nueva ciudad. Pasando tiempo con su padrino y su novio, el profesor de literatura clásica, Remus Lupin, quién era una persona amable, bondadosa y sumamente culta.

Lupin había sido compañero de clases de sus padres, todos habían estudiado en Hogwarts, igual que él y ahí se habían conocido; James, Sirius, Remus y un tal Peter que se encontraba en prisión, habían sido inseparables durante sus siete años de escuela, eran los reyes del colegio, o al menos así lo decía Sirius siempre que le contaba anécdotas durante su época de estudiante. Su madre siempre le había dicho que de los merodeadores (como el grupo de amigos de su padre se hacía llamar), Remus siempre había sido el más tranquilo, había sido prefecto, tenía el mejor de los promedios y siempre parecía dispuesto a detener a sus amigos de hacer cualquier locura. Lily y Remus habían sido mejores amigos desde antes que su madre comenzara a salir con su padre, quién afirmaba haberse sentido siempre muy celoso de Lupin al menos hasta que éste se había declarado gay a los quince años.

Remus no lo había pasado muy bien después de su declaración, en aquel tiempo la gente no parecía muy dispuesta a aceptar que la homosexualidad existía y que no era una enfermedad, si hasta Sirius lo había tratado bastante mal después de enterarse, aunque pronto admitiría que había sido resultado de su propia frustración sexual. James por supuesto lo tomó de manera excelente, Lily había sido la primera en saberlo, y no porque él se lo dijera y Peter, bueno, el hacía todo lo que James dijera por lo que si no estaba de acuerdo se había aguantado el decirlo. 

Finalmente, cuando terminaron el colegio, Remus hizo una especialidad en literatura en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra. Habían intentado expulsarlo al menos tres veces por su condición, pero eran tan bueno en la materia que siempre había más de un profesor dispuesto a abogar con él. Si, había sido complicado para él incluso encontrar trabajo debido a sus gustos, siempre que conseguía algún puesto el rumor llegaba hasta sus jefes y sin si quiera preguntar lo despedían y él único que había mantenido a Lupin de pie había sido irónicamente, Sirius Black, el único de sus amigos que lo había repudiado y del que había estado enamorado desde el colegio.

Sirius era una persona complicada y confusa, toda una caja de sorpresas, por eso cuando admitió sentir algo por Remus nadie le creyó, ni el mismo Lupin y Black había tenido que poner en practica todo lo que sabía sobre conquista, dándose cuenta de que tratar con un hombre siempre era más difícil que con una chica. Le tomó casi dos años, pero al final Remos había aceptado tener una cita con él y todo había salido extremadamente mal, o al menos en opinión de Lupin, aunque Sirius dijera todo lo contrario.

Remus era un especialista en literatura, sí, pero era bastante bueno en muchas otras áreas como las matemáticas, la biología, la astronomía, la química y el arte, todo un erudito, según Lili Potter y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Lupin era un hombre sumamente atractivo, aún con el paso del tiempo lo seguía siendo y Harry no dudaba que aquella fuese la razón principal por la que Sirius se hubiese fijado en él, el aura del profesor de literatura era tranquila, tenía algo que te hacía sentir seguro y en confianza, su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos cálidos, casi paternales y ni las cicatrices en su rostro lo hacían menos atractivo, al contrario, le daba un aurea interesante; una a la que ni Sirius Black, el hombre más mujeriego todo Londres se había resistido.

Por eso era que Harry amaba tomar clase con Remus, quién era un maestro bastante paciente y experto a la hora de tratar con sus alumnos. Y aquella era la misma razón por la que odiaba que Draco Malfoy siempre buscara la manera de hacerlo desatinar o humillarlo frente a sus estudiantes, odiaba la manera en la que el rubio lo miraba, como si Remus fuera el ser más despreciable sobre el planeta, la misma mirada que le había dedicado a Sirius durante su encuentro en la tienda de música, o incluso peor y Harry no podía si quiera concebir que alguien odiara a Remus, pues no había persona tan amorosa y dulce como él, era hasta aberrante, pero nuevamente ahí estaba Malfoy para desafiar cualquier cosa establecida.

Lupin siempre estaba en su escritorio diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, revisando tareas o leyendo algo, como si no tuviera suficiente de trabajar con libros todo el tiempo y recibía a sus alumnos con una cálida sonrisa, que la mayoría regresaba con entusiasmo, incluido Harry quién siempre intentaba llegar antes de lo previsto y tener una charla pequeña antes de tener que iniciar con la clase y aquel día tampoco había sido la excepción.

Harry llegó completamente solo y se adentró en aula de literatura, dejó su mochila en la silla de siempre y se acercó al escritorio donde Remus comía una manzana y leía _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._ El hombre lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse cerca del escritorio, alargándole una manzana mucho más pequeña que Harry tomó con gusto.

—Creo que no podemos comer durante clases —Dijo el moreno dándole una mordida a la fruta.

—No estamos en clase —Respondió el castaño guiñándole un ojo, colocando un separador en la página de su libro y cerrándolo. —¿Qué tal las clases?

—No soporto a Snape, créeme, si vuelve a llamarme "bueno para nada" voy a prenderle fuego a su feo y sucio cabello.

—Es tu profesor, merece respeto, por... difícil... que sea.

—Sirius me dijo que estaba bien si le prendía fuego —Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer que de verdad prefieras escucharlo a él —Replicó fingiendo indignación y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no, Moony...

—Profesor Lupin —Le corrigió.

—Claro, profesor Lupin... Pero, escucha, sospecho que Snape me odia por mi padre y nadie me ha querido decir nada —Lo miró como esperando una respuesta, el hombre solo sonrió.

—Si no te han dicho nada es por algo, y yo no voy a ser indiscreto.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Remus negó dándole la última mordida a su manzana. —Bueno... si no vas a hablarme de eso hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte.

—Si puedo responder lo haré.

—Si bien... ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy parece odiarte tanto, quiero decir a ti y a Sirius? —Lupin se puso bastante serio, se acomodó en su asiento, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Supongo que por el asunto gay —Sonaba tenso.

—¿De verdad? Quiero decir, sé que Malfoy es homofóbico, mucho, pero cuando te mira lo hace como si... como si le hubieras hecho algo realmente malo, como si te odiara por algo más personal.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó restándole importancia, pero Harry sabía que estaba evadiendo el tema. El profesor comenzó a sacar varios papeles, evitando así mirar a Potter. —En realidad, Harry, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo tratando de encontrar cosas malas en Malfoy, él no me odia más de lo que odia al resto de los homosexuales o de lo que parece odiar al mundo entero, aunque no sea más que una fachada.

—¿Una fachada?

—Creí que lo habrías notado ya, Malfoy no siempre ha sido así, al menos no durante los primeros años, he sido su profesor desde que ingresó aquí y lo conozco... un poco —Agregó rápidamente. —Creo que comenzó a portarse como hasta ahora a finales de cuarto.

—¿Crees que algo le haya pasado? ¿Algo que le hubiera hecho cambiar? —Harry estaba fascinado por la nueva información que estaba recibiendo, la verdad es que nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad, en un Draco Malfoy que había tenido una horrible experiencia que le hubiera hecho volverse insoportable. El rostro de Remus se contrajo en una mueca extraña y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Harry.

—Pero no creo que nada pueda justificar su comportamiento, quiero decir... es realmente desagradable.

—Concuerdo contigo, pero yo creo que en el fondo es su manera de protegerse, de no salir dañado, prefiere ser odiado y temido, respetado... igual que su padre.

—¿Conoces a Lucius Malfoy?

—Iba un par de años por delante de nosotros en el colegio, es miembro del consejo de padres, aquí en Hogwarts, no he tratado demasiado con él, pero puedo verlo, sabes lo bien que se me da leer a las personas —Harry asintió pensativo. —¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que estés tan interesado en Malfoy?

—¿Qué? Ah... no en realidad —Mintió.

—Escucha Harry, sé que Draco puede ser una persona difícil, pero lo mejor será que no intentes crear problemas, eres un buen chico, pero también conozco tu carácter y no me gustaría verte involucrado en algo que después no puedas controlar... algo como vengarte de Malfoy por el golpe que te dio en el rostro o por las ofensas en los pasillos. Escúchame, te lo dice alguien que ha recibido golpes y ofensas toda su vida, no vale la pena crear más rencor, el mundo ya es suficientemente cruel.

—Pero no es justo...

—Nada en el mundo lo es y sin embargo debemos adaptarnos a ello —Le sonrió. —Eso no significa que no defiendas las buenas causas, como hasta ahora, plantándote valientemente ante el chico Malfoy y diciéndole lo que piensas.

—Eso no evita que vaya por ahí golpeando gente o insultándola.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? Desde que llegaste Malfoy no hace ni la mitad de lo que hacía el año pasado —Y Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado, no imaginando a un Malfoy portándose todavía peor. —Creo que tu llegada les hizo bien a ambos, los dos se mantienen a raya por sus personalidades tan distintas.

—Eso es una tontería —Negó. —De todas formas no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Tan obstinado como James —Respondió el profesor, rindiéndose. —Vuelve a tu asiento Harry, la clase está por comenzar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y tomar asiento como siempre, Ron, Hermione y Neville llegaron no mucho después cargando algunos libros de la biblioteca para hacer su ensayo de biología, uno que era en equipo y que harían juntos por la tarde en la casa de los Weasley. Draco Malfoy llegó junto a Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle; las serpientes se sentaron casi al fondo de la sala, junto a las ventanas, entre miradas altivas y cuchicheos de desaprobación hacia el profesor que se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo algo en la pizarra.

La clase comenzó y se marchó rápidamente entre los análisis grupales que todos habían hecho sobre _El retrato de Dorian_ _Gray_ _,_ un análisis que desató un debate grupal bastante animado y variado en opiniones, lo que tenía a Remus más que satisfecho, disfrutaba cuando sus alumnos se involucraban tanto con una lectura y defendían sus puntos de vista con tanta ferocidad. Sorprendentemente para Harry, Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario mordaz, se había limitado a comentar sobre la lectura escuetamente y a participar ocasionalmente y Potter se preguntó si no estaría enfermo, aunque durante química no había actuado de aquella manera.

Al final de la clase el profesor se paró al frente del aula y anunció que su clase interpretaría _Romeo y Julieta_ para el festival de navidad, en el que habría un baile y se jugaría el primer partido de beisbol de la temporada, aquel de los leones contra las serpientes por el que todos estaba realmente entusiasmados. Remus había dicho que asignarían los papeles de manera justa, la semana siguiente, después de Halloween y comenzarían a ensayar esa misma semana, aprovechando todo noviembre para que saliera perfectamente bien, por lo que deberían quedarse después de clases en más de una ocasión, lo que causó varios quejidos y protestas.

Harry pensó que no le molestaría ser Romeo, pero que de ser posible prefería un papel menos difícil de memorizar, incluso había pensado que ayudar con la escenografía, sería divertido si con eso se salvaba de tener que actuar frente a todo el colegio.

—Comienzo a creer que un musical no era mala idea —Expresó Ron con claro fastidio, mientras se dirigían al gimnasio. —De todas las obras del mundo la que más detesto es _Romeo y Julieta_.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, los protagonistas son bastante idiotas, quiero decir, lo de ellos no era amor de verdad, eran demasiado jóvenes —Admitió Harry.

—Bueno, los tiempos de Shakespeare eran diferentes al nuestro, la gente se casaba joven y era perfectamente normal —Intervino Hermione. —Yo creo que es bastante romántico... si, algo absurdo, pero romántico, y creo que interpretarla es genial.

—¿Quieres el papel principal? —Preguntó Neville a la chica a lo que ella respondió:

—En realdad quiero adaptar el guión —Respondió con emoción.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Harry notó que no traía en sus manos su sudadera, por lo que decidió regresar a los vestidores. Sus amigos se adelantaron y él rápidamente hechó a correr hasta donde se había estado cambiando, esquivando a algunas personas en el camino. Se detuvo en seco cuando a la única persona que encontró en los vestidores fue a Malfoy, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al parecer acababa de terminar su clase de gimnasia e iba a darse una ducha.

El rubio giró por el ruido de la suela de las zapatillas de Harry, mirándolo fríamente durante un instante para inmediatamente después darse la vuelta y seguir con su tarea de desnudarse. Potter quería quitar su vista de ahí, pero Malfoy estaba realmente bueno y le estaba costando un trabajo infernal hacerlo. Pensó que en su vida nadie le había atraído tanto como aquel chico, pero tampoco era su culpa, jamás había conocido a alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad recorrió los vestidores, hasta que encontró su sudadera en el asiento donde se había estado poniendo la ropa deportiva y decidido comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, o al menos así lo había planeado hasta que se percató de algo bastante interesante; Draco Malfoy no lo había jodido en todo el día, ni si quiera cuando se había tropezado al salir del aula de literatura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó a un Draco Malfoy en calzoncillos bastante apetecible. El rubio no respondió, se limitó a ignorarlo y a tomar de su bolsa de gimnasia lo que Harry supuso era ropa limpia. — ¿Me estás ignorando? —El rubio no contestó, así que Harry optó por provocarlo. —Oh, ya sé, es porque no tienes a tu grupo de guardaespaldas cerca, todos sabemos que eres un cobarde, pero esfuérzate un poco más en disimularlo —De nuevo sin respuesta y Harry se estaba desesperando así que utilizó la única cosa a la que Malfoy no se resistiría. — Por cierto, lindo culo Malfoy.

Él lo miró y Harry sonrió complacido, en el rostro de Malfoy encontró enojo, rabia que intentaba contener difícilmente. Draco se acercó a él con el rostro enrojecido y Potter creyó que lo golpearía y por alguna razón se sentía realmente satisfecho. Pero Draco Malfoy no lo golpeó, ni nada, simplemente lo empujó para salir por la puerta no sin antes decir:

—Púdrete, Potter.

Y Harry Potter jamás se había sentido tan ignorado en su vida y estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó como el rubio había intentado cubrir cierta cosa en su antebrazo izquierdo.


	7. Capítulo seis

Sacó de la alacena un gran bowl de metal y abrió la bolsa con frituras de queso, las depositó dentro del envase sin mucho cuidado y robando una que otra en el proceso. Inmediatamente después sacó algunos vasos de cristal rojo y los colocó en la charola, junto al bowl con las papas y cargándolo con bastante dificultad lo llevó todo hasta la cómoda sala, depositándolo sobre la mesita de café frente a la chimenea eléctrica. Estaban celebrando, después de casi dos meses desde que se habían mudado, James Potter por fin había conseguido un puesto en el _Scotland Yard_ y no uno cualquiera, le habían asignado un equipo completo por las buenas referencias que había dado su antiguo jefe en el Valle de Godric.

A Lily el nuevo trabajo de su esposo no le hacía mucha gracia, era arriesgado, muy peligroso. Sabía que James amaba ser policía tanto como ella amaba ser médico, y solo por eso había decidido no expresar su inconformismo en voz alta, sin embargo era obvio para todos que no se encontraba muy a gusto, y con buenas razones; ya anteriormente James había estado a punto de morir a manos de criminales a los que perseguía. El hombre amaba la justicia y se apegaba a ella como ningún otro, sin importarle que tan peligrosos fueran los hombres a los que se enfrentara, arriesgando su propia integridad y la de su propia familia.

Así había sido como Harry se había ganado su cicatriz en la frente, su padre había estado tras una mafia bastante poderosa, no solo en su pequeño pueblo, sino en todo Inglaterra, se había metido con la gente equivocada, o al menos eso decía la nota con la que encontraron el cuarto vacío de su hijo y a la niñera sin vida. Se habían llevado al pequeño Harry de tan solo un año y aunque el secuestro había durado solo un par de días habían sido los peores de los Potter. Al final habían recuperado a su hijo gracias a Peter Pettigrew que se decía su amigo y que trabajaba para los malos. Gracias a aquel hombre habían detenido a muchísima gente y aunque no se supo nada de Tom Riddle, el cabecilla, sí que se pudo desmantelar su red de tráfico de personas. Al final el pequeño Harry solo había obtenido una cicatriz en la frente y todo había salido bien, pero Lily definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, nunca más.

Pese a todo James jamás dejó de laborar como policía, al menos hasta que se mudaron y no tuvo más opción. Hasta aquel día. Era treintaiuno de octubre, se cumplían exactamente quince años desde que Harry había sido secuestrado pero aquello no importaba, James había obtenido un trabajo sensacional y todos celebraban con botanas, películas y charlas animadas alentadas por Sirius que estaba realmente contento de que su mejor amigo por fin consiguiera su trabaja ideal.

Después de servir los refrescos, Harry se sentó junto a Remus que se encontraba revisando algunos papeles, seguramente tareas y aquello le hizo sonreír, la dedicación que le daba a su trabajo era fascinante. Estiró un poco el cuello para leer más los papeles, no era tarea, era el guion de _Romeo y Julieta_ que Hermione había adaptado con ayuda deParvati Patil. Harry ya se había resignado a tener que interpretar aquella obra, y aunque le había pedido a Lupin que lo dejase ayudar con la escenografía, él le había contestado que no podía darle preferencia, que todo sería mediante una rifa y que, si le tocaba actuar tendría que hacerlo.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sillón y levantó la vista hasta el reloj de pared que tenían, uno hermoso de cristal y ornamentación dorada que su abuela, la madre de su padre, les había regalado. Aún era temprano, había salido de la escuela solo un par de horas atrás y aún faltaba bastante para las ocho de la noche, hora en que comenzaría la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de los Malfoy a la que estaba invitado.

No podía mentir, se sentía ansioso, su plan de acercarse a Draco Malfoy no estaba yendo muy bien, el rubio repentinamente parecía haber perdido interés en él, parecía mucho más ocupado perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, si hasta había dejado de molestar al colegio entero con sus comentarios mordaces y Ronald le había asegurado que jamás, desde que habían entrado al colegio, lo había visto así de pensativo, lo que para Ron era algo así como un milagro. Sin embargo, Harry intuía que algo no andaba bien, Malfoy no se veía deprimido, ni nada de eso, solo un poco ausente, como si su mente estuviese demasiado ocupada con otros asuntos y aquello no le permitiera meterse con Harry como debía. Las peleas por los pasillos habían cesado, igual que las frases irónicas e hirientes, las humillaciones mutuas y las muy pocas pero existentes peleas a puño limpio.

Harry hubiese creído que con todo eso Malfoy cancelaría su fiesta, pues hasta había terminado por alejarse de sus amigos, quienes aunque con él, parecían saber que necesitaba su espacio y se apartaban un poco. Era raro y Potter, curioso por naturaleza, no había dejado de darle vueltas, pensaba que su mejor oportunidad para averiguar algo era la fiesta que tendría lugar por la noche y aunque aún planeaba vengarse de él por ser un hijo de puta, aquel plan había quedado un tanto relegado, no porque le preocupara Malfoy o su salud, sino porque podía distinguir problemas a mil kilómetros de distancia y todo el lenguaje corporal de Draco Malfoy gritaba que algo malo estaba pasando y él _necesitaba_ saber qué demonios era.

A las seis su madre había recibido una llamada de emergencia y se marchó a mitad de película, habían estado viendo _Kill your darlings_ , una de las películas favoritas de Remus y habían decidido dejarla para después, cuando pudieran continuar viéndola todos juntos. Dado el cambio, Harry había decidido poner algo de música, un mix de varias cosas comenzó a sonar con _The Beatles_ , _Something_ , una de sus favoritas. Sirius se fue a sentar junto a su novio, quien había retomado su trabajo de revisar unos papeles y Harry fue a sentarse junto a su padre quién lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos Potter se adentraron en una interesante charla sobre los pormenores del nuevo trabajo de James mientras Sirius intentaba llamar la atención de Remus haciéndole cariñitos en el cabello. Todos sabían que el profesor no iba a caer, pero de la misma manera todos sabían que Black podía ser más insistente que un cachorrito. James negó divertido al verlos, tal vez recordando algo del pasado.

—Me gusta verte así, papá, tan feliz —Declaró Harry.

—¿Cómo no podría estarlo, cachorro? —James lo llamaba así a veces, Lily siempre decía que los genes Potter los hacían tener el cabello tan alborotado como la melena de un león, James era el papá león y Harry el chorro. —Tengo todo lo que he deseado, una esposa fantástica, a mis mejores amigos juntos y felices, te tengo a ti, que eres mi mayor orgullo, —alborotó su cabello — tengo un trabajo fabuloso y una casa hermosa en un lugar hermoso. Me siento completo y bastante satisfecho.

—Me alegra oírlo, porque yo también estoy muy feliz con mi vida —Sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Aunque no estás cerca de tu novia? —Harry hizo una mueca. —Sabes que tienes que terminar con eso ¿verdad? —Harry asintió, pedir que sus padres no se enteraran de su vida amorosa era pedir demasiado, no por que fueran entrometidos, simplemente parecían saberlo todo.

—Es ella quién no quiere dejarlo.

—Conociéndote, hijo, creo que ni si quiera lo has intentado de verdad.

—Sabes cómo es ella... —James alzó una ceja, advirtiéndole que lo sabía pero que no podía echarle toda la culpa a la chica. —De acuerdo, hablaré con ella... Iré a Godric's Hollow durante las vacaciones de navidad y se lo diré.

—Bien, porque así te educamos —Papá Potter tomó su vaso con soda de la mesita y tomó un trago. —Aún no me has dicho que te pondrás para la fiesta de ésta noche.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? Irá disfrazado de _Naruto_ —Dijo Sirius rápidamente, divertido.

—Amor, no seas tonto, si Harry se disfrazara de algo así definitivamente sería _Sasuke_ , el rubio no le quedaría —Se burló también Remus.

—¿El rubio no me queda? —Preguntó Harry, fingiéndose ofendido. —¿Y ahora qué haré con mi disfraz de _Sailor Moon? —_ Todos soltaron a reír, sin duda imaginando a Harry disfrazado de _Usagi._ —En realidad iré de _Hiccup_ , de _Como entrenar a tu dragón. —_ Aclaró una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

—Bastante original — Dijo su padre con aprobación. —Solo espero que no te confundan con un vikingo cualquiera. —Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba.

—Creí que serías _Victor Van Dort_ de _El cadáver de la novia._ —Dijo Remus.

—Sí, pero al final cambié de opinión —Miró el reloj —Y de hecho... creo que debería ir a cambiarme ya, quedé con mis amigos en la estación de King Cross a las siete y media.

—Sigo sin entender por qué vas a una fiesta en casa de los Malfoy —Gruñó su padrino. —No es como si fuera tu amigo o algo —Remus le dio un codazo discreto.

—Todo Hogwarts está invitado, no veo por qué no —Sonrió condescendiente y se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse su disfraz.

Harry había decidido usar el atuendo del protagonista durante la segunda película, aquella armadura para montar dragones que se fabrica él mismo. No había sido difícil encontrar uno de buena calidad en internet y como esa película le gustaba demasiado había decidido que aquel sería su disfraz. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros irían de diferentes personajes de videojuegos, películas tanto infantiles como no, de personajes icónicos o de los monstruos clásicos para ese día, por lo que ir de un personaje de película para niños no le pareció ni un poco ridículo y además, debía admitir que aquel traje le quedaba fabuloso. Había tenido que hacerle algunos arreglos con ayuda de su madre, pero aparte de eso no había tenido problemas. 

Sabía que Hermione iría de _Bella_ de _La bella y la bestia_ y sabía que Ron asistiría disfrazado de _Chris Redfield_ del videojuego _Resident Evil._ También sabía que Neville no había podido convencer a su abuela de dejarlo ir, por lo que solo serían ellos tres esa noche. No había hablado con sus amigos sobre el plan de hacerse amigo de Malfoy, sabía que estos ya no parecían tan de acuerdo como al principio, pero ninguno le había dicho directamente que lo dejase de lado, por lo que él seguiría con ello aquella noche, esperando a que Malfoy no lo ignorara como lo venía haciendo los últimos días, desde que se lo había encontrado en los vestidores.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente disfrazada y de niños corriendo de un lado para otro en busca de dulces, a Harry en lo particular le entusiasmaba bastante aquella fecha y disfrutaba al ver que la gran mayoría concordaba con él. Los tres leones tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta Whitehall, el barrio donde la propiedad de los Malfoy se encontraba. No tardaron más de vente minutos en llegar y con las instrucciones que Malfoy había dejado y ayuda de _Google Maps_ llegaron a las ocho en punto.

Malfoy Manor era una de las muchas mansiones exageradamente lujosas que se alzaban en aquella zona, era imponente y antiquísima. Harry por supuesto, sabía que los Malfoy nadaban en dinero pero ver aquella propiedad le terminó por abrir los ojos, los Malfoy no solo nadaban en dinero, se pudrían en él. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada donde un hombre que parecía un mayordomo recogía las invitaciones, había ya bastante gente pese a ser temprano, pero Potter no se sorprendió, todos le habían dicho lo fantásticas que eran las fiestas del príncipe de las serpientes.

Cuando entraron, Harry intentó no sorprenderse demasiado por la muy lujosa apariencia del lugar, el cual no tuvo oportunidad de ver por completo pues el paso se limitaba a un pasillo que llevaba hasta un salón de fiestas bastante amplio. Estaba decorado con la temática de Halloween, simulaba un castillo antiguo lleno de antorchas y telarañas, en el fondo estaba una mesa con aperitivos y muchísimas botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas que si bien no eran lujosas y carísimas, tampoco eran cerveza cualquiera.

La música de _The_ _Smiths_ sonaba estrepitosamente con _There is a light that never goes out_ y de la que muchos parecían estar disfrutando, cantando y balanceándose mientras sujetaban algún vaso desechable color rojo con su bebida. Ron por supuesto no perdió el tiempo, se marchó rápidamente a la mesa con los dulces y tomó un poco de todo alegando que ya que estaba ahí de manera obligatoria, de menos probaría todo lo que se le antojara, ganándose una mirada de burla de parte de sus amigos.

La fiesta no tardó en tomar ritmo y en menos de dos horas los jóvenes que habían asistido ya se encontraban completamente ambientados, bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y platicando. Por supuesto que Harry y sus amigos no habían sido la excepción y habían comenzado a bailar (o mejor dicho saltar) al ritmo de _Daft Punk._ Se percataron rápidamente de que los invitados no solo pertenecían a su colegio, pues mucha más gente desconocida se encontraba entre ellos disfrutando de aquella fiesta que estaba siendo todo un éxito.

No fue hasta las once de la noche que Draco Malfoy, el anfitrión dio señales de vida, iba disfrazado de _Jack Frost,_ de la película de _El origen de los guardianes_ , cosa que a Potter le causó diversión, no se imaginaba a Malfoy disfrutando de una película como esa. El rubio parecía bastante animado, platicaba y bebía junto a sus amigos, como si no hubiera pasado los últimos días actuando completamente extraño y Harry debía admitir, aquel disfraz le quedaba como anillo al dedo y no era porque _Frost_ fuese su crush no real de las películas para niños, pero Potter ya sabía que fuese lo que fuese que Malfoy se pusiera le quedaría bastante bien.

Tal vez lo estaba mirando demasiado insistentemente por que no mucho después Draco volteó a verlo, tal vez sintiendo su mirada clavada en su espalda. El rubio borró su sonrisa de segundos atrás y alzó una ceja, tal vez retándolo a que se burlara de su disfraz y Harry, satisfecho de tener su atención después de ser ignorado solo pudo sonreír. Al principio Malfoy solo pareció confundido, pero le correspondió casi de inmediato, haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera ligeramente extraño.

—Harry, esta es tu oportunidad —Dijo Hermione en voz baja, tomando a Ron y arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile, esperando a que Malfoy quisiera acercarse aunque fuese a platicar. Harry sabía lo muy entusiasmada que Hermione estaba con la idea de joder a Malfoy, sobre todo por la manera en la que la había humillado con el asunto de sus padre y la infidelidad.

Pero ninguno de los leones se equivocó, Draco Malfoy no tardó demasiado en acercarse, no parecía molestarle en absoluto ir por allí completamente descalzo. Harry, quién se encontraba cerca de las bebidas, sirvió un par de tequilas y se lo tendió a su rival nada más llegó hasta él, mostrando una expresión bastante amigable, tal vez, fuese lo que fuese que le hubiese molestado los últimos días ya se había solucionado y ahora volvía a ser el mismo. Malfoy aceptó la bebida sin problemas, dándole un trago.

—Lindo disfraz Potter —Le dijo por sobre la música de _Tame Impala._

—Lo mismo digo del tuyo —Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Perdí una apuesta, yo planeaba venir de _Catrín_.

—Creo que ese te queda muchísimo mejor —Aseguró dándole un sorbo a su bebida, no perdiéndose el escrutinio de Malfoy, tal vez, tratando de adivinar si planeaba algo.

—Pareces demasiado amistoso hoy —Dijo sin rodeos, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry sonrió ampliamente, viéndose atrapado, pero no cedió.

—Eres agradable cuando te lo propones, hasta me caes un poco bien cuando no vas por ahí siendo un hijo de puta y los últimos días te has portado bastante bien —Un par de chicas pasaron junto a ellos y soltaron unas risitas, Malfoy les dirigió una mirada desagradable que las hizo alejarse. —Es por el _shipp_ —Aclaró Harry y su acompañante alzó la ceja, no comprendiendo — Bueno, es que muchos emparejan a _Hiccup_ y _Jack_ , ya sabes, un _shipp._

 _—_ Yo no soy marica, Potter.

—Lo sé, Malfoy, no dejas de decirlo —Sonrió con malicia. —A menos, claro, que tengas que repetirlo una y otra vez para convencerte de que...

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, pero no se percató de ello. Había mirado por encima del hombro de Malfoy solo para tener algo que hacer y ahí los había visto, estaban a solo un par de metros de él; se devoraban a besos mientras bailaban al ritmo de _Mr. Brightside_ , su novia y Diggory estaban ahí, pasándolo de lo lindo y se sintió furioso. No podía creerlo, después de las veces que le había pedido a Cho dejarlo por las buenas y ella se había negado, lo mínimo que esperaba era que ella respetara que tenían algo. Y se sentía humillado, como estúpido, él no había querido terminarla por teléfono porque era un caballero y joder ella iba por allí besándose con otros mientras juraba amarlo. Por supuesto que sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita, él había estado besándose con la hermana de Ron solo un par de semanas atrás, pero no por eso su orgullo dolió menos.

Draco notó su cambio de actitud y volteó a ver lo que tenía a Potter tan indignado, soltando una risa satisfactoria en cuanto divisó el asunto, y entonces Harry lo supo, Malfoy lo había hecho a propósito. Pero aquello no importó demasiado, una luz se había encendido frente a él, aquella era su oportunidad para terminar con Chang sin que ella se tirara a llorar y echarle la culpa, y entonces sonrió, ganándose una mirada extrañada del ojigris, que suponía esperaba verlo devastado.

—¡Oh, Malfoy! —Dijo con alegría —Podría besarte ahora mismo, maldito bastardo hijo de puta. —Le alargó su vaso y su acompañante lo tomó aún estupefacto mientras Potter caminaba hasta la escena del crimen.

Cedric y Cho aún no se separaban, parecían bastante concentrados en su asunto y Harry aprovechó eso para tocar el hombro de la que pronto sería su ex. La chica se separó lentamente, bastante fastidiada de que la interrumpieran, aparentemente. Pero su rostro cambió drásticamente al ver a Harry ahí de pie, vestido de vikingo. No se lo creía, eso se podía ver en sus ojos, no se creía que de todas las personas del mundo, precisamente Harry Potter estuviese ahí. Y Harry se regocijó al ver su cara de horror. Cedric por su parte parecía bastante serio, tal vez esperaba tener que llegar a los golpes con Potter y tal vez Malfoy también lo pensó porque un segundo después ya se encontraba ahí, mirando la escena con genuina curiosidad.

—Creo que está de más decir que lo nuestro se acabó ¿no? — _Seven nation army_ jamás le había sonado tan cool, hasta ese momento. —No vuelvas a llamarme, ni nada eso, me parece patético que te hayas reusado a terminar cuando te lo pedí si ibas a engañarme con Diggory. —Miró a Cedric y éste preció tensarse ligeramente. —Tranquilo campeón, ya tengo a Malfoy para liarme a puño limpio, solo quiero darte las gracias y desearte suerte, ahora, si me disculpan, me encanta esa canción y quiero bailarla —Se giró hasta el rubio y sonrió. —¿Nos vamos?

Malfoy asintió mirándolo como si le hubiera salido un ojo extra en medio de la frente, ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile mientras _The Stokes_ sonaba. Entonces Malfoy pareció reaccionar y sonrió como satisfecho.

—Joder, Potter, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, yo buscaba hacerte llorar —Harry sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Eso me hace digno de ser tu enemigo/amigo? —Preguntó sin rodeos y Malfoy apreció aquello. 

—Por supuesto, miserable bastardo —Sonrió ampliamente, tal vez bastante satisfecho por cómo se habían dado las cosas. —Pero no esperes que deje de joderte por los pasillos, a ti o a tus amigos. —Harry sonrió aún más.

—No esperaba menos de usted, su majestad.

Bailaron y cantaron como auténticos amigos por un par de horas más, bastante ebrios como para prestar atención a las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros que estaban acostumbrados a verlos pelear. Y la verdad era que, aunque el plan de ambos era encontrarse puntos débiles, la diversión que estaban sintiendo en ese momento no era para nada fingida y Harry pensó que, si Malfoy cambiaba algún día, su amistad hasta podía volverse verdadera.

Pero la diversión duro bastante poco, el sonido de cosas estrellándose y disparos al aire causó pánico y caos, todos gritaban y corrían desesperados, buscando salir de alguna manera de allí. Malfoy, pese al alcohol reaccionó de inmediato, jalando a Harry hasta un lugar alejado, corrieron por un pasillo y se metieron en una muy pequeña habitación bastante bien disimulada. Harry no comprendía lo que pasaba, se sentía asustado, sobre todo porque no sabía que había sido de Ron y Hermione. Malfoy no lucía mucho mejor, estaba temblando ligeramente y sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarse el brazo.

La música que aún sonaba se veía opacada por los gritos de algunos hombres bastante furiosos que seguían disparando y Harry esperaba que al aire, no le apetecía salir de ahí y ver cadáveres de gente conocida por el suelo.

—Tengo que volver... —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Mis amigos...

—¿Estás loco? Van a matarte o a llevarte...

—¿Por qué me...?

—Porque te buscan, nos buscan, Potter.

El miedo en su voz era palpable, incluso sobre el tono briago que tenía y Harry supo casi de inmediato que aquello tenía que ver con Tom Riddle.


	8. Capítulo siete:

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban de aquella manera, encerrados en una pequeña habitación disimulada en la pared de un largo pasillo lleno de retratos. El sonido de los disparos y de los gritos se habían detenido, pero el ruido de ajetreo y cosas rompiéndose aún era audible. Harry había mandado una llamada de auxilio a su padre casi de inmediato, después de que Malfoy le dijera que los buscaban y se quedara callado, con su mano sobre su antebrazo, como si algo debajo de la sudadera azul le molestara de sobremanera. James estaba histérico, Harry lo había distinguido bastante bien, pese a que le había asegurado que estaba a salvo. James por supuesto había jurado que estaría ahí de inmediato y aunque le había pedido a su hijo que no colgara, al final la señal se cortó.

Draco estaba especialmente nervioso, se removía sobre el lugar en que se había sentado, apretaba con fuerza el bastón que completaba su disfraz de _Jack_ _Frost_ y miraba a Harry de reojo cuando creía que este no lo miraba, observando su cicatriz en la frente. Harry, por supuesto estaba perdiendo la paciencia, era por naturaleza un muchacho bastante inquieto y estar en un lugar tan pequeño sin hacer nada más que esperar le estaba generando algo de claustrofobia.

Quería preguntarle a Malfoy a que rayos se había referido cuando le había dicho aquello de que les buscaban, pero no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta, sabía, muy en el fondo, que solo se estaba negando ante la verdad pero prefería pensar que todo estaba bien, que su padre llegaría con el resto de los policías del _Scotland_ _Yard_ y que lo sacarían de ahí, que su madre le prepararía chocolate caliente para el susto, que después lo dejarían dormir lo que restaba de la noche y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

—No puedes decirle a nadie... —Dijo Malfoy de repente y Harry sintió como si le hubiera costado un montón decidirse a abrir la boca. —No puedes decirles que te buscan, que nos buscan ¿Entiendes?

Para Sorpresa de Malfoy, Harry asintió. El pelinegro sabía que contarles a sus padres aquello solo traería problemas y más si estaba en lo correcto y era Riddle quién estaba tras todo aquello. Sabía que si les decía ellos no dudarían en mudarse lejos, dejando sus empleos perfectos, dejando a Sirius y a Remus atrás nuevamente, sabía que no repararían en tomar medidas, sabía que se largarían hasta Japón de ser necesario y Harry no quería aquello, allí en Londres sus padres eran felices, felices como nunca y él no quería arruinar eso.

—Necesito que me digas lo que sabes —Sentenció después de un momento. —¿Está Riddle detrás de esto?

Malfoy apretó los labios, como sintiéndose incómodo con la pronunciación de aquel nombre pero finalmente asintió y aferró más fuerte la manga de su sudadera. Finalmente y con mucho cuidado levantó la tela azul y le mostró a Harry un tatuaje; una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, Potter jamás lo había visto, pero le causó mala sensación mirarlo. Draco pareció darse cuenta porque acarició ese trozo de piel como si buscara una manera de arrancarse aquella maldita marca que ensuciaba su pulcra y perfecta piel.

—Ellos me lo hicieron —Dijo finalmente. — _Sus_ hombres, mi padre se metió en negocios que no debía y ahora no puede salir de ello sin resultar manchado, ellos lo tienen amenazado, los Malfoy somos figuras públicas y mi padre no iba a dejar que todo saliera a la luz, cometió el error de desafiar a Riddle y terminó metiéndome en esto —Señaló el tatuaje. — _Él_ amenazó con hacerme daño y la única manera de mantenerme seguro era metiéndome a su estúpida mafia y al principio creí que todo estaba bien, creí en las palabras de mi padre y me deje marcar como uno de ellos. Los hombres de Riddle me protegerían y a cambio ganaban un hombre y yo no vi problemas en ello pero... —Miró Harry y cerró los ojos con frustración. — Nunca lo he visto, ya sabes, a _él_ , pero desde que me marcaron en vacaciones ya tenía una tarea asignada.

—¿Querían dinero? —A Harry no se le ocurría que otra cosa pudieran obtener de los Malfoy.

—No, te querían a ti —Dijo de repente, dándose el valor de confesar y Harry retrocedió instintivamente.

—Por eso te acercaste a mí el primer día, por eso insististe en nuestra amistad.

—Sí, exacto —Confesó sin problemas. —Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez estaba más convencido de que no podía hacerlo, no solo porque tu parecías decidido a odiarme sin conocerme, sino porque simplemente era imposible, sé lo que ellos quieren, sé lo que buscan de ti y no es agradable y joder, Potter, no solo van a matarte, van a torturarte hasta que no puedas más y luego entregarán tu cuerpo por partes a tus padres —Cerró los ojos con pesar. —Una cosa es molestar a todo el mundo con palabras y otra muy diferente es... y yo no... no soy esa clase de persona.

Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que decir, Malfoy estaba confesando todo sin problemas, como si hubiera necesitado una charla así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se le notaba algo abrumado y nervioso, como si estuviese rompiendo mil reglas, pero también parecía ligeramente aliviado y Harry jamás creyó que vería el día en que Draco Malfoy se mostrara ligeramente débil. Aunque era lógico, era un chico de dieciséis años metido en algo que no comprendía pero que tampoco le agradaba.

—¿Por qué no han hablado con la policía? Riddle es de los hombres más buscados de toda Inglaterra.

—¿Es que acaso no me has escuchado? Mi padre está metido hasta el fondo con esos tipos, si los atrapan él será arrastrado con ellos y no podemos permitir que...

—El apellido sea manchado —Draco negó distraídamente.

—No puedo permitir que mi padre vaya a prisión —Declaró.

Harry guardó silencio un momento, lo comprendía, era su padre después de todo.

—¿Y por qué has dicho que también te buscan? —Preguntó genuinamente interesado. Draco suspiró pesadamente.

—Porque lo hacen, me negué a hacer lo que me pedían y eso ofendió a Riddle, me habían estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que estaba cumpliendo con mi parte y después de haberme negado se pusieron agresivos, nos amenazaban, sobre todo a mi padre, iban a matarme, y descuartizarme si seguía "revelándome", mi padre tuvo que contratar seguridad privada para vigilarme cuando no estuviera en casa... pero hoy...

—Han irrumpido en tu propia mansión aprovechando la fiesta... —El rubio asintió.

—Dudo mucho que con éste escándalo vuelvan a intentar algo pronto pero...

—Tienes miedo —El ojigris frunció el ceño.

—No estoy asustado Potter, no te equivoques.

Harry rodó los ojos y se removió, cansado de estar sentado, no tenía nada de malo tener miedo, entonces ¿Por qué Malfoy parecía reacio a admitirlo? Habían pasado las últimas horas divirtiéndose como verdaderos amigos y le había confesado la verdad tras el ataque ¿Qué le costaba admitir que tenía miedo? Pero no tardó mucho en deducir la respuesta y aquello le hizo rodar los ojos, conociéndolo, el muy idiota creía que el miedo era para niñas y maricas, con lo homofóbico y machista que era.

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas inundó sus oídos, el teléfono de Harry comenzó a vibrar, era su padre, seguramente ya se encontraba fuera de la propiedad de los Malfoy. Su celular se detuvo e inmediatamente llegó un mensaje de texto que decía: " _Sea donde sea que estés no salgas_ ". El sonido de disparos se reanudó nuevamente y Malfoy pegó un brinquito al estar desprevenido, Harry automáticamente lo tomó de la mano y lo apartó de la puerta, por si alguna bala perdida decidía irse a parar ahí y lo trajo consigo hasta la otra esquina del pequeño cuarto y contrario a lo que Harry hubiera pensado, Malfoy no se enojó porque lo hubiese tomado de la mano, parecía bastante preocupado por sobrevivir y no ser descubiertos.

Estaban sentados hombro con hombro y Harry pudo distinguir la colonia del rubio invadiéndole, era bastante sobria y delicada, justo como quién la portaba. El sonido de golpes bruscos bastante cerca hizo que Harry se aferrara al brazo de Malfoy quién se pegó a él, mostrando el miedo que juraba no sentir y así se quedaron, con los ojos clavados en la puerta y bastante tensos, uno al lado del otro. Luego llegó un golpe a la puerta, algo había chocado contra ella, Harry miró a Malfoy, este había cambiado su expresión, parecía estar pensando en algo; sus ojos grises pasearon por la pequeña habitación y se detuvieron en los ojos de Harry quién se sonrojo ante la intensidad con la que lo miraba.

—Hazte a un lado —Le dijo en voz muy baja y Harry solo atinó a arrastrarse a un lado.

Draco movió una tabla floja del piso de madera, donde antes Harry había estado sentado y de ahí sacó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano. Dentro había una pistola. Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si Malfoy tendría los testículos suficientes para disparar a cualquiera que amenazara con hacerle daño. Y entonces, al mirar sus ojos grises, que habían pasado del mercurio líquido a un metal sólido, supo que sí, que Malfoy le dispararía a su propio padre si atentara contra su vida.

—Detrás de mí, Potter.

—No soy una jodida damisela —Se quejó pero de todas formas obedeció y Draco soltó una carcajada negando.

—Has demostrado no serlo, pero por ahora, solo tenemos un arma.

El rubio se quedó de pie, apuntando firmemente hacia la puerta, como si lo hubieran entrenado para ello, aunque Harry dudaba realmente que el chico alguna vez hubiera sostenido un arma.

—Podrías usarme de escudo humano —Dijo Harry cuando los ruidos se alejaron.

—Podría —Afirmó. —Pero creo que me agradas.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes, pero sigo sin saber por qué y dudo que ser el único con los pantalones suficientes para ponerte en tu lugar sea la razón.

Malfoy se puso serio repentinamente, aferró el arma con algo más de fuerza, su mano tembló ligeramente y por un segundo, pero Harry lo notó y le extrañó bastante. Finalmente el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de la voz de James Potter le hizo cerrarla.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Exclamaba el hombre.

—Es mi papá.

El ojigirs asintió y soltó aire, Harry ni si quiera se había percatado de que lo había estaba conteniendo él también. Draco colocó el arma dentro de la caja y la guardó nuevamente debajo de la tabla floja, le hizo una señal a Potter para que abriera la puerta y éste lo hizo. Con mucha precaución ambos se asomaron y admiraron el desastre del pasillo, habían cuadros y jarrones rotos y el papel tapiz estaba desgarrado. Por supuesto que el salón de baile era la parte de la casa más destrozada; habían impactos de bala por todas partes y algunos rastros de sangre también, los jóvenes que aún quedaban dentro salían poco a poco, a paso lento y con la cara pálida del miedo.

Harry miró a sus espaldas, Draco ya no estaba con él, así que se encaminó entre el montón de policías y alumnos que no le prestaban atención, demasiado ocupados llorando o perdidos en su mente. Era horrible, todo aquel caos lo era y el moreno solo podía esperar a que nadie hubiese salido herido de gravedad... o peor, muriera.

Divisó a su padre dando vueltas por todas partes, parecía realmente preocupado, por lo que caminó con paso rápido hasta él. James estaba junto a Ron y Hermione quienes lucían algo sucios y asustados, pero sobre todo, preocupados. En cuanto Harry se acercó a ellos, lo recibieron con un abrazo colectivo y un sinfín de palabras de alivio a las que él respondió sonriendo amablemente. Se sentía algo culpable, él había estado totalmente a salvo todo el tiempo y había dejado atrás a sus amigos, quienes pudieron resultar gravemente heridos.

—Gracias a dios —Dijo su padre sujetando su rostro con aprensión, un gesto que según decía su madre, le había copiado a ella. —Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Estoy bien, papá, en serio —Respondió. —Le pedí a Malfoy que me indicara donde estaba el baño y me guió hasta él cuando todo pasó, estuvimos ahí escondidos —Mintió.

—Menos mal —Declaró Hermione. —Todo fue un caos, Ron me protegió en todo momento —Dijo orgullosa. —Esos tipos llegaron de repente y comenzaron a disparar al aire y nos cubrimos tras un pilar y no decían nada, parecía que buscaban a alguien, probablemente a Malfoy, con lo rica que es su familia seguro querían secuestrarlo o algo.

—Hemos atrapado a cinco de los siete sospechosos —Aclaró James, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. —Los otros dos murieron en el tiroteo. Vamos a interrogarlos, pero primero te llevaré a casa.

—No creo que sea necesario —Replicó Harry —Pediré un taxi, o algo.

—Ni hablar, jovencito, no voy a dejarte solo... Por cierto... ¿Dónde está el chico Malfoy? —Todos miraron alrededor de los jardines, Malfoy estaba junto a sus amigos quienes parecían realmente aliviados de verlo sano y salvo. — ¿Y sus padres?

—Salieron en viaje de negocios, pero le dieron permiso de hacer la fiesta —Aclaró Harry. —O al menos eso fue lo que oí.

—De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con él también.

Y después de decir eso, James tomó a su hijo y a sus amigos y los llevó hasta el coche de policía que le habían otorgado y los subió a él. Los llevó a cada uno hasta sus casas, dando las explicaciones necesarias y finalmente se dirigió a su apartamento, Harry que se encontraba de copiloto no había dicho demasiado y James presentía algo, algo que no expresó en voz alta pero que comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensaba que era posible, si, lo era, pero no quería que lo fuese. Suspiró, pero su hijo no se inmutó demasiado, así que decidió que investigaría, no le diría nada a su esposa por el momento, no valía la pena preocuparla.

Harry bajó del coche y su padre no se marchó hasta que éste le despidió desde la ventana que daba a la calle.

Lily ya lo esperaba, la noticia del ataque había estado en todos los noticieros y la mujer había salido disparada del trabajo hasta su casa a esperar noticias de su hijo a quién recibió efusivamente entre caricias en las mejillas y besos excesivos en la frente que Harry no rechazó para nada, pese a sentirse ligeramente abochornado. Entendía a su madre, debía estar muerta de la preocupación. Tal y como había pensado, su madre lo guió hasta el sofá después de haber despedido a su padre por la ventana y le entregó una taza con chocolate caliente y lo cubrió con una mantita, era otoño y hacia algo de frio, sobre todo a esas horas de la noche. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició su rebelde cabello, heredado de su padre y Harry se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos mimosamente.

La llamada de Sirius y Remus no se hizo esperar, Harry de su propia voz se encargó de asegurarles que estaba bien y que no había pasado absolutamente nada, todos parecían realmente preocupados por él y él sabía que era por el asunto de Riddle, aquel que no revelaría a nadie, aquel que se había convertido en su secreto, suyo y Draco Malfoy. De repente humillar y hundir al rubio había dejado de tener importancia, de repente le parecía importante mantener una amistad verdadera con él, porque ambos corrían peligro, ambos estaban en la misma situación y le parecía importante unir fuerzas con él. De repente el que fuese un hijo de puta había pasado a segundo plano, Malfoy lo había protegido llevándolo con él a su escondite, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo mientras sujetaba aquella pistola y él se sentía agradecido por ello.

Suspiró, ya no le importaba aquel golpe en el rostro el primer día, o las palabras hirientes, en un momento importante Malfoy, la persona más imposible del mundo había obrado de manera excelente, había demostrado valer más que el oro del que tanto presumía y Harry era de los que apreciaban ese tipo de acciones, de los que valoraban más una buena acción que miles de palabras. Decidió que a partir de aquel día Draco Malfoy sería su amigo, uno de verdad y no por venganza, pero primero debía enseñarle a comportarse como una persona agradable, no iba a andar por ahí con el desgraciado más grande de todo el colegio si este no cambiaba su actitud y aunque sabía que sería difícil, también había descubierto que Malfoy no era tan malo como aparentaba.


	9. Capítulo ocho

Draco Malfoy no era tan horrible como aparentaba, era peor. A aquella conclusión había llegado Potter nada más había puesto un pie dentro de la escuela y se había encontrado con un montón de fotografías del día de la fiesta de Halloween, fotos comprometedoras de un montón de alumnos que se encontraban haciendo muchas cosas que "no debían", como siendo infieles, besando a alguien de su mismo sexo, manosearse con algún desconocido, u orinarse encima.

A Harry tal vez no le habría sorprendido tanto que dentro de Malfoy Manor hubieran cámaras de seguridad, pero sí que le sorprendió que tuvieran tanta calidad; se podía distinguir perfectamente bien a la persona expuesta en la foto, cada una de sus facciones, como se hubiera tomado la foto muy de cerca y con permiso del sujeto. Y por supuesto que no se hubiera enojado tanto si, de entre todas las fotografías no se hubieran expuesto a algunos de sus amigos, o a el mismo, Malfoy lo había dejado como cornudo con una imagen de su ex y Diggory en la fiesta y ahora había pasado de ser Harry Potter, el chico que enfrentó a Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter, el chico al que engañaron en sus narices.

Por supuesto que todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de encontrarse haciendo el ridículo, temerosos de haber sido expuestos por Malfoy, otra vez. Y tal vez Harry hubiera dejado pasar todo el alboroto, pero las constantes miradas de pena no estaban ayudando demasiado a su humor, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería volverse invisible, pero sobre todo quería golpear a Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Un día eran buenos compañeros, bailaron, bebieron, bromearon y se protegieron mutuamente y al siguiente ya estaba echándole mierda encima, exponiéndolo pese a que el mismo rubio había presenciado el que a Harry le valiera muy poco que le estuviese poniendo el cuerno.

Harry sabía que pudo haberle ido peor, sabía que el que hubiese estado a punto de acostarse con la hermana de Ron era por mucho, la peor cosa que Draco Malfoy le conocía y aunque Potter no entendía por que el rubio no había revelado aquello (aún), sí que sospechaba que lo hacía por que planeaba usarlo para chantajearlo o algo. Harry se callaba lo de la marca en su brazo y el rubio no decía nada sobre su pequeño desliz en la fiesta de Wood. Era justo, más o menos, Harry no quería pelear con Ron y Malfoy no quería que su padre fuera a prisión, bueno, tal vez no tan justo, pero así era mejor ¿no?

Su idea de volverse amigo de Malfoy se había ido por la borda, ya no creía ser capaz de ser amigo de ese hijo de puta, se imaginaba haciendo corajes todo el tiempo y no se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con eso, no cuando el asunto de Riddle aún estaba tan fresco. Sabía por su padre que los hombres que habían atacado Malfoy Manor la noche de Halloween no habían soltado nada, habían aceptado sin problemas la sentencia de más de cincuenta años de cárcel por terrorismo y se habían pasado por el arco del triunfo la reducción de su condena si decían algo que fuese de ayuda en la investigación y Harry sinceramente esperaba que su padre no sospechara nada, acababa de entrar al Scotland Yard y ya se estaba viendo envuelto de nuevo en problemas gordos.

Aquel día de clases fue bastante más tranquila que otros, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts había asistido a la fiesta y había terminado con una fotografía vergonzosa colgada en el tablero de anuncios, en los casilleros y en los pasillos, una fotografía que incluía descripción de lo que ocurría y todo, para que no quedara ni un pequeño margen de duda. Sin embargo, fue la primera vez que Harry notó que nadie se reía, tal vez todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de olvidar sus propias vergüenzas, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los alumnos de primero, tercero y segundo, quienes no habían estado invitados y parecían bastante interesados en ver lo que había ocurrido y reírse a espaldas de los más grandes. Harry pensó que era una alivio que aquel colegio no fuese un internado, porque de haberlo sido se habría vuelto loco.

Al llegar a la hora del almuerzo estaba completamente harto, harto de escuchar la voz de Malfoy burlarse y pavonearse por toda la escuela, estaba cansado de escuchar cosas como " _Vaya_ _Bones_ _, no sabía que la podías chupar así_ " o _"¿No se los dije yo hace un año? Lo marica se le notaba a_ _McLaggen_ _desde la luna_ " y tal vez se hubiera parado a intervenir y pedirle de la manera más grosera que pudiera que cerrara la maldita boca, pero cuando sucedió lo de Susan estaba muy lejos y McLaggen le caía casi tan mal como Malfoy. Sin embargo, sí que había intervenido cuando Malfoy había decidido molestar a Luna Lovegood, de la que no tenía más que una fotografía de ella hablando sola con un montón de calabazas talladas.

—Un día, Malfoy, no ha pasado ni un puto día desde que casi nos matan a todos en tu casa, ¿podrías, cerrar la boca?

Y entonces Harry lo notó, la mirada que Malfoy le había dedicado había mostrado frustración, ¿Acaso el rubio buscaba desviar la atención de aquel suceso con aquellas desagradables fotografías y comentarios? Y Harry supo que sí.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar llorando porque tu novia se meta a la boca otro pene que no es el tuyo, Potter?

Contraatacó con rabia, aquella era la primera vez en días que tenían un altercado así de directo y nadie que pasara por aquel pasillo se perdía del espectáculo. Harry se puso rojo de la vergüenza, porque una cosa es que no le importara que Cho estuviera con otro y una cosa muy diferente era que el tema fuera de dominio público, a nadie le gustaba ser humillado de aquella manera y Harry no era la excepción.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy... —Replicó apretando los dientes.

—Muy elocuente, Potter, invítame a tu siguiente ponencia por favor.

Se burló y lo que siguieron fueron golpes a puño limpio por parte de ambos y detención por las tardes después de clases, castigo sin prácticas de beisbol para ambos y muchas, muchas planas por hacer, planas que decían cosas como " _No debo iniciar una pelea con mis compañeros de clases" "Tengo prohibido hacer uso de la agresión física dentro de las instalaciones del colegio"_ y " _La solución está en el_ _diálogo_ _, no en los golpes, somos humanos, no orangutanes_ " Por supuesto que eran frases largas, McGonagall había creído que entre más largas mejor sería el resultado, escribir cada una mil veces sería incentivo suficiente.

Pero estaba equivocada, ni aquello, ni nada hizo que la hostilidad entre ellos menguara, el príncipe de los leones y el príncipe de las serpientes eran como el agua y el aceite y de manera natural se repelían y cada día que pasaba era más y más obvio para toda la escuela que era así. Noviembre pasó con más detenciones para esos dos que en toda su vida y al llegar diciembre las cosas no fueron mucho mejor; peleas a palabras en los pasillos, golpes a la hora del almuerzo a media cafetería, sabotajes durante clases y frente a los profesores. Tal vez hubieran sido expulsados de no haber sido porque bueno, Draco Malfoy era un Malfoy y Lupin había intercedido por Harry.

Por eso, cuando Remus Lupin hizo un sorteo para dividir por parejas el trabajo de escenografía, música, vestuario y maquillaje para la obra del festival navideño, y Harry y Draco quedaron juntos para trabajar con la banda sonora el apocalipsis tuvo lugar. Nadie se lo creía, todos habían comenzado a apostar, ¿quién perdería la vida primero? ¿Malfoy soltaría su veneno o sería Harry quién rugiera primero? Nadie lo sabía, pero si en algo todos estaban de acuerdo era en que Lupin había perdido la cabeza completamente. Nadie podía dudar de las habilidades musicales de ambos chicos, Harry había tenido a Sirius como maestro y Malfoy podía tocar el piano, el violín y chelo desde los cuatro años, no habían muchos chicos en su clase que supieran algo de música y como Lupin solo había escogido a aquellos que tenía algo de conocimiento sobre el tema al final había sido bastante probable que Potter y Malfoy quedaran seleccionados.

Y como si lo hubiera hecho el destino, el rubio y el moreno habían salido sorteados para interpretar a _Romeo_ y _Paris_ , los dos pretendientes de _Julieta_ que sería interpretada por Daphne Greengrass quién no creía su buena suerte al poder protagonizar la puesta junto con Malfoy que había terminado siendo Romeo. Harry, por supuesto sospechaba que Malfoy sentía cierta satisfacción personal al asesinarlo al final de la obra, aunque fuese de mentira, lo notaba durante los ensayos, cuando le clavaba con bastante saña la espada de madera en el pecho.

Por supuesto que tanto Malfoy como Potter habían pospuesto al máximo el tener que verse fuera de clases para arreglar el asunto de la banda sonora, ninguno se decía absolutamente nada, ni si quiera se molestaban en inventarse algún pretexto, simplemente fingían que aquel trabajo no se les había otorgado y seguían con sus vidas, con lo insultos de pasillo y todas esas cosas. Claro que no podían posponerlo toda la vida, y a tan solo una semana del festival ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que, de dejarlo para después terminarían por no hacer nada y su calificación se vería terriblemente afectada.

" _Después de clases en el estacionamiento._ _DM_ "

Decía una nota colgada en su casillero y aunque estaba bastante reacio en hacer cualquier cosa que Malfoy le pidiera decidió que no iba a ser infantil, iría a donde fuera que iban a ir, compondrían la bendita banda sonora y luego volvería a casa a preparar la cena, esperando no tener que volver al día siguiente.

Al término de las clases Harry se despidió de sus amigos con gesto lúgubre, como si alguien acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte y estuviese condenado a morir esa misma tarde por decapitación. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, preguntándose si Malfoy le dejaría pasar a su casa por su guitarra, ya que no sabía tocar otra cosa y cantar frente a él estaba completamente descartado. Al llegar al lugar de reunión el rubio ya estaba de pie frente a su camioneta lujosa y blindada, un par de hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol lo acompañaban y en cuanto Harry se acercó subieron a la parte delantera del automóvil.

—Vamos, sube. —Le dijo con un tono de voz que no sonaba para nada a la forma en la que le hablaba cada que se lo encontraba dentro de la escuela.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó subiendo a la parte trasera del automóvil.

—A Malfoy Manor, tenemos un salón de música bien equipado —Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en que tal vez no iba a ser necesario pasar por su guitarra, Malfoy debió malinterpretarlo por que agregó. —Es completamente seguro, hemos reforzado todo y ya te he dicho que no pienso entregarte a ese loco.

—En realidad me preguntaba si tenías una guitarra —Soltó mirando como un cristal dividía la parte delantera de la camioneta con la parte de atrás, dándoles privacidad.

—Tenemos unas veinte, de todo tipo.

—De acuerdo.

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, Malfoy miraba por su ventana y Harry por la suya, mirando de repente el reflejo del rubio a sus espaldas y preguntándose por qué no lo estaba insultando o molestando, no habían hecho otra cosa en el último mes y le parecía realmente extraño que las cosas fuesen así de tranquilas de un momento a otro. Y era extraño, pero no molesto. Por un momento hasta llegó a pasarle por la cabeza que Malfoy lo provocaba a propósito, pero que en realidad no le odiaba tanto como pregonaba.

Cuando Malfoy había dicho que tenían un salón de música bien equipado no mentía, el lugar era amplio y estaba construido de manera que la acústica era perfecta, tenían un montón de instrumentos que se notaban bastante caros. Los habían recibido un par de mayordomos que se habían encargado de sus cosas y los habían guiado hasta aquel salón para inmediatamente después llevarles unos aperitivos y algo de beber que dejaron sobre una mesita de cristal que estaba en una esquina del salón. Malfoy se dirigió a un librero que contenía un montón de libros de música y partituras sin decir nada, finalmente sacó un par de ellos, se sentó en el piano y dijo:

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde o vamos a hacer esto?

Harry asintió y tomó uno de los bancos de fina madera, lo acercó al piano y tomó una guitarra acústica, la que parecía menos costosa y se sentó junto al rubio que casi de inmediato le extendió una de las libretas con partituras que Harry rápidamente se puso a leer.

—¿Sólo puedes tocar la guitarra? —Le preguntó y Harry asintió concentrado en las partituras.

—Creo que podríamos lograr un efecto medieval únicamente con el piano y la guitarra.

—Pensé que podríamos agregar una flauta y un ukelele.

—No tengo problema con el ukelele, aunque no tengo mucha práctica ¿Puedes tocar la flauta?

El rubio asintió mientras dejaba las partituras sobre el piano y comenzaba a tocar algunas notas al azar, como si estuviera calentando antes de comenzar con la verdadera melodía. Harry no sabía nada de piano, pero podía leer las partituras sin problemas y sabía que Malfoy improvisaba, probaba con teclas por aquí y por allá, hasta que su canción fue tomando forma y se convirtió en una melodía alegre y romántica que a Harry le hizo imaginar el momento en que Romeo y Julieta se miraban por primera vez, en el baile de máscaras. Cerró los ojos y sintió el ritmo, lo invadió lentamente y entonces sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos, rasgando las cuerdas suavemente al ritmo de aquella melodía medieval. Era bastante sencilla, pues constaba únicamente de dos instrumentos, pero era cautivadora y totalmente acorde. La melodía se fue intensificando hasta que Harry pudo ver claramente en su mente los ensayos de la obra, a Malfoy acercándose a Greengrass, presentándole una inclinación, cortejándola y la melodía encajaba tan perfectamente bien que optó por dejarse llevar nota a nota, hasta el final, hasta que Romeo y Julieta tuvieron que despedirse.

Al abrir los ojos, Malfoy aún estaba dando la última nota, una bastante larga, ambos se miraron por un instante, asombrados por la facilidad con la que se habían complementado al tocar, Harry no se consideraba bueno en la materia, pero junto a Malfoy aquella música había sido fantástica. Se sonrieron satisfechos y casi de inmediato tuvieron la misma idea; tomaron sus libretas de partituras y comenzaron a escribir lo que recordaban de la melodía a gran velocidad, como si temieran olvidar algo, aunque sabían que aquello se les había quedado bien gravado en la memoria.

Si bien habían quedado fascinados con ese primer avance, pronto se dispusieron a hacer los arreglos pertinentes, a coordinar los tiempos, a agregar y quitar notas por aquí y por allá, a agregar algo de técnica, pues su melodía no se podía simplemente basar en nada y a cada opinión que daban, a cada idea que tenían, era como si la barrera que habían puesto entre ellos se disolviera, pronto comenzaron a charlar con naturalidad, como cuando habían bailado en la fiesta de Halloween, pronto empezaron a dar su opinión sin temor a parecer idiotas frente al otro y se apoyaron mutuamente, trayendo una melodía bastante buena, algo que seguramente Lupin aprobaría.

Hacer música no era una tarea fácil, al atardecer solo habían podido terminar una pieza, aquella que habían acordado usar para el románico encuentro de los protagonistas, había sido un trabajo duro y arduo, incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que debían seguir corrigiendo algunas cosas, pero lo harían después si el tiempo era suficiente. Harry había descubierto que Malfoy era un amante de la música, la vivía apasionadamente y con fervor, hablaba de ella como un niño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de navidad y ese entusiasmo era contagioso, demasiado.

—Me alivia bastante que podamos coordinarnos tan bien —Confesó Harry. —Creí que nos tomaría años ponernos de acuerdo. —Soltó una pequeña risita.

—Lo dices por cómo somos en la escuela —Afirmó el rubio. —Escucha, Har...Potter, sobre eso... Yo no quería colocar la fotografía de tu novia pero Blaise la vio y no puse hacer nada más. Y las peleas en clases... solo te estaba provocando porque ellos nos están vigilando.

—¿Ellos? —El rubio asintió y tocó una nota vacía. —Los hombres de Riddle...

—Mi padre está buscando la manera de librarnos de ellos... me ha dicho que lo mejor es no hacer amistad contigo, ellos te quieren y planeaban usarme para llegar a ti, mi padre piensa que, si piensan que nos odiamos me dejarán en paz.

—¿Por eso te has portado como un hijo de puta desde la fiesta?

—No del todo, me gusta ser un hijo de puta, me da cierta satisfacción molestar a todo el mundo —Suspiró. —Solo trato de protegerme, de proteger a mi familia, no somos los buenos, pero tampoco somos los malos ¿sabes? Tu padre es un policía implacable, lo hemos investigado, y hará cualquier cosa por protegerte, pero yo no estoy tan a salvo, la gente sospecha, si algo me pasara automáticamente ligarían a mi padre con la mafia, si algo te pasara creerían que tu padre trataba de hacer justicia... ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Los Malfoy tenemos poder y dinero pero mucha gente nos odia y eso es muy peligroso.

—¿Los crees capaces de hacerte algo?

—Cualquier cosa por ver caer a mi padre —Afirmó. —Por eso es que no podemos llevarnos bien, incluso estaba planeando perder a propósito el partido, para mantenerte alejado. Estar juntos significaría pena de muerte para los dos, Riddle te odia, fue gracias a ti y tu familia que cayó del poder hace muchos años, le costó bastante volver a levantar toda su red de tráfico y ahora quiere tu cabeza como recompensa, como venganza por lo que pasó. No dudó en pedirme que me acercara a ti, pero si piensa que me odias no querrá utilizarme más y me dejará en paz y entonces quedaré fuera de toda ésta mierda.

—Menos mal... —Dijo Harry. —Por un momento creí que lo estabas haciendo por mí y eso no sería muy Malfoy.

—Me agradas Potter, eso no era mentira, pero si tuviera que dejarte de carnada para poder huir, lo haría —Ambos soltaron una carcajada. De repente el rubio se puso serio. —Debemos seguir peleando, molestándonos mutuamente, solo así nos salvaremos, hasta que mi padre se quite de encima a ese loco.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo... lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo estás diciendo... quiero decir... ¿no era mejor dejarlo como estaba?

—Sí, claro que lo era pero... tú y yo... bueno, es agradable poder hablarlo con alguien, a veces siento que me asfixia y tú sabes de esto tanto como yo y has prometido no contárselo a nadie y tal vez eres un tanto imbécil, pero he visto que tienes palabra. —Harry no supo si sentirse halagado u ofendido. —Es como que estamos en el mismo barco...

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón... Entonces... ¿Enemigos? —Le extendió la mano y Malfoy la aceptó después de un momento, cambiando su expresión seria por una de petulancia.

—Enemigos.

Se quedaron en silencio, sonriendo divertidos, hasta que Harry dijo:

—Oye, enemigo ¿podrías pasarme tu número de teléfono? Solo por si quiero amenazarte de muerte a media noche o algo... ya sabes... —Draco asintió y se lo dio.

—Pero nada de poner mi nombre ahí, Potter, es peligroso pese a que mi teléfono no es rastreable.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré Romeo y tú podrás ponerme Paris.

—Eso es ridículo.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —Draco negó con la cabeza. —Entonces está hecho, los cambiaremos cada mes y tú podrás escoger la siguiente vez —Y guardó el contacto. —Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de que anochezca.

—Claro, te guiaré a la salida enseguida, déjame ir a mi habitación por alguna chaqueta.

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras el rubio salía de la sala de música y él se ponía a vagar por el lugar, deteniéndose en el estante con los libros y partituras, tomó algunos de los títulos que más le llamaron la atención y los hojeó, eran algunas operas, sonetos y melodías más modernas. Había de todo en aquel anaquel, pero sin duda lo que más le extrañó encontrar fue una biografía de _Danny_ _Elfan_ , un gran compositor, pero sin duda no se vía como algo que los Malfoy disfrutaran.

Abrió el libro y pasó las páginas una a una, no era una edición actualizada, faltaban algunos de los últimos trabajos del autor. Pasó las páginas rápidamente, pero estas se detuvieron en la parte en que se explicaba como _Elfman_ había creado el sondtrack para " _El extraño mundo de Jack"_ , había ahí una fotografía que separaba aquella página del resto, pero no era una fotografía cualquiera, en ella estaba Malfoy, sí, pero estaba junto a Remus Lupin. Harry pudo distinguir de fondo una cafetería que Remus frecuentaba constantemente, porque decía que el café de ahí era el mejor. La fotografía parecía tener al menos unos tres años, Malfoy lucía realmente pequeño, tal vez estaba en segundo grado y sonreía alegremente mientras se colgaba del brazo del profesor, quién como siempre sonreía cálidamente hacia la cámara.

Potter miró de nuevo el libro, no podía ser coincidencia que la fotografía se encontrara ahí, _Nightmare_ _before_ _christmas_ era la película de animación favorita de Lupin, pero sobre todo, Elfan era su compositor favorito y ahí había una foto suya, suya y de un Draco Malfoy que no lucía para nada como el desgraciado que solía hablarle mal al profesor de literatura durante las clases.

Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía, detrás había algo escrito con la letra de Remus.

_"Persigue tus sueños, no les temas". Te quiere,_ _RJL_ _._

Escuchó pasos y rápidamente puso la fotografía en la página donde la había encontrado, cerró el libro y lo colocó de donde lo había tomado, no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que a Malfoy no le habría hecho gracia encontrarlo husmeando entre sus cosas.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entró a la sala de música Harry ya estaba sentado nuevamente, mirando la pantalla de su celular, fingiendo que nada había pasado. 


	10. Capítulo nueve

Lupin se encontraba en el sillón, revisando las partituras de la banda sonora que Malfoy y Potter habían compuesto juntos y comparándola con los tiempos de las escenas en la obra que representarían. Harry había llegado con las partituras sólo una hora antes, había llegado a casa del profesor y su padrino saliendo directamente de Malfoy Manor, la música estaba casi lista para la obra que tendría lugar en dos días, pero Harry no se encontraba pensando en eso, al menos no con la misma intensidad con la que le daba vueltas a la fotografía de Draco y Remus que había encontrado en un libro en la sala de música de los Malfoy.

Harry no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya antes había notado que Remus hablaba del chico Malfoy con cierto cariño o comprensión, como si no le importara que el bastardo le escupiera directamente en el rostro, porque lo hacía, Draco no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de Lupin, ya fuese por su profesión, su humildad o su homosexualidad. Malfoy no se empeñaba tanto con ningún profesor como lo hacía con Lupin, quién, cabe recalcar, jamás le había mandado detención o un reporte, el hombre solamente se limitaba a ignorar al malcriado rubio como si aquello no le afectara.

Y Harry, por supuesto, que era curioso por naturaleza, no podía simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados, _debía_ obtener información a toda cosa y como sabía que no ganaría nada preguntándole a Malfoy o a Remus directamente, había decidido que no le quedaba de otra más que husmear por aquí y por allá en busca de información. Sabía que esculcar en la casa de su padrino y su novio podía no ser muy buena idea, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra mejor. En Malfoy Manor Draco no se separaba de él y ni si quiera le dejaba ver su habitación y ahí, en el apartamento de Remus tenía libre acceso.

El soundtack que habían gravado sonaba, invadiendo la habitación, mientras Lupin leía el guion y sonreía complacido por los cambios de tonos que le daban el impacto necesario a cada situación; el romanticismo, la tensión, el enojo, la indiferencia, etc. Y Harry supo por su mirada que el profesor pensaba lo muy bien que había hecho en hacer que él y Malfoy trabajaran juntos. 

—Mañana terminaremos la última pieza —Dijo Harry. —La de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, y luego podremos ensayar con toda la música antes de presentar la obra, lamento la demora, pero sabes que Malfoy y yo...

—Lo sé, Harry, no se llevan muy bien. —Sonrió condescendiente. —Pero esto que han hecho es fantástico, la banda sonora es parte importante de una obra y ustedes han logrado un gran efecto, pese a solo ser dos personas. Draco es bastante bueno con el piano, se complementaron muy bien.

—¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó Harry, no dispuesto a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. —¿Sabías que Malfoy podía tocar el piano? —Lupin asintió distraídamente, pausando la música.

—En cuarto año le tocó participar en el festival navideño con la clase de música, todos quedaron fascinados.

Harry asintió, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco era como si supiera que tipo de era la que quería escuchar. Lo único que tenía claro es que quería saber que era lo que aquellos dos ocultaban y por qué lo ocultaban. Parecía que en el pasado se llevaban fantástico, si hasta se tomaban fotos juntos. ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Qué había dañado tanto las cosas como para causar que Draco mirara a Lupin como si lo odiara? ¿Tendría que ver con Sirius? ¿Por eso cuando su padrino y Malfoy se habían encontrado no habían dejado de mirarse como si quisieran asesinarse mutuamente? Harry tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—Voy a dejar a Sirius al trabajo y me quedaré un rato a ver su presentación ¿vienes? —Preguntó el profesor, poniéndose de pie y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—En realidad... ¿crees que podría darle un vistazo a tu biblioteca personal? Estoy buscando información para un ensayo de historia. —mintió.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees, Harry, —le sonrió y alborotó el cabello. —pero asegúrate de avisarle a tus padres y de cerrar bien cuando te marches.

Potter asintió y se encaminó hasta la pequeña sala de trabajo de Lupin, donde tenía un par de enormes libreros llenos a tope. Se entretuvo mirando todos los títulos en silencio hasta que Sirius y Remus se despidieron con un grito y cerraron la puerta. Harry rápidamente comenzó a abrir y a pasar las páginas de todos los libros en los anaqueles, sin resultado alguno. Hurgó en los cajones del escritorio de Remus, en las cajas llenas de papeles y hasta en su dormitorio. Entre la ropa, dentro del armario y hasta en la cocina, pero no había nada ni mínimamente igual a lo que había encontrado en casa de Draco y había estado a punto de rendirse hasta que recordó.

Un par de años atrás, había pasado una semana entera en aquel departamento durante el verano, Remus le había encargado recoger un montón de papeles y colocarlos en una caja, la cual, el hombre tomó horas después y la llevó al cuarto de invitados. No había sido intención de Harry espiarlo, había pasado por ahí de casualidad justo cuanto el profesor metía la caja completa en un compartimento secreto dentro del armario de la habitación. Caminó de la cocina hasta la habitación, sin tomarse la molestia de volver a acomodar todo lo que había desordenado de la alacena y rápidamente abrió la trampilla del suelo, dentro habían varias cajas con documentos importantes, todos de Lupin, pero lo más importante era una pequeña caja de zapatos color verde que resaltaba de entre todo lo demás.

Harry casi se desmaya al abrirla. Dentro no solo habían fotografías de un Draco Malfoy notablemente más joven, sino un montón de boletos de cine, la feria, el teatro, conciertos y hasta tikets de restaurantes y cafeterías, habían varias cartas, notas y pequeños objetos a los que Harry no les encontraba sentido (como tapas de sodas y pequeñas rocas) pero que seguramente eran importantes. Tomó la carta que se encontraba hasta arriba de todo, una que se encontraba dentro de un sobre blanco con un lazo rojo. Estaba dirigida al profesor de literatura y estaba firmada por Draco Malfoy.

_Querido Remus,_

_Sé que te sorprenderá recibir una carta mía estando en verano, pero algunas cosas se han complicado y no puedo seguir guardándome esto por mucho más tiempo. Sé que no lo encontrarás fantástico, ni nada por el estilo, seguramente he sido demasiado obvio, pero a estas alturas creo que lo mejor es decirlo sin rodeos; estoy enamorado de ti._

_No me preguntes desde cuando, por que no lo sé, has sido un excelente profesor y un gran amigo, pero creo que lo que siento por ti ha pasado a otro nivel y ya no puedo seguir callándomelo, porque cada que te veo o estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, como nunca en mi vida y si me he animado a confesarlo es porque sé que no te soy indiferente, sé que te gusto por la manera en la que me miras por los pasillos y no voy a negarlo, he estado luciéndome de más tratando de llamar tu atención._

_Sé que no va a ser sencillo, porque tú eres un profesor y yo soy menor de edad, sé que enfrentar a mi padre tampoco será fácil, en la familia nunca ha sido bien vista la homosexualidad, ya sabrás como terminó Black cuando decidió que era gay por ti, y tampoco lo culpo, es difícil resistirse a ti, Remus, créeme, le intenté por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que comprendí que entre más luchaba más atraído me sentía._

_No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes todo por mí, puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que arriesgamos, y el motivo de esta carta es simplemente saberme correspondido ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Remus? ¿Todas esas miradas y las salidas a las que me invitaste significaron algo? Espero que la respuesta sea si, por que aunque aún falten tres años para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte._

_Escapemos juntos cuando sea el momento, lejos de mi padre, lejos de Sirius Black y de todos los que nos conozcan, vayámonos lejos, a un lugar donde nadie nos juzgue. ¿Harías eso por mí?_

_No me importaría robar algunas joyas de mi madre, ni algunas reliquias familiares para mantenernos por un tiempo o para pagarme la carrera de música en la universidad, todo lo que me importa eres tú, desde que te conocí me ha mantenido enganchado a ti y ahora no puedo zafarme ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

_Espero una respuesta, puedes enviar un mail si no quieres enviar una carta, es solo que a mí me pareció más romántico._

_Siempre tuyo, Draco Malfoy._

Harry sujetó la carta con manos temblorosas, joder... Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de puta más homofóbico de Inglaterra era gay por Remus, Remus Lupin, el novio de su padrino, el mejor amigo de su papá. Ahora entendía las fotografías y las notitas y las miradas de Sirius... Malfoy había estado dispuesto a seducir al profesor de literatura con tal de quedárselo, de irse lejos con él, no le había importado su familia o que Lupin ya tuviera una relación. Jodido Draco Malfoy.

Harry no sabía por qué se sentía tan enojado con aquella revelación, lo único que sabía era que Lupin era un bastardo que se había atrevido a fijarse en uno de sus alumnos y Malfoy un hijo de puta caprichoso que no había resistido la tentación de intentar tomar lo que deseara. Era obvio que las cosas no habían salido bien y Lupin sentía culpa por haber rechazado al rubio, por eso era tan condescendiente con él. Joder, todo aquello era una mierda, porque de todas las personas en el universo Malfoy se fue a fijar en Remus Lupin y lo peor es que tampoco lo culpaba, Remus era amable y muy atractivo, no por nada su padrino, un heterosexual ejemplar había caído.

Potter pronto se encontró mirando las fotografías de nuevo y preguntándose si Malfoy aún sentiría algo por Lupin, lo más probable fuese que sí, la manera tan rencorosa en la que lo trataba demostraba importancia, Draco estaba herido y no lo había superado y aquello hizo que se sintiera miserable, como si el delgado lazo que había forjado con él se quebrara, como si las tardes componiendo música junto a él nunca hubieran existido y no lo entendía, porque Draco siempre había sido sumamente desagradable con él —o bueno, lo era en público—, era un desgraciado machista, homofóbico, un hijo de puta sin escrúpulos. Y si, estaba bueno, era muy guapo, pero aquello no significaba nada ¿O sí?

Bufó fastidiado, no, no significaba nada, porque él no sentía nada por Malfoy, eran un par de sujetos que compartían clases y que compartían un secreto bastante turbulento, eran un par de jóvenes que tenían gran afinidad musical y que eran realmente competitivos el uno con el otro, pero eso era todo... es decir ¿qué había hecho Malfoy por él? Absolutamente nada, solo había llevado a su vida el desastre y la tragedia, bien que lo había salvado de los hombres de Riddle el día de la fiesta y guardó el secreto cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, pero nada más.

Pensó que seguramente se sentía irritado por el hecho de que le hubieran ocultado aquello, por que Remus era prácticamente de su familia y nadie había mencionado nada, si, seguramente era eso, estaba enfadado con Remus y decepcionado con él por no ser tan recto como aparentaba. ¿Sirius lo sabría? ¿Sabía el tipo de hombre que tenía por novio? Seguramente sí, por la forma en que su padrino hablaba de Draco, ahora comprendía que no solo era rencor por que fuese un Malfoy, si no por haber sido su competencia amorosa por un tiempo.

Todo era tan confuso para Harry, no estaba pensando claramente, así que simplemente tapó la caja, cerró la trampilla y se llevó consigo todos aquellos recuerdos que no le pertenecían. De todas formas ¿para que las quería Remus?... Y entonces le vino a la cabeza que tal vez el profesor no había rechazado al rubio, tal vez solo estaba esperando, aún quedaba un año para que Malfoy cumpliera la mayoría de edad y conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente para saber que podría estar fingiendo ese odio por Remus, así como había estado fingiendo que lo odiaba a él.

¿Debía hacer algo? Seguramente sí, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Contarle a Sirius que probablemente su relación solo tenía un año más de vigencia le parecía cruel y de todas formas no podía estar seguro. ¿Debía esperar? ¿Debía encarar a Remus? ¿Debía exigirle a Malfoy una maldita explicación? Joder no, tenía que pensar, tenía que llegar a casa, ocultar lo que había robado y luego... luego ya vería por qué en ese momento no se creía capaz de hacer nada que no fuese tonto e impulsivo.

Llegó a su casa en autobús, se sentía cansado y abrumado. Gracias al cielo sus padres aún no estaban en casa y pudo encerrarse en su habitación sin recibir cuestionamientos. Tomó la caja con recuerdos y las metió a su armario en una repisa alta, hasta el fondo, no sin antes sacar una de las fotografías de Malfoy, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba mirarlo de aquella manera, tan sonriente e inocente para mantener viva la llama de la furia contra él.

Sabía que su relación con el rubio no era precisamente el de una amistad, cuando estaban a solas, Draco solía ser amable, si, un tanto sarcástico y un poco cruel, pero no se parecía en nada el rey de Hogwarts que tiraba a matar con sus golpes y palabras. Sin embargo, sentía que había algo más que los unía, se había sentido así después de que habían estado resguardándose en Malfoy Manor durante la fiesta de Halloween y aquello se había reforzado cuando habían comenzado a encontrarse para grabar el sondtrack de la obra. Sabía que probablemente Draco no le había contado de aquello a nadie y que tampoco le diría nada a él y aquello lo decepcionó. 

Colocó la fotografía en su mesita de noche, dejándola boca abajo, ya no soportaba ver esos brillantes ojos grises, le hacían sentir nauseas. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y notó que tenía varios mensajes; uno de Hermione que le recordaba llevar su parte del trabajo de Biología, otro de Ron que no eran más que _memes_ de gatos con sobrepeso y un video con _el pasito perrón_ y finalmente una muy extensa nota de voz por parte de Draco Malfoy alias "Romeo". Se lo pensó muchísimo para reproducirla, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería saber nada de él, le dolía la cabeza de solo recordar lo que acababa de descubrir y sabiendo de él solo empeoraba.

_"Reproduce el maldito audio. 8:30 PM"_

Aquel fue el mensaje que le llegó casi de inmediato y que dejó en visto hasta que su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_"Mira, "Paris", trabajé mucho en eso como para que ahora decidas ignorarme, reprodúcela de una maldita vez. 8:32 PM"_

Un resignado Harry Potter reprodujo el audio. No se encontró con la voz de Malfoy, si no con una composición de piano bellísima y melancólica que le llegó hasta el alma, haciéndolo vibrar por dentro. No tenía palabras para describir aquellos hermosos minutos de melodía, simplemente podía pensar en que Draco debía sentirse sumamente triste si es que podía componer algo como eso y pronto su mente lo llevó al asunto de Remus. Si Draco había estado genuinamente enamorado de él, y lo habían rechazado, sería lógico que entendiera de tragedias, que supiera lo que era estar devastado y lo expresara tan bien a través de sus melodías. Y por un momento, Harry no se sintió enojado, si no desdichado, comprendiendo que, tal vez, Draco Malfoy le gustaba un poquito pese a su horrible carácter. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Bueno, quizás desde el momento en que Malfoy le había roto la nariz en el primer día, no lo sabía.

" _Es hermosa y perfecta para el trágico final. 8:37"_

Escribió finalmente.

" _Me alegra que no tengas dañado el sentido del oído como el de la vista y sepas apreciar un buen trabajo cuando lo escuchas. Agreguemos un ukelele y la flauta, el piano será la base ¿qué opinas? 8:39"_

_"Creo que es perfecta como está, no eres un completo inútil, Romeo. 8:43"_

_"Ja, ja, muy divertido, como sea, la inspiración llegó luego de que te fuiste y no pude esperar a mañana, tal vez podrías venir a ayudarme con los arreglos y luego podríamos ir a tomar algo para celebrar nuestro gran trabajo. 8:47"_

_"Pensé que debíamos ser discretos, que era peligroso que nos vieran juntos, como amigos. 8:52"_

_"Riddle no nos vigila, no por ahora, tiene asuntos más importantes por atender, me lo ha dicho mi padre, pero si eres un cobarde, podemos beber en mi habitación y componer por diversión. 8:55"_

_"No sabía que eso hacían los rivales. 8:59"_

_"Es porque nunca habías tenido un rival como yo ¿aceptas o no? 9:02"_

Harry miró su pantalla, aquello era verdad, jamás había tenido un rival como Draco Malfoy, alguien que representaba todo lo que detestaba y que de todas maneras no podía odiar, al contrario, tenían cosas en común y hasta le caía bien, tal vez era parte del encanto del rubio. Bufó, bueno, no tendría el corazón de Malfoy, ni su amistad, así que suponía que una rivalidad estaba bien.

" _Llevaré algo fuerte. ¿Qué tal tequila? 9:06"_

_"Perfecto, no vemos mañana en la escuela... ¡ah! Y por cierto, hagas lo que hagas, no entres al baño del segundo piso, a menos que quieras terminar con el culo de color rosa. 9:10"_

Harry sonrió, estaba jodido. 


	11. Capítulo diez

Harry no podía ser hipócrita y mentir, simplemente no podía decir que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, por que no lo estaba. Lo que él sentía por aquel rubio desagradable no era más que mera atracción física, porque Draco Malfoy era guapo y ardiente y muy, muy atractivo. Su cabello rubio platino brillando con el sol, su pálida piel reflejando la luz y coloreándose ligeramente de rojo por el esfuerzo físico, su perfecto y ejercitado cuerpo que además de todo había demostrado tener una flexibilidad increíble, sus rosados y delgados labios los cuales repasaba con su aterciopelada lengua, sus brillantes y exóticos ojos grises, todo en Draco Malfoy era perfecto y Harry sabía, por la manera en que todos lo miraban que no, no eran imaginaciones suyas, porque si había algo más ardiente que el heredero de los Malfoy vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero y fumando, era el mismo rubio insoportable enfundado en uniforme de beisbolista.

Llevaban una hora completa jugando aquel estúpido partido que habían acordado a inicios de año, el primero de la temporada interescolar y para el cual, tanto él como Draco habían apostado. Las serpientes iban ganando, no por mucho pero lo hacían. Harry se había encontrado gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que tanto el equipo rival como el suyo estaban al mismo nivel, pese a que ellos tenían la desventaja de jugar con Hermione, a quién las actividades físicas no se le daban de nada. Malfoy era en particularmente bueno como _receptor_ , pero sin duda lucía mucho mejor como _bateador_ , moviendo sus firmes brazos para golpear la pelota, y no que Harry hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo mirándolo saltar, correr, golpear y esas cosas, claro que no, era solo que Malfoy era el rival y al rival hay que tenerlo vigilado.

El festival de navidad concluiría con aquel partido, el resto de las actividades como la obra de teatro, el coro, las representaciones musicales y todas esas cosas ya habían tenido lugar con resultados satisfactorios. _Romeo y Julieta_ había sido la ponencia más aplaudida, Remus había hecho un gran trabajo organizando la obra y el resultado había sido sublime, el vestuario hecho por un conjunto de alumnos que no actuaría era perfecto, al igual que la escenografía y la música, sobre todo la música y si bien las actuaciones no habían sido perfectas —exceptuando la de Draco y la Daphne que eran los protagonistas- todo había salido espectacular, los otros profesores los habían alabado hasta cansarse y hasta el mismo director había pedido a aquel mismo grupo para que organizara una obra más para el cierre de curso.

Pese a todo, Harry se había sentido satisfecho con su desempeño como _Paris_ , batirse en duelo con Malfoy siempre era divertido, sobre todo cuando no habían puños reales de por medio y, aunque en su vida se pelearía por Daphne (aunque era muy guapa, eso no iba a negarlo) la verdad es que había logrado meterse bastante bien en su papel, o todo lo bien que podía hacerlo alguien que no había estudiado actuación. Malfoy por su parte, había estado sublime, había sido el _Romeo_ perfecto, había sabido desplegar todo su encanto y caballerosidad, joder que hasta Harry hubiera caído como la tonta de _Julieta_ si semejante hombre lo hubiera cortejado de aquella manera, porque Draco Malfoy interpretando a Romeo era pura belleza y verbo bien empleado.

Y si a Harry le hubieran preguntado que le había desagradado de interpretar aquella obra, él tal vez hubiera respondido —imaginariamente— que el beso del final, porque Greengrass había sabido aprovechar el momento y se había devorado al rubio como si no hubiese un mañana y no que Harry Potter estuviera celoso, o bueno, si lo estaba, tal vez un poco, porque últimamente parecía que todos tenían derecho de magrearse a Draco Malfoy menos él y aquello era una injusticia, porque según el mismo Harry Potter él había trabajado por aquel derecho más que cualquiera; había soportado las peores fases de Draco, sus insultos, sus miradas de desprecio y sus golpes físicos y emocionales, él, Harry James Potter, y no otro, había sabido ganarse la rivalidad de Malfoy mejor que cualquiera y él, como su único y más grande rival lo mínimo que merecía era una compensación por los daños ¿no?

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, a mitad de un partido de beisbol que no quería perder por nada del mundo por mero orgullo, mirando a Malfoy cada que la posición se lo permitía y recordando la tarde anterior, en que, junto a aquel rubio que parecía imposiblemente alcanzable para él, se había pasado de alcohol y habían terminado riendo a carcajadas y tocando en su guitarra canciones como _Bad_ _Reputation_ de _Shawn Mendes_ o _for_ _him_ de _Troye_ _Sivan_ , canciones demasiado gay pero que Draco no había tenido reparo en demostrar que se sabía de memoria, incluso mejor que las canciones que Harry tocó de _The_ _Rolling_ _Stones_ y _The Beatles_ en versión acústica. Y no que a Harry le molestara que Draco prefiriera las baladas pop, él disfrutaba de todo tipo de música, solo se le había hecho extraño ver aquella cara del insufrible Draco-homofóbico-hijodeputa-machito-Malfoy.

Extrañamente aquello los había unido mucho más y en conjunto con las sesiones de música que habían compartido a la largo de poco más de una semana se podía decir que esos dos habían entablado algo similar a una amistad que ellos preferían llamar rivalidad consensuada. Es decir, ninguno de los dos se contaba secretos íntimos, ni salían por las tardes a pasarla bien por la ciudad, pero su comunicación a base de mensajes de texto y reuniones furtivas en Malfoy Manor eran el comienzo y Harry lo sabía. Y es que con Draco haciéndole compañía se sentía extrañamente bien, el rubio era una compañía bastante... extraña, era sarcástico y hasta grosero, pero era divertido y muy inteligente, su relación se basaba en pelear y hacerse reír al segundo siguiente y Harry sospechaba que aquello sería así toda la vida, porque Draco no podía dejar de ser odioso y él no podía dejar de repudiar aquellas actitudes, de la misma manera en que no podía dejar de mirar el culo de Malfoy cada que hacía un _swim_.

Por supuesto, Harry no era gay y ser bisexual jamás le había supuesto un problema, lo había sabido desde que había coincidido en la duchas con Cedric Diggory durante su tercer año del colegio y en parte por eso podía entender a Cho, Cedric era tan malditamente atractivo que le había abierto los ojos ante su sexualidad. Y tal vez Potter ya se hubiera lanzado sobre cierto rubio que _no_ era su amigo, pero éste parecía tener un pasado bastante turbulento que incluía al novio de su padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y, aunque el shock inicial ya había pasado, no por eso se le antojaba menos irritante, porque Malfoy jamás le había sonreído como en aquellas fotografías que había robado de la casa de Remus. Aunque no era tampoco como si Malfoy sonriera de otra forma que no fuese de manera altiva o arrogante.

Pero que Harry no pudiera tocar a Draco no significaba que no pudiera mirarlo o seguir siendo el mejor rival que hubiera tenido nunca y por eso estaba jugando como nunca en su vida, bateando y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando instrucciones al resto de sus compañeros de equipo y alentándolos a dar lo mejor de sí, olvidando por completo la apuesta que había tenido lugar un par de meses atrás. Y Draco Malfoy parecía completamente decidido a darle pelea a él y a los leones, cada que su equipo marcaba no evitaba pavonearse por todo el campo, robándose grititos de algunas de las chicas que aún no habían sido humilladas por él, o miradas apreciativas de las que sí, pero que, pese a considerarlo un bastardo, no podían negar que estaba buenísimo. Draco Malfoy era todo un caso, disfrutaba de la fama, de la sensación de ser inalcanzable para medio mundo y Harry lo notaba en sus gestos y en sus expresiones corporales y aquello lo volvía loco, porque él mismo se encontraba dentro de esa lista de personas que nunca tendrían a Draco Malfoy, por que Malfoy era imposible para todos menos para Remus Lupin, al parecer.

Aquel pensamiento le costó un par de puntos más, las serpientes poco a poco iban adelantándolos y ni los berridos de Ron, las quejas de Angelina o los murmullos de Oliver lo impidieron y al final, el equipo de los leones perdió, no de manera tan justa, pues las serpientes sí que habían hecho un poco de trampa bastante astuta. De manera que, al final del partido, después de dos horas, unos derrotados leones se marcharon a las duchas lejos de las insoportables serpientes que no dejaban de regodearse en su victoria. Era claro que a nadie le gustaba perder y mucho menos a Harry, pero no era un mal perdedor como Ronald que durante toda la ducha no dejó de decir palabrotas y de quejarse, asegurando que el partido contra los tejones lo ganarían y entonces, se verían de nuevo las caras con las serpientes y los aplastarían.

El último evento del festival era una comida en la cafetería para todos aquellos que habían participado en las actividades, por lo que, cuando Ron, Neville y Harry llegaron a la cafetería, solo encontraron lugar porque Hermione y Luna Lovegood ya les habían apartado lugar, junto a Colin Creevey que parecía sumamente emocionado, hablando del partido y de las fotografías que había tomado durante el festival. Potter tomó asiento junto al fotógrafo y se dispuso a mirar todas y cada una de las fotografías que el chico vendía para financiar la gaceta escolar. Harry no había dudado en pedir una copia de una del equipo completo de béisbol, una de él durante la obra, apuntando su espada hacia Malfoy y una que se habían tomado él y sus amigos de manera casual durante las exposiciones de los proyectos de ciencias de algunos de sus compañeros.

—En serio estuvieron increíbles —Alababa Colin —El partido estuvo muy reñido, ellos también son muy buenos. Las fotos de Harry, Malfoy, Wood y Daphne fueron las más vendidas, pero prometí no revelar la identidad de mis clientes —soltó una carcajada. —Les sorprendería la cantidad de gente que pidió una fotografía de Malfoy, parece como si le odiaran pero le amaran, es bastante extraño.

—Es solo porque Malfoy es atractivo —Intervino Hermione, indiferente. —Pero su cara no puede opacar su podrida alma.

—Por supuesto que puede, Granger y lo hace sin problemas —Intervino la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas.

—¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó Ron, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y empezar una pelea.

—Quiero algunas de esas fotografías —Aclaró. —Y también vine por Potter, de ahora en adelante nos sentaremos juntos, como parte de la apuesta, porque, recuerdan la apuesta ¿cierto? —Todos parecieron tensarse un poco, todos menos Harry quién ya se había puesto de pie, sabiéndose perdedor. —Ahora, Creevey, dame todas las fotografías donde salga yo, mis amigos y el inútil de Potter y dime cuanto va a ser para mantenerme lejos de tu trasero homosexual.

—Harry, no puedes irte con él y fingir que son amigos—Le dijo Ron sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

—En realidad, no tenemos que fingir nada —Aclaró Malfoy dejando el dinero de las fotografías sobre la mesa, prácticamente aventándoselo a Colin en la cara. —No quiero la amistad de Potter, solo lo quiero lejos de ustedes —Sonrió con malicia. —Ahora, _Harry_ —dijo con tono hipócrita —mueve tu trasero hasta la mesa de allá.

—Pero esa está ocupada —replicó.

—Pues córrelos de ahí, dios... ¿Tengo que hacer todo yo?

El rubio tomó las fotografías que Colin le había entregado y caminó hasta una mesa cerca de las ventanas, solo para dos personas y corrió al par de alumnos de segundo que se habían colocado ahí, Harry frunció el ceño y suspiró con frustración, dispuesto a intervenir y dejar que aquellos chicos conservaran su mesa.

—No hace falta que se vayan —Dijo Harry llegando hasta la escena, justo cuando los dos chicos ya se estaban poniendo de pie con la mirada en el suelo. —Esto es estúpido Malfoy, no puedes ir por allí haciendo este tipo de cosas.

—Solo yo decido lo que puedo y no puedo hacer Potter y como mi nuevo amigo obligado, te prohíbo contradecirme.

—La apuesta no incluía tener que soportar tus putadas —se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí, ahora, ustedes, largo, ahora —los chicos comenzaron a caminar lejos, pero Harry detuvo a uno por el brazo.

—No, ustedes se quedan con su mesa, llegaron primero.

—Largo, he dicho —replicó Malfoy. El gris y el verde, desafiándose.

—He dicho que no.

—L.A.R.G.O

—Joder Malfoy, eres imposible —Gruñó Harry al notar que los alumnos más jóvenes parecían a punto de un colapso nervioso al no saber qué hacer. Todos en la cafetería los miraban, sabiendo de la apuesta y sintiéndose muy, muy mal por Harry Potter. Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—De acuerdo, que se queden con su mesa, —muchos soltaron jadeos de sorpresa, Draco Malfoy estaba cediendo — comeremos en los jardines, trae un poco de todo para mí y tarta de fresa, la de melaza me causa náuseas y que sea rápido, Potter, muero de hambre y de ganas de recordarte mi maravilloso juego de esta tarde. —O no...

Y salió de ahí, no sin antes voltear "accidentalmente" el vaso con jugo de uno de los muchachos que ya había vuelto a colocar su charola en la mesa, ni si quiera esperó una respuesta por parte de Potter, sabía que el moreno era tan bueno con todo el mundo que preferiría aquello a correr a ese par de mocosos de segundo año de donde se encontraban comiendo. Harry se encaminó hasta la barra de la cafetería y tomó lo suficiente para dos personas, haciendo equilibrio de manera peligrosa con las charolas, pese a que sus amigos se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo. Él por supuesto, no mostraría debilidad ante Draco-jodido-Malfoy, nunca lo había hecho y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción.

Harry salió de ahí ignorando las miradas de un hombre que parecía bastante interesado en la situación y llegó hasta los jardines, donde Malfoy ya se había sentado cómodamente.

Draco miraba su teléfono móvil con indiferencia. Harry colocó con dificultad la charola en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. El rubio continuó mirando su teléfono, al parecer mirando el blog de algunos artistas en _Instagram_ , comió en silencio, sin apartar su mirada del móvil, mientras Harry se resignaba a permanecer en silencio y a comer lo que había traído para él. Pese a ser invierno él día estaba bastante caluroso, cosas del calentamiento global, pensaba el moreno, no le sorprendería si al día siguiente caía la peor nevada del siglo, el clima estaba actuando completamente loco.

Al terminar de comer se recostó en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar y pensando en que Malfoy parecía ser muy bueno ignorándolo y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Después de casi media hora en silencio, Malfoy bloqueó su celular y mirar hacia Harry quién ya había cerrado los ojos, cansado de intentar encontrarle formas a las nubes. El rubio se recostó a su lado, y soltó aire, tal vez un tanto cansado por el juego que habían tenido y el cual, para sorpresa de Harry, no había presumido ni un poco.

—Nos vigilan —Anunció Draco en voz casi susurrante. —Había un tipo vigilándonos, mis guardaespaldas me lo han dicho.

—Creí que Riddle estaba bastante ocupado con otras cosas.

—Al parecer aún tiene tiempo y energía para seguir molestando —Suspiró. —Debemos andar con cuidado.

—¿Ha intentado contactar contigo? —Draco asintió en silencio —¿Y...?

—No voy a trabajar para él, mi padre saldrá de esta mierda y entonces ya no correré peligro, ni yo ni mi madre... tú por el contrario... no te aseguro que no enviará a otro a por ti. Tal vez debas comentarle a tu padre sobre...

—No, ni loco, mis padres no pueden saber sobre esto —se recargó en sus codos, mirando al rubio. —Y tú tampoco puedes decirles nada. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Yo no voy a ir de soplón con nadie y tampoco estoy preocupado por ti. Ese tipo es peligroso... No entiendo como mi padre fue tan... tonto como para mezclarse con él.

—Creo que lo peor fue implicarte ¿No? Quiero decir...

—Mi padre no me obligó, quiero decir, si, fue cosa suya que yo conociera ese mundo pero... yo tomé la marca porque quería ayudarle, fue mi decisión... —Tocó su antebrazo izquierdo, pensativo. —Supongo que debí tomarlo más en serio, creí que solo sería una forma de asegurarse de que mi padre no hablara de más, no creí que me pedirían nada y estaba equivocado...

—Eres solo un muchacho, Draco, ambos lo somos... solo debemos esperar a que todo pase.

—¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre? —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Vaya confiancitas, Potter.

—Pensé que después emborracharnos y de cantar al son de _Shawn Mendes_ la teníamos —Se burló.

—Jódete Potter.

—Después de ti, _Draco._

Ambos sonrieron, Harry mucho más ampliamente, pensando en que, con suerte, Lucius lograría quitarse de encima a Riddle y entonces no tendrían nada más de que preocuparse, ni un secreto que compartir y aunque aquello los alejara, era lo mejor.


	12. Capítulo once

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron prácticamente volando entre idas "obligadas" a Malfoy Manor y días en casa de los Weasley degustando los deliciosos platillos de la madre de Ron. Harry, quién ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que Draco y Ron pelearan constantemente por su atención, aprendió a sobrellevar todo aquel asunto de la mejor manera posible; Malfoy sabía ser jodidamente demandante, así que muy rara vez podía zafarse de sus compromisos con él y solo le quedaba ocultar cada que Ron lo invitaba a algún lado, pues de enterarse, el rubio se inventaba algo de inmediato, haciendo que Harry no tuviera más opción que salir con él. Por supuesto, era claro que el ojigris lo hacía única y exclusivamente para fastidiar a los leones, Harry no pasaba por alto nunca su mirada de satisfacción cada que se salía con la suya.

Pese a todo, Potter no podía decir que pasar con Malfoy su tiempo libre fuera desagradable, al pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Inglaterra, siempre tenía pases para conciertos, como el de _U2_ al que estuvo invitado con pase vip, o boletos para diversos parques de atracciones y no que Harry fuera interesado, al contrario, cada que podía pagaba los almuerzos que compartiría con el heredero de los Malfoy o los recuerditos y Draco en realidad, cuando no estaban rodeados de conocidos (o de los hombres de Tom Riddle) solía ser bastante agradable, es decir, todo lo agradable que un niñato consentido y sarcástico como él podía ser.

Ron estaba furioso, no soportaba la idea de que Harry, quién se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, pasara demasiado tiempo con Malfoy, cada que tenía oportunidad expresaba lo muy desagradable que debía ser tener que soportar al rubio aquel, gastaba litros y litros de saliva en maldecirlo con palabras nada corteses y, aunque Harry había estado tentado en aclarar que Draco en realidad no era _tan_ malo, siempre terminaba mordiéndose la lengua, porque sabía que ni Ron ,ni Hermione, ni nadie en Hogwarts podría entender que en realidad, Draco Malfoy podía ser agradable.

Harry pensaba que probablemente su cambio de mentalidad se debía principalmente a dos cosas; la primera de ellas, que Draco le gustaba físicamente, porque, cuando alguien te gusta, tiendes a verlo mucho más agradable pese a que esa persona sea el hijo de puta más grande del universo y Malfoy no le gustaba poquito, le atraía como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y la segunda razón, era que Harry había terminado de esculcar en la caja que había sacado de casa de su padrino, donde había encontrado un montón de notas de Draco a Remus, todas ellas desprendía amor puro y Harry no había podido evitar sentir lástima por el rubio. Había deducido por las cartas que Remus había rechazado sus sentimientos, aunque Harry no tenía muy en claro como, solo sabía que Malfoy no se lo había tomado muy bien y había mandado una nota bastante enojado, el moreno suponía que cosas de su orgullo.

El descubrir que Remus no se sentía igual que Draco había sido como quitarse de encima un peso, había comenzado a pensar que no soportaría más tiempo en silencio y que tendría que encarar al novio de su padrino, pero el descubrir la verdad —a medias— había significado un alivio a su conciencia, no hubiera soportado que Remus hubiera engañado a Sirius con la persona que precisamente más le gustaba en ese momento. Saber que Draco podía ser homosexual o al menos bisexual era como una pequeña luz dentro de la oscuridad, una que se apagaba en cuanto Malfoy hacía alguno de sus famosos comentarios homofóbicos y Harry, aunque se había resignado a conservar únicamente su _rivalidad_ , no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se sentiría besarlo o tocarlo, pensamientos que constantemente le traían sueños de índole sexual por las noches, donde Draco Malfoy y él eran los protagonistas.

Harry por supuesto, había intentado encontrar en el rubio alguna señal, algo que le dijera que no le era indiferente, y sin embargo no había nada ahí, porque si bien era verdad que Malfoy no lo trataba _tan_ mal a solas, tampoco se veía interesado en él de otra manera que no fuera una simple amistad-rivalidad. Pero Harry no iba a morirse por que el rubio no lo mirara de una manera especial, es decir, habían más de una persona interesada en él, como la hermana de Ron quién lo había reconocido de la fiesta casi de inmediato y disimulaba bastante bien cada que visitaba a los Weasley o Colin quién parecía derretirse por él cada que coincidían en las duchas. Y Harry, aunque no se consideraba tan atractivo como Draco, sabía que tenía su encanto.

A lo largo de aquellos días de vacaciones, la ciudad de Londres se había sumido en tensión constante, muchos jóvenes de entre catorce y veinte años habían comenzado a desaparecer. La mayoría de ellos habían sido vistos por última vez al salir del colegio por sus amigos, o por sus padres quienes los habían mandado a hacer algún recado a la calle y no volvieron a verlos. La policía por supuesto estaba vuelta loca, pero no tanto como los padres de familia que exigían a sus hijos sanos y salvos. Y todos sabían, por que podían recordar, que la última vez que se había visto algo así había sido cuando Tom Riddle, el traficante de personas más poderoso de los últimos años había estado en el poder y en el negocio, antes de que la policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Godric's Hollow lo detuviera. Y estaban asustados, porque, aunque la banda de Riddle había sido disuelta, a él nunca se le había logrado atrapar y todos sabían lo que les sucedía a aquellos jóvenes que terminaban en sus manos; o terminaban en el negocio de la prostitución o en el de tráficos de órganos.

Por supuesto que la Scotland Yard no había dicho nada de manera oficial, y no por que quisieran ocultar algo, si no por que ni ellos mismos sabían a que se enfrentaban. Y Harry estaba preocupado porque cuando la víctima número quince desapareció, sus padres parecían más paranoicos que nunca, le obligaron a quedarse en casa los últimos días de sus vacaciones, solo podía salir acompañado de un adulto que no fuera Sirius,por supuesto, y solo podía ver a sus amigos si éstos accedían a visitarlo en casa, exponiéndose a sí mismos y nadie parecía entender esta reacción tan exagerada por parte de Lily y James, pero Harry sí que la entendía y la cicatriz en su frente se lo recordaba constantemente.

Y Draco Malfoy no estaba muy contento de pasar sus últimos días libre lejos de su conejillo de indias, así que, después de algunos mensajes del rubio, auto invitándose a su apartamento, a Harry no le sorprendió encontrarlo tras la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, luciendo ligeramente aburrido y con un par de gorilas flanqueándolo a sus espaldas. Potter se quedó en la cornisa, mirando a su rival con resignación, ya había intentado cerrarle la puerta en la cara y uno de aquellos mastodontes se lo había impedido, así que simplemente se limitó a dejarlo pasar mientras él se dirigía hacia el estéreo para bajarle a la música que escuchaba mientras preparaba algo de comer.

 _Don't_ _go_ _away_ de _Oasis_ sonaba en el momento en que Draco se sentó frente a la chimenea eléctrica y disimulaba muy bien que no estaba criticando el apartamento. Harry sin decir nada, caminó de regreso hasta la cocina, donde su crema de champiñones casi se echaba a perder por no haberle bajado a la llama del horno. Ni si quiera se molestó en ofrecerle a su no invitado un vaso de agua, sabía que si Draco quería algo lo exigiría más que pedir y como hasta el momento eso no había ocurrido, se limitó a terminar de preparar su crema y a revisar si el pollo que tenía en el horno ya estaba listo, no le gustaba cuando se resecaba. La canción cambió a _Time is_ _running_ _out_ de _Muse_ cuando Draco al parecer había decidido que las fotografías sobre una de las repisas de la sala le parecían interesantes y comenzó a husmear.

—Dios, Potter, eras un bebé demasiado obeso —Criticó tomando entre sus manos uno de los portarretratos donde Harry sabía había una fotografía de él y sus padres cuando solo tenía dos añitos. —¿Toda tu vida has padecido de miopía? ¿Dónde encuentras lentes tan pequeños?... Y tan horribles...

—¿A qué has venido, Malfoy? —Preguntó fastidiado de las críticas, mientras colocaba la vajilla en la mesa.

—Estaba aburrido en la mansión, mi padre ha salido de viaje de negocios y mi madre está muy ocupada atendiendo asuntos con sus amigas, están tomando el té en con la reina. Pensé que podíamos hacer algo divertido.

—Tienes más amigos —Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido, Harry entendió que había sido por su expresión, ellos no eran amigos, eran rivales. —Quiero decir, amigos de verdad ¿Por qué no los molestas a ellos?

—Ellos me tienen aburrido, tú eres entretenido.

Harry lo miró con fastidio pensando en que, cuando Malfoy se aburriera de él, simplemente lo dejaría pasar como a Zabini o Parkinson, así que se limitó a rodar los ojos y caminar hasta la cocina para llevar la comida hasta la mesa, donde Draco por supuesto, tomó asiento pese a no haber sido invitado. Harry les sirvió a ambos, esperándose de antemano la crítica hacia su forma de cocinar, una que nunca llegó, al parecer el heredero de los Malfoy no iba a ponerse quisquilloso. Harry lo observó comer en silencio, aparentando muy bien que no lo hacía, el muchacho tenía unos modales increíblemente pulcros, y no que Harry no se hubiera percatado antes, pero Malfoy, en medio de su comedor en su departamento de clase media le parecía surreal, sobre todo por la manera tan contrastante que el rubio lucía entre la decoración.

—Nada mal, Potter, sigue esforzándote de esa manera y tal vez puedas encontrar trabajo en la mansión —Harry no sabía si tomar aquello como un halago o como un insulto. —¿Has aprendido tu solo?

—Sí, desde los once, mis padres suelen estar ocupados con sus trabajos.

—Bueno, no me ha parecido del todo desagradable. —Se puso de pie sin molestarse en recoger sus platos y Harry rodó los ojos. —¿A dónde iremos entonces? Hay un club, el hijo del dueño es mi amigo y no tendremos problemas en pasar sin ser mayores de edad, además...

—No puedo salir de casa, Malfoy, te lo he dicho ya un montón de veces. A diferencia de ti, mis padre no pueden pagarle a toda la marina para que hagan de mis guardaespaldas.

—Nada va a pasarte si estás conmigo, no seas llorón, serán solo un par de horas, volveremos antes de que tus padres regresen del trabajo.

—¿Eso es lo que haces cuando te prohíben algo? ¿Te escapas? —Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron ligeramente y miró hacia la puerta, donde debían estar sus guardaespaldas. —Espera... ¿Te escapaste?

El rubio tomó asiento de nuevo y encendió el televisor, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que había música sonando al fondo aún, música que Harry apagó de inmediato. El moreno se sentó junto al rubio quién cambiaba los canales de manera distraída, Potter llegó a la conclusión de que, si Malfoy se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa, probablemente era porque no quería saber nada de sus padres o de sus amigos de verdad y como nunca hablaban de cosas personales, pues tampoco se animó a preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Harry se limitó a proponer jugar en la consola de videojuegos, donde rápidamente se enfrascaron en el modo cooperativo del _Resident_ _Evil_ _6_ en la campaña de _Leon_ donde Harry, por supuesto fue _Helena,_ pues Draco había dicho que, ni de broma iba a ser aquella inútil.

Draco era bueno aniquilando zombis, pero no lo era tanto como Harry quién cuando no estaba perdiendo el tiempo masturbándose, pasaba horas pegado a la consola y pronto se encontraron gritándose y riendo a causa del juego, parecía que habían muchas cosas que podían hacer juntos y complementarse bien, además de la música. Y era divertido, Harry maldecía constantemente y Draco gritaba instrucciones tratando de dirigir todo, ambos disfrutaban de la competencia silenciosa de ver quién reventaba más cabezas o quién aniquilaba más enemigos cuerpo a cuerpo. Y es que su relación siempre era de aquella manera, una competencia constante.

—¡Joder Potter, la maldita tarjeta de acceso! —Draco cubría al personaje de Harry de los zombis. 

—¡Estoy en ello, cierra la boca!

Así se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde, entre balas, zombis, palomitas y soda, maldiciéndose mutuamente por la ineptitud que mostraban y felicitándose secamente cuando el otro hacía algo bien. Harry miró el reloj de la pared, pronto serían las seis de la tarde y Sirius no tardaría en llegar junto con Remus, ambos habían acordado pasar por el taladro de James que necesitaban para colgar unas repisas. Potter por supuesto, no había pensado en ello hasta que la hora estaba por llegar y fue entonces que comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería sacar a Malfoy de ahí, al menos hasta que su padrino y su novio se marcharan, había visto como el rubio reaccionaba al verlos por separado, se imaginaba el drama que se haría si los veía juntos.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a aburrirme —Dijo de manera casual. —¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? Podremos tocar ahí, tengo una guitarra y un ukelele, podemos intentar tocar algo de _Never_ _Shout_ _Never_.

 _—_ ¿No se te ocurrió una banda más heterosexual? —Preguntó pero de todas formas le entregó el mando al moreno.

Después de apagar la consola, se encaminaron hasta el desordenado cuarto de Harry Potter, quién ni si quiera se molestó en fingir que le avergonzaba mostrar su habitación en aquel estado, simplemente se limitó a quitar toda la ropa que no había guardado de la cama y la aventó al armario hecha bolita, lo que hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño con desagrado, sin embargo, el rubio pronto se vio cautivado por la vista al _London_ _Eye_ y se sentó mirando hacia allá. Comenzaron a tocar cosas al azar, como cada que tocaban juntos, uno iniciaba una melodía y el otro intentaba seguirla, a veces eran invenciones y otras tantas canciones de autor. Harry llenó un recipiente con todo tipo de dulces del que comían constantemente, dejando las envolturas por todas partes y así fue hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

—Volveré en seguida —Dijo de manera casual. —Ponte cómodo.

Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para inmediatamente después correr prácticamente hasta el pequeño armario donde su padre guardaba la herramienta, tomar el taladro y abrir la puerta, todo en cuestión de segundos. Fue hasta que tomó el pomo que cayó en cuenta de que probablemente Sirius y Remus preguntarían por los guardaespaldas en la puerta y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Sin embargo, decidió abrir, solo debía tenderles el taladro, sonreír, hacer una broma y decirles que estaba muy ocupado para que se marcharan de inmediato.

Remus y Sirius efectivamente estaban tras a la puerta, vistiendo unos abrigos ridículamente gruesos y tomados de la mano. Cuando miraron a Harry, ambos sonrieron ampliamente, como siempre que lo hacían, pero Harry no pudo corresponderles de la misma manera, no cuando, Draco-rey-del-drama estaba en su habitación sin saber que su amor no correspondido y su novio estaban a solo unos metros de él. Miró por los hombros de ambos hombres, los gorilas de Malfoy no estaban ahí para alivio suyo.

—Aquí tienen, el taladro —Dijo extendiéndoselos, sin apartarse de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. —Lamento no poder charlar, pero ahorita estoy haciendo... unas cosas... —Miró nervioso hacia la puerta de su habitación, siempre había sido muy malo mintiendo.

—Oye, tranquilo mocoso, para tus caballos, al menos déjanos descansar un poco y entrar en calor ¿no? Tu madre estaría muy avergonzada de ti, James miniatura —Reprendió Sirius a forma de broma y abriéndose paso hasta la sala, jalando con él a Remus quién miraba a Harry como si sospechara de algo.

—Es que tengo una visita —Aclaró. —En mi habitación y debo volver, ahora —Hablaba algo nervioso y rápido.

Sirius alzó una ceja de manera juguetona y Remus entrecerró más los ojos, Harry sabía qué pensarían mal de él, pero prefería que pensaran que dentro de su habitación había una chica desnuda a que se enteraran de la verdad, porque la verdad era mucho, mucho peor. Por supuesto que su apariencia en si no ayudaba a la mentira, lucía más asustado que ansioso y aun así Sirius no dejó de mirarle de manera pícara, para inmediatamente después jalarlo y hacerlo sentar entre Remus y él. Harry pensaba que jamás en su vida había deseado tanto algo, como el que se fueran en aquel instante, Draco no tardaría en preguntarse por qué no volvía y saldría y entonces...

—¿La conocemos? —Preguntó su padrino, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de él y Remus solo rodó los ojos.

—Eh... si, si... —Respondió el ojiverde, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia la puerta. 

—Tienes... ya sabes ¿preservativos?

—Canuto, por favor —Intervino Remus —Creo que James ya se ha encargado de la charla sobre la responsabilidad, no avergüences al chico.

—¿No estás orgulloso Remsie? Nuestro muchacho está creciendo.

—Cosa que al parecer tú, cariño, no has hecho —Sirius hizo un puchero de desagrado y Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada que a Harry le sonó a la más estruendosa del universo. ¿Draco reconocería su risa y saldría?

—Creo que debemos conseguirnos a nuestros propios niños —Dijo Sirius de repente, abrazando a Harry por los hombros y atrayendo a Remus hasta ellos. —Harry no parece muy dispuesto a ser un hijo comunitario —Comentó por la manera incómoda en la que Harry parecía estar.

—En serio debo volver —Aclaró intentando no ser grosero.

—Vámonos ya, cachorrito, o vamos a espantar a su cita —Acordó Remus, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a su novio.

Harry se puso de pie enseguida, Remus tomó la mano de Sirius y este había estado a punto de ponerse de pie hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry supo que estaba muerto. Draco Malfoy estaba en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un trozo de papel con gesto confundido que rápidamente pasó a enojo. Sus grises ojos se posaron rápidamente en Sirius Black, quién le devolvió la fría mirada y Harry no sabía decir cual gris estaba más endurecido. Segundos después, los ojos del rubio fueron a parar hasta los ojos dorados de Remus, quién rápidamente soltó la mano de su novio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Pero aquella acción no aminoró la furia de Malfoy, solo logró que Black mirara al profesor de literatura con ofensa y se pusiera de pie.

Aquel fue el último movimiento que alguien dentro de aquella habitación hizo, la verde mirada de Harry iba de Draco a Remus y luego a Sirius, y así, varias veces, tratando de pensar en algo, lo que fuese para romper aquella incomodidad. Malfoy miraba con rencor a Remus, éste lo miraba con tristeza y Sirius parecía realmente jodido de haber sido excluido de aquella atmosfera. Celoso, pensaba Harry, su padrino estaba celoso hasta los huesos, Sirius sabía todo lo que había pasado.

—Draco, creo que ya sabías que el profesor Lupin es novio de mi padrino, viejos amigos de mi padre —Intentó fingir ignorancia. —Y... bueno, ustedes deben conocer a Draco Malfoy, ha sido la portada de corazón londinense desde los catorce. —Caminó hasta Draco, quién ya se encontraba en la entrada a la sala.

—¿Él? —Preguntó Sirius con incredulidad, sin mirar a su ahijado. —¿Estás saliendo con _este_?

—No... no... —Iba a aclarar Harry, pero al mirar la sonrisa de Malfoy, una cargada de maldad se quedó callado. _Oh, mierda_.

Draco Malfoy lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente se colgó de él, sin dejar de sonreír descaradamente, Sirius apretó tanto los dientes que todos los habían escuchado tronar y Harry no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Remus intentó calmar a su novio, quién parecía a punto de saltar sobre el rubio, pero éste apartó al castaño con una ligera sacudida de hombro, diciéndole silenciosamente que, de volver a intervenir, se desquitaría con él.

—Bueno, _Harry_ , no podíamos ocultarlo para siempre ¿o sí? —Harry no se perdió la manera en que Remus pareció tensarse cuando Draco lo miró, con suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado por fin un juego que llevaban mucho tiempo jugando.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas? —Preguntó Sirius entre dientes. —¿Qué es lo que buscas de Harry, pequeña basura?

Draco soltó una carcajada que hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran; él también quería oír la respuesta a ello. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando Malfoy?

—¿Yo? Nada.

—Harry, escucha, este... —Black aspiró y expiró buscando paciencia. — él, no te conviene, ¿cómo has podido fijarte en él? ¿No te he dicho lo rastreros que son en su familia?

—Sirius, por favor... —Le reprendió Remus.

—¿Ahora vas a defenderlo? —Le encaró y Draco sonrió aún más, pero Harry podía sentirlo temblar. Sirius bufó molesto. —Justo lo que me faltaba...

—No aquí, Sirius... —Advirtió Lupin, mirando a Harry de reojo. —En casa...

—¡En casa una mierda! ¡Tú! —Señaló a Draco. —Largo de aquí, no eres bien recibido.

—Creo recordar que esta casa pertenece a los Potter, no tienes ningún derecho —Respondió Malfoy mostrando ligero enojo en su tono de voz. —Te esperaré en la habitación ¿sí? —Dijo el rubio no sin antes besar a Harry en la comisura de los labios y sonreír triunfante cuando Black golpeó el respaldo del sillón con la palma de su mano.

Cuando Harry se quedó a solas con Sirius y Remus solo podía pensar en lo utilizado que se sentía pero por alguna razón no quería desmentir a Draco, aquella era su venganza, él lo sabía.

—Harry... —Aquel tono que Sirius usó jamás se lo había escuchado. —Tienes que sacarlo de aquí, no vuelvas a relacionarte con él, es un hijo de puta y lo sabes, te está utilizando.

Potter miró la puerta, estaba entreabierta, Draco seguramente estaba escuchado.

—¿Lo está? —Preguntó, no afirmando ni negando su relación con él. — ¿Y para qué exactamente? —Remus miró a Sirius, advirtiéndole que guardara silencio, que callara aquello que Harry ya sabía pero que quería escuchar. —Dudo que sea por mi dinero, su fortuna va más allá de lo que yo jamás tendré, ni trabajando toda mi vida, dudo que sea por mi popularidad, soy un don nadie.. ¿Qué podría querer Draco Malfoy de mí?

—Molestarte —Respondió y Harry sabía que mentía. — ¿Ha sido un jodido bastardo contigo desde que llegaste a Londres y ahora de repente está interesado en ti?

—Entonces crees que, alguien como Draco jamás podría fijarse en mí... —Por alguna razón aquella insinuación le hizo sentir menospreciado y ofendido. —Él lo único que quiere es joderme.

—Es un Malfoy, y un homofóbico de mierda, Harry —Remus desvió la mirada hasta la puerta. Y Harry se sintió enfurecer por la mentira descarada.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —Comenzó a decir el ojiverde. —Creo que está ocurriendo algo que no me están diciendo —Ambos hombres guardaron silencio. —Bien, si no van a decir nada voy a volver a mi habitación.

—Harry... —Le detuvo Remus. El profesor miró a su novio y luego a Potter. — Puede que Sirius tenga razón...

Aquello fue demasiado para Harry Potter, quien sentía la sangre hervir. Él había mirado las cartas, las notas y las fotografías y, aunque Remus no correspondiera los sentimientos de Malfoy, aquello no significaba que no fuese importante para él. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Lupin, pensando lo peor de Draco Malfoy aun cuando había sido él quién había alentado a Harry a ver al rubio desde otra perspectiva. Y aquello le hizo enojar, y esperaba, de verdad esperaba que Draco no hubiera escuchado aquello, a él le había decepcionado, no se imaginaba como podía tomarlo el rubio.

—Nos vemos después, cierren la puerta al salir —Les dijo antes de volverse hasta la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Ahí, en la cama, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con el atardecer iluminando su platinado cabello e iluminando las pequeñas lágrimas de enojo que caían por sus mejillas. Harry se quedó pegado a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Draco sujetaba entre sus manos una fotografía, una de las que Harry había sacado de la caja de Remus, una donde un joven Draco Malfoy sonreía a la cámara sonrojado por el frío de invierno.


	13. Capítulo doce

Harry odiaba ser observado, odiaba que hablaran de él y ser el centro de atención, siempre le había parecido molesto y desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, había luchado fervientemente por pasar desapercibido, fallando rotundamente. Su enemistad con Draco Malfoy, el muchacho más popular del colegio le había ganado el reconocimiento ante todos como el único alumno en todo Hogwarts capaz de hacerle frente al príncipe de las serpientes sin temor a salir herido de manera física y emocional. Sin embargo, el que lo consideraran un héroe no hacía menos desagradable estar en boca de todos, mucho menos cuando la razón por la que hablaban era la enorme mancha morada en su pómulo derecho, justo el lugar en que Malfoy le había soltado el peor golpe que jamás hubiera recibido.

Después del espectáculo en su apartamento, donde Malfoy se enfrentó cara a cara con Remus y Sirius, Harry había regresado a su habitación y había encontrado a Draco con un gesto contorsionado por la furia y con lágrimas en los ojos por la misma razón, sostenía entre sus manos una de las fotografías que Harry había robado de Lupin y en cuanto notó que Harry cerró la puerta no dudó en golpearle el rosto con saña.

—No sé lo que piensas que sabes, pero no te metas en esto, Potter y más te vale mantener la boca cerrada si no quieres terminar con todos los huesos fracturados. —Le había dicho antes de marcharse y arrojarle la fotografía hecha bolita.

Y tal vez Harry le hubiera respondido que había sido el mismo Malfoy quién lo había terminado de involucrar en todo aquello, pero había estado muy ocupado en el suelo sujetándose el golpe y maldiciendo en voz baja. No solo se había metido en problemas con el rubio, si no con su propio padrino y su novio, y realmente se sentía jodido, él no había querido estar en medio de todo aquello, él no había querido causar tantos problemas y mucho menos haber recibido aquel golpe que aún después del regreso a clases seguía tan fresco como cuando recién se lo habían dado. Pero definitivamente Harry sabía que lo había jodido cuando poco después Sirius apareció en la puerta de su casa con todo y maletas, Black había puesto fin a su relación de años con Remus por culpa del jodido Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo pronóstico, Malfoy no había dejado de lado la apuesta y seguía manteniéndolo a su lado, aunque Harry sabía que probablemente solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo a él, a sus amigos y a Remus quién no había vuelto a mirar a Harry a los ojos desde que Sirius lo había dejado. El rubio no dudaba en tratarlo como a algún tipo de amigo/sirviente y aunque a Harry no le parecían sus modos, siempre terminaba cediendo, no sabía si por lastima o por culpa, pero lo hacía, siempre y cuando le afectara solo a él y no al resto, y es que Draco Malfoy había tenido el peor humor del que jamás se le había visto en Hogwarts, ya no necesitaba de provocaciones para fastidiar a su prójimo, lo hacía a cada segundo, cada que tenía oportunidad y el colegio estaba aterrorizado.

Harry sin embargo comprendía que, aunque estuviera mal, aquella era su forma de protegerse del daño, sabía que Draco sufría y quería que todo el mundo se hundiera con él, por que Malfoy era de ese tipo de personas, si él no era feliz, nadie podía serlo. Y era peligroso, no solo para las personas que le rodeaban, si no para sí mismo; el rubio había dejado de ser el alumno perfecto, muy rara vez entregaba sus tareas, a veces no llegaba a clases, Harry incluso lo había descubierto bebiendo descaradamente de una botella de wiski que guardaba en su casillero o fumando en los jardines.

Cuando llegó febrero la apuesta finalmente había concluido y para ese momento, Harry era el único amigo que Malfoy conservaba, a la fuerza pero lo hacía, el resto parecía haberse cansado de sus desplantes y de sus groserías y habían decidido darle su espacio, y tal vez Potter hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero era un hombre de la palabra e iba a cumplir con su apuesta. Sin embargo aquello no significaba que no estuviese harto, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que mandaba al rubio a la mierda y luego regresaba a seguir cumpliendo con su castigo. Y es que su relación con Malfoy era bastante extraña, lo odiaba pero no podía estar lejos de él, mucho menos cuando lo veía tan jodido por todo lo que había pasado.

Ambos chicos se encontraba en un pequeño bar en Soho, con un par de cervezas y con la mirada perdida en el escenario donde una pareja había subido al karaoke y estaba haciendo el ridículo al ritmo de _Blue Jeans_ de _Lana del rey_. Draco prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta allí y Harry, aunque había protestado finalmente se encontró disfrutando del ambiente más que de la compañía. Cuando estaban solos, Malfoy no le dirigía la palabra, ni le miraba, se limitaba a tenerlo a su lado como si fuese un accesorio más. Harry pensaba que era preferible, sus insultos constantemente le sacaban canas y últimamente ya no estaba para soportarlos más de lo necesario.

Malfoy dio un sorbo a su cerveza, el hijo del dueño era amigo suyo y no les habían pedido identificación para pedir alcohol, Harry tomó una de las alitas y la comió distraídamente, mientras la pareja bajaba del escenario y un chica bastante guapa subía a cantar terriblemente algo de una tal _Natalia Lafourcade_ , miró la hora en su celular, les había dicho a sus padres que se encontraba en casa de Hermione haciendo un trabajo y que sus padres lo llevarían hasta casa, una mentira por supuesto, pero es que no había tenido de otra, sus padres np le dejaban solo en ningún momento, preocupados por su seguridad. Eran ya las diez de la noche.

—Debo irme —Dijo Harry mientras sacaba de su mochila un suéter, el invierno ya estaba terminando pero seguía haciendo un frio de los mil demonios.

—Te llevaré a casa —Le dijo Draco, hablándolo después de horas de no convivencia en aquel bar. —Pero primero subamos a cantar algo.

—Malfoy, en serio tengo que irme.

—Solo una canción.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para divertirnos.

—¿Y para qué? —Volvió a preguntar, enojado. —Es decir, llevas más de un mes tratándome como basura, si no me he largado como tus amigos es porque éste es mi último día de la apuesta. Me arrastraste aquí prácticamente a la fuerza, no me has dirigido la palabra más que para decirme lo muy horrible que lucía mi cabello, y yo creo, Malfoy, que no, no voy a cantar una mierda contigo.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada, luego apuró su cerveza.

—Vaya ya era hora... —Expresó con satisfacción.

—¿Qué?

—El último mes no te has quejado ni una puta vez de como te he tratado, comenzaba creer que el golpe en tu rostro de verdad te había afectado o que me tenías lastima... ¿me tienes lástima Potter? —Harry se quedó callado, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Sí, claro que se la tenía, pero ¿de qué otra manera podía sentirse? —No la tengas o tendré que golpearte de nuevo.

—Solo si te dejo hacerlo —Replicó el pelinegro.

—Estaba enojado... no soporto la lástima de la gente, por eso te quedaste conmigo, ¿no? Descubriste que el pobre Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, alguien a quién tú aprecias y sentiste lástima por mí, por eso seguiste con esta amistad o lo que sea que tengamos. Debiste creer que era patético he hipócrita, iba por allí gritando a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a los maricas y yo era uno de ellos. Por eso te has quedado conmigo hasta ahora, por eso estás aquí tomando una cerveza y comiendo alitas pese a que no dejas de mirarme con rencor.

Harry lo miró, Draco no parecía ebrio, pero definitivamente no estaba sobrio, tal vez el alcohol le había dado el valor de hablar finalmente sobre lo que sentía. Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, mientras los ojos de Draco brillaban intensamente, en busca de una respuesta. Potter negó lentamente, tomó aire y se perdió en sus labios, estúpido Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo y tan mierda por dentro?.

—Sí, creo que eres patético, pero no por haberte enamorado de la persona equivocada, si no por manejarlo tan mal, ¿era necesario comportarte como lo has hecho las últimas semanas? ¿Era necesario hacer enojar a Sirius así? Está viviendo en mi casa, ¿sabes? Todo por tu culpa, él y Remus se dejaron y mi padrino no me dirige la palabra pese a dormir en la habitación de al lado y nadie me dice lo que está sucediendo. ¿Qué ganabas, Draco? Si, te vengaste, pero no pareces feliz, Remus cada día luce peor y Sirius no está mucho mejor, te has dedicado a molestar a cada persona que se te cruzaba por los pasillos y te desquitaste conmigo, como si fuese mi culpa y aun así... joder, ni si quiera puedo odiarte, porque te comprendo, comprendo por lo que debes estar pasando.

Malfoy lo miró profundamente, como si le costara analizar cada una de las palabras que Harry le decía, luego posó sus grises ojos en los labios rojizos de Potter, lamiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente y Harry sintió que se desmayaba, porque Draco Malfoy no podía estar pensado en besarlo ¿no? No después de la sarta de insultos que le había lanzado el último mes, porque si de algo se había encargado el rubio, era de recalcar cada uno de sus defectos; su cabello desordenado, su manera desaliñada de vestir, su estatura, su miopía y hasta la forma de sus dedos. Draco no podía gustar de él, simplemente era una locura.

—¿Harry? —La voz de Draco lo sacó de su ensoñación, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado. —Quiero cantar...

El moreno asintió distraídamente y se separó de él con mucho trabajo, Malfoy no estaba totalmente sobrio y no iba a provecharse de eso. O bueno... no tanto. Se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano, la mano de Malfoy era fría y delgada, pero muy suave y el solo tacto le provocó pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le recorrieron hasta la punta de los pies. Se acercaron hasta el hombre que ponía las canciones y esperaron su turno. Draco había insistido en que _Baby i'm yours_ de _Arctic Monkeys_ era la única que quería cantar en aquel momento y Harry no se opuso.

Cuando finalmente subieron al escenario, Draco se veía seguro de si mismo y aunque Harry se contagiaba de aquella seguridad nunca había cantado delante de tanta gente y poco a poco los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo y a hacerlo temblar. Miró hacia el rubio, quién le sonrió torpemente cuando la música comenzó a sonar, seguramente a causa del alcohol.

_[Draco]_

_Baby, I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_

_Yours until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words, until I die_

Draco comenzó a cantar, con los ojos cerrados y balancenadose de un lado a otro, mientras una sonrisa tonta iluminaba su rostro. Harry creyó que jamás en la vida había visto algo tan hermoso como Draco Malfoy medio borracho y cantando una balada romántica en un karaoke a la mitad de Soho. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez se estaba enamorando un poquito. Draco guardó silencio y Harry comprendió que era su turno, así que continuó con la canción, ignorando los nervios de segundos antes y perdiéndose en la mirada de Draco quién le miraba fascinado por su manera de cantar.

_[Harry]_

_Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)_

_And I'll be yours (yours) until the sun no longer shines,_

_Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme_

_In other words, until the end of time_

Harry ya no se sentía cohibido, la manera en que Draco le miraba le hacía olvidar que había más gente observando, en aquel momento solo eran él y Draco Malfoy, cantando por diversión y la verdad era que Malfoy no lo hacía nada mal.

_[Draco]_

I'm gonna stay right here by your side,

Do my best to keep you satisfied

Nothin' in the world can drive me away

Cause every day, you'll hear me say

Fue entonces el turno de Harry nuevamente, y no sabía si era efecto de la melodía, pero casi había podido ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de Draco, aquel que había estado buscando por semanas y que simplemente se le había negado, entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez Draco también gustaba de él. Aquello le trajo esperanza y desasociego al mismo tiempo, porque aunque Draco se sintiera ligeramente atraído por él, no era razón suficiente como para que algo entre ellos pasara.

_[Harry]_

_Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)_

_And I'll be yours (yours) until two and two is three,_

_Yours (yours) until the mountain crumbles to the sea_

_In other words, until eternity_

Cantó con el ánimo un poco contrariado, la gente aplaudía mientras la canción llegaba al final y Draco se acercaba a Harry con una sonrisa ladina, aquella que hacía que Potter se derritiera lentamente. Aquella canción había hecho que Harry cruzara la línea entre el gustar y querer, y se sentía estúpido, porque Draco Malfoy no podía ser la persona más opuesta a él y la más odiosa además. Si lo pensaba, que le gustara no era ni mínimamente loco, por que Draco era muy guapo, pero ¿quererlo? Solo porque estaban cantando justos una canción de amor y por que Malfoy lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del universo mientras lo hacía. Eso sí que era loco, pero no se sentía incorrecto y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si acaso ya se sentía así por él desde antes y acababa de darse cuenta.

_[Ambos]_

Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)

Till the stars fall from the sky

Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)

Till the rivers all run dry

Baby, I'm yours

Se miraron a los ojos cuando ambos cantaron la última parte de la canción y Harry se sentía como cuando _Troy_ había cantado por primera vez con _Gabriella_ , amor a primera vista o algo así. Los gritos de la gente y los aplausos le hicieron recordar que había un mundo más allá de los ojos de Draco quién comenzaba a inclinarse hacia su público, fascinado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Harry, enternecido dejó que se luciera un poco más y finalmente lo tomó de la mano para bajarlo del escenario, Draco medio borracho le gustaba bastante.

Caminaron hasta su mesa recibiendo felicitaciones de desconocidos y Harry tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse como había dicho unos minutos atrás. Draco no objetó esa vez y simplemente se limitó a pagar la cuenta para encaminarse hasta la salida, detrás de Potter, ambos sonreían divertidos, haber cantado juntos había hecho desaparecer los muros que los habían separado el último mes y se sentían más ligeros, como cuando habían descubierto que al tocar juntos se complementaban perfectamente.

—Ha sido genial... —Dijo Draco de repente, antes de caminar hasta donde la camioneta estaba aparcada. —Cantas hermoso, Harry.

—Lo dices porque estás borracho —Se burló Potter, pero no por eso dejó de sonrojarse. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez... probablemente. —Ambos soltaron una carcajada. —Lamento haber sido un hijo de puta contigo... estaba algo... confundido...

—¿Confundido? —Preguntó y Malfoy asintió, de repente poniéndose más serio.

—Después de Remus yo... no quería querer a nadie, para mí, el que me gustaran los hombres era sinónimo de desdicha y no volví a fijarme en uno después de ello hasta que... —Lo miró, deteniéndose debajo de una farola, el viento soplaba ligeramente, pero ambos se abrazaban a sí mismos a causa del frío.

Potter contempló el rostro de su acompañante, estaba rojo por le frio y la bufanda no parecía ayudarle demasiado. El moreno se quedó quieto mientras Draco parecía debatir internamente entre decir algo o no hacerlo y el ojiverde casi pudo leer algo de vergüenza en sus expresiones. La manera tan intensa en que le miraba le decían que estaba a punto de recibir una confesión amorosa, pero intentaba no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, después de todo, era Draco Malfoy de quién estaban hablando.

Draco abrió la boca finalmente, ya no lo miraba, de repente parecía que sus zapatos se habían ganado toda su atención y aquello solo incrementó el nerviosismo de Harry. Pero la confesión nunca llegó, una camioneta color negra pasó a su lado y los hombres dentro de ella arremetieron contra ellos a disparos, contra Malfoy, más específicamente. Harry reaccionó casi de inmediato, arrastrando al rubio consigo detrás de un automóvil que se encontraba estacionado cerca de ellos. Pero aquello no evitó que una de las balas le diera al ojigris en el hombro. La sangre comenzó a manchar su camiseta blanca y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese entrar en pánico.

Los guardaespaldas de Malfoy llegaron casi de inmediato y sus atacantes se dieron a la fuga en un parpadeo, Harry sujetaba la herida de Draco quién no se quejaba del dolor, pero que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Vas a estar bien, creo que solo es superficial —Le decía mientras lo subía a la camioneta blindada y los guardaespaldas conducían rápidamente hasta el hospital central de Londres.

—Querían matarme... querían matarme... —Decía estupefacto y Harry sabía que tenía razón, había disparado contra Malfoy al menos unas treinta veces. —Joder...

Llegaron hasta el hospital donde rápidamente ingresaron al heredero de los Malfoy, Harry se quedó en la sala de espera, pensado en que no podía hacer nada más, ni si quiera llamar a los padres de Draco, aunque probablemente los guardaespaldas ya lo habían hecho.

Veinte minutos después llegó Narcissa Malfoy, aquella era la primera vez que Harry la veía, era una mujer sumamente hermosa. La madre de Draco prácticamente voló a pedir razón de su hijo y al no obtener nada se acercó hasta Potter quién se encogió solo un poco en su asiento, de lo imponente que lucía la mujer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué Draco estaba contigo?

—Soy Harry, señora, Harry Potter, su hijo y yo somos compañeros, estábamos pasando el rato en Soho y unos hombres comenzaron a disparar hacia nosotros.

—¿Unos hombres? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Me han dicho que le salvaste la vida. Eres el hijo de James Potter, la nueva adquisición del Scotland Yard.

—Sí, señora, solo nos cubrí detrás de un automóvil.

—¿Viste algún rostro? ¿Algo?

Harry se preguntó si la señora Malfoy estaría al tanto de las cosas en las que su marido se había metido.

—No, lo siento.

La mujer asintió distraída y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Gracias —Dijo finalmente.

Harry solo asintió en silencio, mientras esperaban noticias sobre Draco Malfoy.


	14. Capítulo trece

La noticia de Harry Potter salvándole la vida a Draco Malfoy corrió como la pólvora y nadie en Hogwarts se explicaba por qué no lo había dejado morir de una vez por todas. El muchacho estaba bien, la bala en su hombro lo había atravesado limpiamente y los doctores solo se habían preocupado por tener que tratar la herida, para alivio de sus padres y de Harry quién había ido a visitarlo todos los días al hospital para llevarle los apuntes de las clases que compartían. Por supuesto que sus amigos se preguntaban por qué, si la apuesta había terminado, Harry no parecía dispuesto a mantenerse veinte kilómetros lejos de aquel insufrible rubio, como una persona cuerda haría, pero pronto llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry probablemente sentía algo de lástima y lo dejaron pasar, al menos todos en el colegio menos Hermione, que, como siempre, parecía estar sobre todo el mundo, manejando información que nadie más poseía.

Cuando Malfoy por fin pudo regresar a la escuela su humor había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se metía con nadie y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pegado a Harry pese a que sus amigos había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra luego del atentado contra él. Y nadie se lo creía, pero lo que Malfoy demostraba con sus acciones hacia Harry era agradecimiento puro, porque ya había dejado de tratarlo como algún tipo de amigo/sirviente y había comenzado a tratarlo como su igual, incluso mostrándose un poco servicial con él y era extraño, porque en los seis años que Malfoy llevaba en Hogwarts jamás nadie lo había visto ser ni mínimamente amable con alguien que no fuese Severus Snape, el profesor de química.

A Harry, por supuesto, esta nueva actitud no le molestaba, era verdad que Malfoy y él seguían peleando e insultándose mutuamente pero no tanto como antes y definitivamente no con la misma saña de herirse de verdad y estaba bien, Harry sabía que su relación no podría ser de otra manera y que Draco se ofreciera ayudarle de vez en cuando con su tarea de química y biología ya era un gran avance. Lamentablemente, la nueva actitud de Malfoy iba únicamente dirigida a Potter y los demás tenían que seguir soportando las majaderías del rubio hacia sus personas o sus familias.

El Scotland Yard no había podido atrapar a los atacantes de Malfoy y la situación en la ciudad empeoraba día a día, la gente seguía desapareciendo y ahora tenían miedo de ir por la calle y que un grupo de maleantes los acribillara sin compasión. Por supuesto, Harry se había llevado el castigo de su vida, no solo por haberle mentido a sus padres, si no por haber estado vagando en la ciudad de noche, justo con la situación que tenían. El castigo solo menguó porque James había estado muy orgulloso de que su hijo salvara de aquella forma a su compañero de clases, pero de todas formas tenía prohibido salir y habían encargado a Sirius la tarea de dejarlo en la escuela y recogerlo, tarea que el hombre hacía gustoso, con tal de mantener a su ahijado lejos del chico Malfoy.

Si Harry necesitaba hacer una tarea en equipo era indispensable que se hiciera en su apartamento, si quería quedarse a las practicas del equipo de beisbol Sirius tenía que estar con él y si quería quedarse un rato más en la biblioteca también, y comenzaba a ser hostigante, sobre todo cuando Sirius y Remus se encontraban casualmente por los pasillos de la escuela y se miraban por largos segundos sin decir nada, al menos hasta que uno —generalmente Sirius— decidía que era suficiente y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Harry no lo había sabido hasta el día del ataque, pero Malfoy tenía rotundamente prohibido salir de la mansión a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario y el muchacho se había estado pasando aquellas ordenes de su padre por el culo por semanas, escapándose para ir de fiesta por las noches o para ir al cine o a la feria con Potter y el castigo que le llovió a Draco había sido tan fuerte como el del mismo Harry, sus guardaespaldas no le dejaban solo ni en la escuela, pese a las peticiones de Dumbledore de no intervenir en las actividades escolares del muchacho y tenía prohibido ir a cualquier otra parte que no fuese Hogwarts.

Pese a todo, la relación de Draco y Harry había comenzado a crecer a pasos agigantados, poco a poco se revelaban más cosas de sus vidas sin miedo a que el otro las utilizara en su contra y cada día parecían más cercanos, lo que comenzaba a mosquear a la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio pero a Potter y a Malfoy no podría importarles menos, ellos se la pasaban bien molestándose mutuamente y hablando de beisbol, música y videojuegos. Por supuesto que no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron quien parecía realmente ofendido por la manera en que Harry le había cambiado y hacía todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar que su amigo pasara más tiempo con Draco.

Por ello, cuando Harry oyó el timbre y Ron apareció del otro lado de la puerta con un montón de bolsas con papas y refrescos simplemente lo dejó pasar y lo ayudó a cargar con todo. El pelirrojo inmediatamente comenzó a parlotear sobre las ofertas que había encontrado en el centro comercial y que había tenido que gastar bastante de sus ahorros, pero que estaba entusiasmado por que hacía tiempo que quería pasar tiempo a _solas_ con su mejor amigo y Harry, entre divertido y conmovido acordó pagarle la mitad de todas las chucherías que había llevado.

Colocaron algo de música y jugaron videojuegos por un largo rato, Ron, quién no tenía una consola, pues no podía costeársela, parecía estarse divirtiendo de verdad y Harry debía admitir que no pasar tiempo con Malfoy le hacía bastante bien, Ronald poseía un aura sumamente diferente, era humilde, tranquilo, amable y sin tantos modales, lo que a Harry le hacía sentir en un ambiente familiar y agradable. Estar con los Weasley siempre significaba diversión y Harry estaba realmente contento de tener un amigo como Ron.

—He hablado con mi hermana —Dijo Ronald de repente, mientras de manera concentrada aniquilaba a algunos zombis en el _Left_ _4_ _dead_. —Creo que le gustas. —Harry casi se atraganta, no por la confesión, sino porque se lo tomara tan a la ligera. —Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes así, sé que también te gusta, he visto como la miras.

—No, Ron yo...

—Escucha, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, pese al poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, sé que mi hermana es bonita, cada que salgo con ella me salen canas de los corajes que hago cada que un tipo de se acerca, pero no me molestaría si salieras con ella. Te conozco, eres bastante decente y sé que la respetarás —Harry intentó no pensar en la noche de la fiesta, cuando casi se la tiraba en un cuartucho del almacén.

—Bueno... en realidad no la conozco y...

—Sí, sí, solo la has visto las ocasiones que has ido a casa, pero me ha pedido que te diga que está dispuesta a tener una cita contigo.

—¿Lo está?

—Sí, también me ha pedido tu número de teléfono pero no he querido dárselo hasta preguntarte si estás de acuerdo con ello —Harry pensó en Draco, pero no era nada suyo y tampoco iba a serlo nunca.

—¿Por qué no me das el de ella y yo le llamo? —Preguntó y Ron sonrió cariñosamente mientras ponía pausa al juego. El pelirrojo le pasó el contacto de su hermana y luego continuaron. —Espero que recuerdes que mi relación con Cho acaba de terminar prácticamente.

—Claro, se lo dije, por eso es que decidimos esperar un poco, no te estoy pidiendo que la hagas tu novia, solo que salgan y se conozcan, jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada con nadie, si hasta está viendo la posibilidad de ganarse una beca y trasladarse a Hogwarts con nosotros.

Harry asintió distraídamente.

Después de jugar, se dedicaron a mirar películas, como _Psicosis, The_ _Shinning_ y _Room_ _1408_ , Hermione llegó justo al final de Psicosis con palomitas y jugos de sabores diferentes mientras se quejaba de lo mucho que le había costado terminar el ensayo de Historia y que por eso no había llegado antes, ensayo que, por supuesto, ni Harry, ni Ron se habían molestado en iniciar. La tardé pasó rápido para el trío que se divertía demasiado y al atardecer, cuando se habían aburrido de mirar películas, se dedicaron a echarse sobre el sofá a simplemente escuchar algo de música y a charlar.

—Cuando pasé a comprar los jugos y esas cosas —comenzó a relatar Hermione. —me encontré con Parkinson y Greengrass, estaban hablando de Malfoy, al parecer, comenzó a salir con la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria —Harry, quién en ese momento tomaba una palomita de queso, la dejó a medio camino.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el moreno, intentando no sonar demasiado desilusionado.

—Si, al parecer comenzaron a salir hace tres días, Daphne no parecía muy contenta, todos sabemos lo mucho que le gustaba Malfoy... ¿él no te ha dicho nada? —Harry negó con el ceño fruncido.

—No tendría por qué decírselo de todas formas —Intervino Ron. —No es como si fueran muy amigo... ¿o sí?

—No, no, claro que no —Contestó Potter, sintiéndose repentinamente malhumorado. — Nosotros solo... conocidos, si eso. —Harry notó la mirada insistente de Hermione, pero él se concentró en comer todas las palomitas que le cupieran en la boca, tratando de mantenerse ocupado.

La plática sobre Malfoy llegó como se fue, pero en la mente de Harry no dejaban de retumbar las palabras de su amiga y se sentía ofendido, ¿por qué Malfoy no le había dicho nada? Eran amigos, o rivales, o lo que fuese, tenía el derecho de saberlo y en tres días, Draco no se había tomado la molestia de decírselo. Pero ya lo escucharía, no iba a quedarse así, como si nada, Draco Malfoy le debía una explicación... porque se la debía ¿verdad?

Ron y Hermione se marcharon poco antes de las siete, la hora en que Sirius por fin salió de su habitación para irse a trabajar, Harry rápidamente se adentró a su habitación y tomó el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, miró la arrugada fotografía de Draco que descansaba sobre la cómoda y frunció el ceño, preguntándose por que la conservaba a la vista. El timbre de la llamada sonó hasta que lo mandaron a buzón, marcó nuevamente y una vez más, a la cuarta ocasión estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando la voz de Malfoy al otro lado de la línea contestó, sonaba agitado, su respiración era entrecortada y la mente de Harry comenzó a volar; ¿estaría con ella? ¿Los habría interrumpido teniendo sexo?

—Dios, Potter, ¿qué? Estoy ocupado.

Harry se quedó callado un segundo, no muy seguro de que decir, segundos atrás había estado realmente convencido de que necesitaba que una explicación, que Malfoy se la debía, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuese verdad, es decir, Draco era algo así como un amigo, pero solo eso y no tendría que explicarle por qué había decidido conseguir novia justo cuando su amistad estaba mejor que nunca, es decir, si Harry hubiera conseguido novia, se lo habría contado sin dudarlo, porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿cierto? se contaban cosas importante y se apoyaban mutuamente.

—H-hola —dijo quedándose sin excusa para llamar— ¿cómo estás? —iba a darse un golpe en la frente por lo estúpido que había sonado, pero la risita de Malfoy le hizo derretirse por un instante.

—Joder, Potter, tu elocuencia me sigue sorprendiendo a pesar del tiempo —se burló— acabamos de vernos ésta mañana, en clases, estoy bien y... de hecho... —hizo una pequeña pausa— estaba a punto de estar perfectamente bien antes de que interrumpieras... —se quedó callado de golpe, luego bajó la voz — ¿tú estás bien? ¿pasó algo con... con... quien-ya-sabes?

—No, no... todo está bien pero pensé que podíamos charlar un poco sobre...

—¿Draco? ¿Qué ocurre? —Una voz femenina interrumpió al fondo y Harry quiso aventarse por la ventana y caer esos diez pisos que le separaban del suelo. Astoria Greengrass.

—Nada, linda, vuelve a la cama, estaré ahí enseguida —respondió el rubio y un nudo comenzó a crecer dentro del pecho de Harry quién hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por no haber presenciado aquello.

—Vaya... de verdad estabas ocupado... ¿sales con alguien? —soltó con claro rencor en la voz.

—¿Quién eres, mi madre?

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy —Y colgó.

Se sentía ofuscado y fastidiado, se sentía terriblemente celoso, ya no valía la pena seguirlo negando como lo había hecho desde que había escuchado la noticia, estaba muriéndose de los celos, porque, mientras él estaba en su habitación, haciendo el coraje del siglo, Draco Malfoy, _su_ Draco estaba follando con la niña más insoportable de todo Londres en Malfoy Manor. Intentaba serenarse, pero cada que veía las fotos de Draco se enervaba más, él había creído que el bastardo no había podido superar a Lupin y que sufría por su amor, pero parecía que se había equivocado, porque Draco parecía de todo menos triste y aquello hacía que Harry quisiera moler a la parejita a golpes... y de todas formas ¿qué le había visto Draco a Greengrass? Es decir... la chica era guapa, iba un curso por debajo de ellos, era rica, su padre era dueño de uno de los bancos más grandes y fructíferos en Londres, tenía buen cuerpo para tener solo quince años, su cabello siempre era brillante y perfecto, su piel no tenía ni una sola imperfección, sus modales eran impecables y... y... era una chica.

Harry se tiró en su cama, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la miseria, ¿a quién quería engañar? Astoria Greengrass era perfecta para Draco, era justo el tipo de mujer que esperarías desposara un Malfoy, pero no por eso la idea fue menos dolorosa. Cansado tomó la fotografía de su rival y la miró con deteniendo, pensando. Draco ya le había comentado que Lupin había sido especial, que jamás se fijaría en otro hombre, pero aquello no había cobrado sentido hasta ese día y, por mucho que a Harry le gustase aquel rubio idiota, no era garantía de ser correspondido.

Llevaba días pensando en ello, desde la noche en el karaoke, antes de que Draco fuese atacado, Malfoy le gustaba, eso lo sabía desde un par de meses atrás, pero ahora parecía que comenzaba a desarrollar emociones completamente diferentes por él. No era como si Harry fuese un idiota y no lo comprendiera, solo que se había negado a aceptarlo hasta que no tuvo más remedio. Y se sabía jodido, porque Draco era heterosexual, y su amigo, y sabía que la oportunidad se reducía a uno en un millón, pero él tampoco había elegido quererle, porque le quería, le quería muchísimo, y le deseaba, joder si lo hacía, no había noche en que no soñara con él y sus hermosos cabellos platinados o sus ojos plata mirándole mientras se desnudaba para él y aunque siempre despertaba con una inquietante sensación a vació, en el fondo lo disfrutaba, porque aquellos sueños serían lo único que obtendría de él.

Las cosas por supuesto se habían complicado cuando su amistad se reforzó, porque Harry ya no estaba con él ni por venganza, ni por una apuesta y Draco había dejado de ser _tan_ gilipollas con él y aquello solo lo había enganchado más. Harry se había percatado de la atracción que Malfoy ejercía en él, desde el primer día, porque incluso después de haberle dislocado la nariz, el rubio seguía llamando su atención, Harry hasta se atrevía a pensar que aquello había sido amor a primera vista, uno masoquista y complicado, pero aquel flechazo ya era imposible de ignorar, le urgía, _necesitaba_ probar a Malfoy o se volvería loco.

Pero ahora había una traba más en su camino, Astoria había salido prácticamente de la nada y le había arrebatado algo que no era suyo pero que quería como si lo fuera y se sentía muy, muy frustrado, es decir, Potter era solo un joven de dieciséis años, con las hormonas y las emociones a tope que aparte de todo era bisexual. Y era intenso, aquellas emociones le quemaban y le hacían querer morir, aunque tal vez alguien con mayor madurez le diría que estaba exagerando, y si, lo estaba, pero que más daba, era joven y quería equivocarse, pero quería equivocarse con Draco Malfoy.

El saber que el ojigris salía con Greengrass solo había servido como detonante para encapricharse y Harry creía que era lo justo pedirle... no, exigirle a la vida que le diera a Draco Malfoy, envuelto y con moño, porque él jamás había pedido nada, jamás, siempre había dejado su propia felicidad de lado para complacer a los que lo rodeaban, como cuando sus padres habían decidido mudarse de un día para otro, o cuando había accedido a seguir saliendo con Cho pese a que no sentía que fuese lo mejor y estaba cansado, estaba cansado de tener que ceder, una vez más algo que quería para él, solo porque no podía dejar de ser tan malditamente amable con el universo entero. ¿Pero, de verdad sería capaz de intentar seducir a Malfoy? ¿De verdad sería capaz de arrebatarle el novio a una chiquilla que jamás le había hecho nada? Probablemente no, porque era demasiado bueno para ello.

Fastidiado giró hasta quedar boca abajo, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, como todo lo demás, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar que Draco encendía en él cosas que jamás había sentido, tal vez lo mejor era simplemente continuar con esa extraña amistad que se habían forjado entre ellos, tal vez lo mejor era ocupar su mente en otras cosas... cosas como Ginny Weasley, si, podía funcionar, ella era guapa y gustaba de él, mucho por la manera en que se lo comía con la mirada. Tal vez lo único que debía hacer era salir con ella, conocerla y... y olvidar que el jodido Draco Malfoy le causaba una erección de campeonato cada que le sonreía de manera arrogante.

Sacó el móvil que se había quedado debajo de su cuerpo y miró el contacto de Ginny, ¿de verdad sería tan infantil como para intentar sacar un clavo con otro? No necesitó responderse mentalmente porque ya estaba llamando. La llamada duró alrededor de dos horas, entre charlas y bromas bastante tranquilas, Ginny había estado sorprendida por su llamada, pero no molesta y casi de inmediato se habían enfrascado en los recuerdos de la fiesta de Oliver, donde se habían visto por primera vez. La pelirroja era animada, amable y de fuerte carácter, como todos en su familia, pero aquello era atractivo, al menos para Harry quién se había cansado de las niñitas lloronas como Cho. Ambos tenían mucho en común, al parecer, ambos disfrutaban del beisbol y Ginny aseguraba ser muy buena bateadora, ambos amaban la música de _The Beatles_ y su canción favorita de ellos era _Something_ _,_ ambos tenían como postre favorito la tarta de melaza y su color favorito era el rojo.

Sin embargo, y conforme fue avanzando la conversación, Harry se encontró comparando a la menor de los Weasley con cierto rubio toca huevos que parecía ser lo más opuesto a la chica, porque la banda favorita de Malfoy era _Oasis_ , detestaba la tarta de melaza y amaba la tarta de fresa, su color favorito era el verde esmeralda y definitivamente no era ni tierno, ni amable, ni animado, era más bien sarcástico, grosero y un tanto amargado y Harry no llegaba a comprender como es que le gustaba tanto.

Al final de la llamada Harry había ganado una cita para el día de San Valentín que tendría lugar en pocos días y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Quería echarle la culpa a Draco por sus decisiones impulsivas pero sabía que aquello era todavía más infantil que haber llamado a Ginevra por despecho, y de todas formas Draco ni si quiera sabía que Harry se derretía por sus huesitos, Potter sabía que ni si quiera lo sospechaba y lo odió un poco más por eso.

 _Estúpido Draco Malfoy_. Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. _Con su estúpido cabello dorado y sus estúpidos ojos plateados que brillan en dorado cuando el sol le pega directamente en el rostro._ Sabía que en realidad no lo estaba insultando pero llamarlo estúpido lo hacía sentir personalmente menos idiota. _Estúpido Draco Malfoy con su estúpida heterosexualidad inexistente, por dios, si le gusta Taylor Swift... ¿Qué tenía Lupin que te hizo querer_ _arriesgarlo_ _todo? Dinero es obvio que no... inteligencia, amabilidad, belleza... joder, pides demasiado._ Miró su fotografía medio arrugada. _Era mucho más fácil cuando solo tenía preocuparme por_ _golpearte_ _donde los profesores no nos vieran, creo que te odio... a ti a tus labios rosados, a tus dientes perfectamente blancos y a tu maravilloso cuerpo de jugador de béisbol, te odio a ti y a Astoria_ _Greengrass_ _y a tu estúpida manía de fijarte en todos menos en mí._

Su teléfono sonó, la pantalla mostraba el contacto llamado _Serpiente_ , pero Harry ni si quiera se molestó en tomarlo, de nada le serviría y probablemente solo lograría enfurecerse más, así que lo dejó sonar y sonar hasta que se detuvo, sabía que Malfoy no insistiría, nunca lo hacía, si no contestabas a la primera eras tú quién se perdía de escuchar su preciosa voz. Pero para sorpresa de Harry volvió a marcar, una, dos, tres veces más, cuatro, cinco y no contestó ninguna, ni se molestó en devolver la llamada, y cuando su madre llegó, pidiéndole ayuda para preparar la cena simplemente dejó el móvil abandonado sobre la cama, junto a una fotografía de un Draco Malfoy de doce años, sonriente y cubierto de ropa invernal, con la nariz roja por el frio y mostrando una mirada y una sonrisa que jamás sería dirigida a Harry Potter. 


	15. Capítulo catorce

Si había algo peor que estar completamente soltero el día de San Valentín era no estarlo con alguien que ni si quiera quieres y aquel era el caso de Harry James Potter. Llevaba saliendo con Ginny solo dos días en plan de amigos y ya estaba convencido de que había sido el peor error de su corta vida, además por supuesto, de haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy. No que Ginny fuese fastidiosa ni nada, era tan perfecta que abrumaba, con sus encantadores ojos parpadeando con exageración, su cabello con olor floral flotando en el viento y sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras su angelical risa inundaba todo. Y tal vez, si aquella oportunidad se le hubiera presentado meses atrás, cuando Draco era un completo hijo de puta y no le conocía de nada, tal vez hubiera creído que estaba de suerte, con semejante chica a sus pies, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes y no podía evitar sentirse incompleto.

Tal y como habían acordado, Harry y Ginny se habían reunido aquel martes después de clases en la _Carnaby_ _Street_ , por excelencia una de las calles más populares para hacer las compras, comer o beber tranquilamente, Harry había pensado que mantenerse rodeado de gente iba a ser la mejor manera de que Ginny controlara sus coqueteos, pero la verdad era que no estaba funcionando, a la chica no parecía importarle demasiado y no dudaba en colgarse de su brazo, o rozarle las manos "accidentalmente" cada que podía. Pero pese a los odiosos globos en forma de corazón, los caramelos y chocolates de la misma forma, las canciones cursis en los locales, los osos gigantes de felpa, las rosas y el hecho de que aquella cita no fuese con Draco, se lo estaba pasando... normal.

Por la manera en la que los muchachos miraban a su acompañante, Harry podía saber que tal vez, debía considerarse afortunado, por las miradas de envidia que le lanzaban a él, sabía que tal vez, debía sentirse alagado, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerlo, para él, fortuna era que Draco Malfoy dejara la comodidad de su heterosexualidad y se fijara en él, pero por más estrellas fugaces que mirase pasar, hadas madrinas o genios que le concedieran deseos, sabía que estaba ante algo imposible y, aunque sabía que debía resignarse si no quería salir lastimado —como si no lo estuviese ya— no podía sacarse al idiota aquel de la cabeza.

Después de su pequeña charla por teléfono, Draco había intentado comunicarse con él varias veces más y durante las clases también, pero Potter simplemente no podía sacarse el " _Nada, linda, vuelve a la cama, estaré ahí enseguida_ " que Malfoy le había dedicado a su novia cuando había llamado y simplemente se limitaba a contestarle con monosílabas y sonidos que afirmaban o negaban lo que fuera. Y sabía que era infantil enojarse, porque Draco no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos y estaba en su derecho de salir con quien quisiera, sabía que le estaba evadiendo, que estaba siendo grosero y cortante, pero no podía evitarlo, pensaba que en el fondo Draco se lo merecía por closetero e insensible.

Constantemente se encontraba pensando en si lo mejor era declararse directamente, pero estaba un poco asustado de recibir una respuesta negativa, asustado de que Draco le recordara que el asunto de Remus Lupin había sido único e irrepetible y que era tan inalcanzable para Harry como lo era _Emma Watson_ o _Hugh Jackman_. También estaba el asunto de Astoria, Harry podía declararse un millón de veces, pero ella no dejaría de ser la novia oficial del príncipe de las serpientes y, aunque Potter no estaba seguro de que su rubio amigo le quisiera demasiado, la verdad era que tampoco se lo había preguntado, simplemente no quería saber nada de aquella relación y se encargaba de dejárselo en claro al heredero Malfoy con sus malas caras y sus expresiones frías e indiferentes. Sobre todo cuando la chica llegaba a mitad del almuerzo para hablar con Draco de una sarta de tonterías sin importancia y que hacían que el moreno quisiera vomitar su comida de los últimos tres días.

Entonces ahí estaba a mitad de Londres con un día soleado y brillante que no quedaba para nada con sus sentimientos internos, acompañado de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo quién no dejaba de hablar del último gran lanzamiento de _Clayton Kershaw_ , queriendo volver a casa y seguir odiando a Draco y a su novia en el silencio, en la soledad de su habitación. Patético, melodramático y exagerado, como todo buen adolecente de dieciséis años encaprichado con la única cosa que ha deseado en la vida y que no le puede ser dada por mucho que sueñe cada noche con ello.

Finalmente y luego de un paseo por varias tiendas, un par de helados y algunas bromas tontas, la pelirroja y el moreno se encaminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre, cuya sombrilla les protegía bastante bien del sol. Harry no se perdía la manera en que a Ginny se le iban los ojos cuando una pareja pasaba tomada de las manos, con la chica sosteniendo algún ramo de flores o un oso de felpa y el ojiverde no había podido evitar pensar en que, de haber sido Draco se hubiera burlado de aquellos detalles tan asquerosamente cursis.

Pidieron un par de hamburguesas con papas y una soda, perdiéndose poco a poco en una charla sobre la escuela. Ginny al parecer estudiaba en un colegio solo para mujeres cerca de su casa, quería ser reportera algún día y era muy buena estudiante, excepto tal vez por matemáticas que no se le daban especialmente bien. El estar ocupados con la comida había hecho que los coqueteos por parte de Weasley cesaran, lo que fue un respiro para Harry, Ginny le agradaba muchísimo, pero solo como amiga y cuando no estaba agitando sus espesas pestañas era bastante agradable pasar el tiempo con ella. Al terminar la comida, casi después de una hora, pidieron un par de rebanadas de tarta de melaza y la degustaron con una pequeña taza de café, el día comenzaba a mejorar para Harry, quién por fin se había sacado a cierto rubio de la cabeza mientras tenía una interesante charla con Ginny de por qué _Tim Burton_ era un genio del terror para infantes.

Al termino de sus postres, ambos chicos decidieron que caminar sería entretenido, la charla había avanzado y Harry pronto se encontró disfrutando de la compañía de Ginny, quién por fin había dejado sus coqueteos descarados, tal vez entendiendo que no sacaría nada con ello. Llegaron a pie hasta el _Golden_ _Square_ y se sentaron cerca de la estatua que adornaba el centro del pequeño parque. Continuaron con la charla hasta que Ginny dijo:

—¿No es ese Draco Malfoy?

Harry, quién no había recordado a aquel joven en las últimas dos horas, de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si lo hubiesen cachado infraganti en medio de una cita con su amante, pero Draco no era su novio y Ginny definitivamente no era más que una amiga. Intentó que su rostro no relfejara nada de la aprensión que en realidad sentía y miró hacia la dirección en que la pelirroja había señalado con discreción, si, ahí estaba Draco, luciendo increíblemente guapo con unos ajustados vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo, una chaqueta de _jeans_ azul cielo y unos lentes oscuros que lucían bastante caros. Y no, para desdicha de Potter no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Astoria, con las manos llenas a no más poder de bolsas de compras, flores, peluches y hasta un helado que sostenía precariamente mientras sonreía toda belleza hacía Malfoy quién no se molestaba en fingir que iba a ayudarla a cargar todo aquello mientras daba una lamida a su helado de menta con chispas de chocolate con aquella tersa lengua que Potter moría por saborear.

Harry notó a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy andar por ahí, aunque vestían de civiles era bastante fácil identificarlos. La pareja Malfoy-Greengrass era deslumbrante, todos los presentes les miraban sin disimulo y fue hasta entonces que Harry cayó en cuenta que ambos eran figuras públicas bastante populares, Draco y Astoria tenía unas de las fortunas más grandes de Londres y además eran guapísimos, juntos parecían la pareja perfecta, su porte elegante, sus ropas de diseñador y la manera en la que se sonreían, todo apuntaba a que aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, estaban hechos para casarse, incrementar sus fortunas y tener un heredero perfecto, digno de sus padres perfectos. Eran una pareja de revista, de eso nadie tenía duda, ni si quiera Harry.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Ginny, y fue hasta entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de lo tenso que se había puesto.

—Sí, claro... —Desvió su mirada de la pareja estrella y sonrió amablemente. —¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta más a aquella tienda que te gustó y luego te llevo a casa?

La pelirroja asintió fascinada mientras Harry se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, estuvieron a punto de marcharse cuando una conocida voz a sus espaldas les interrumpió pronunciando su nombre, o mejor dicho, su apellido. Draco Malfoy lo había reconocido entre la gente y ahora le llamaba con su siseante voz, como si Harry no se hubiera pasado los últimos días ignorándolo y tratándolo de manera indiferente. Potter rápidamente aferró su mano a la de la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar, ignorando aquella voz que le llamaba, pese a que su acompañante insistía en haber escuchado su nombre. No fue hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca que se detuvo y se giró, Malfoy le había lanzado una roca y tenía muy buena puntería.

—Ah... eres tú —Atinó a decir el moreno, dándose por desentendido.

—Llevo hablándote como idiota bastante tiempo —El rubio miró a Ginny y frunció el ceño. —Tenemos que hablar.

—No lo creo Malfoy, sería de mala educación dejar a las señoritas solas, tal vez después —Abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y sonrió descaradamente, Malfoy alzó las cejas.

—Ahora, Potter —Demandó y lo tomó por la chaqueta, arrastrándolo bastante lejos del par de muchachas que muy incómodamente se habían quedado de pie una frente a otra.

—Suéltame idiota... —Se quejó Harry por lo bajo, acomodándose las prendas que Draco había halado.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos estás haciendo? —Sonaba ligeramente enojado, pero Harry no lo podía saber con seguridad. — No me quedé callado ese día en la fiesta para que vuelvas a cagarla, Potter, ¿o acaso ya se te olvido que _esa_ es la hermana de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué diablos pensabas al pasearte con ella por todo el bendito distrito comercial? Por dios, no puedes ser más idiota por que no eres más alto. ¿Qué si alguien te hubiera visto, alguien aparte de mí? Brown y Patil estaban por aquí también y el chisme hubiera corrido como pólvora en boca de esas dos —Parecía algo alterado, hasta ofendido, pero Harry no se preguntó por qué, otra pregunta ocupaba su cabeza, así que la soltó sin más.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Draco se quedó callado, con la boca medio abierta, como si fuera a responder algo, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de rojo, sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por los alrededores, como buscando una respuesta decente y cambió el peso de una de sus piernas a la otra, balanceando las caderas ligeramente, cruzando los brazos de manera incómoda y entonces Harry lo supo, había acertado, Draco no se lo había esperado y ahora estaba buscando una excusa. Potter no supo por qué pero su corazón latió fuertemente.

—Obviamente —Expresó el rubio borrando todo rastro de vergüenza. — Los vi saliendo del restaurante aquel y pensé en ponerte en tú lugar. —Harry sonrió. —¿Por qué sonríes pedazo de idiota? ¿Te parece divertido que me preocupe por ti? —Se fingía enojado, pero Potter sabía que solo estaba apenado.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —Sonrió aún más amplio.

—¡No! —Exclamó, tal vez demasiado alto. —Sí, sí, claro que lo hago —Se corrigió. —Joder, eres mi amigo y estar con ella podría traerte problemas. ¿Qué vas a hacer si Weasley se entera? —Potter se encogió de hombros, divertido por lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿A caso importa?

—¿Acaso...? Has perdido la cabeza, definitivamente no debí golpearte en la cara nunca, tu cerebro ha terminado de desconectar las ultimas neuronas que le quedaban ¡Claro que importa! —Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—Ron lo sabe —Aclaró. —Que justo ahora estoy en una cita con su hermana.

—¿C-Cita...? —Tartamudeó y Harry no se perdió la forma en que sus ojos grises parecieron perder brillo ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—Sí, aún no es nada oficial, nos estamos conociéndonos todavía —Respondió con cautela, Draco miró a sus espaldas, donde Ginny aún permanecía junto a Astoria.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Ya no sonaba enojado, más bien perdido.

—¿Cómo tú me dijiste lo de Astoria? —El rubio apretó los labios, claramente incómodo. — Hablaremos de ello después, ahora, supongo que tu novia debe haberse cansado de esperar... —Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Draco le detuvo una vez más.

—¿Vas a pedírselo? ¿Vas pedirle que sea tu novia?

—Probablemente —Mintió, pese a saber que a Draco aquello le importaba poco o menos.

—¿Cuándo? —Volvió a preguntar. Harry tomó aire y lo encaró ¿a qué estaban jugando?

—Cuando se me dé la gana.

Malfoy se irguió con altivez, mostrándose ofendido por su respuesta, Harry no esperó nada más, simplemente caminó hasta Ginny y la tomó de la mano, mirando a la perfecta Astoria y odiándola más que nunca por ser perfecta para Draco y odiándose a sí mismo por no ser ni mínimamente como ella, por no ser rico, ni aliñado, ni con aquellos modales de aristócrata, por no vestir como modelo de revista, por no tener vagina. Jamás en su vida se había sentido con el autoestima tan pisoteada. Sí, Draco le tenía aprecio, hasta cierto cariño, pero porque eran amigos y nada más. ¿Qué derecho tenía Draco Malfoy de cuestionarle como lo había hecho? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de pedirle explicaciones que en su momento Draco no le había dado a él? ¿Qué le importaba a Malfoy cuando consiguiera novia? ¿Qué le importaba si era Ginny o Mione o quien fuera?

Intentó calmar su furia, Ginevra no había dicho ni pio, supuso que por la cara que traía no se había animado y cuando la dejó en su casa, lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y un beso en la mejilla. Por supuesto que ella lo había invitado a pasar, pero el había preferido no hacerlo, no tenía el humor suficiente como para lidiar con las miradas de sus hermanos o sus padres, preguntando si estaban saliendo seriamente o algo y de todas formas, aún estaba más o menos castigado y debía volver a casa antes de que atardeciera.

Tomó el autobús que lo dejaría en la calle perpendicular a su edificio, _Some_ _one like you_ de _Adele_ jamás le había sonado tan triste y aun así no saltó la canción, pronto se encontró refunfuñando contra la letra y finalmente repitiéndola, echándole sal a la herida, por que hacerse la víctima era mucho más fácil que afrontar la realidad; que él no había hecho nada para ganarse el corazón de su amigo, porque era un cobarde, porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, de ser rechazado, de terminar como Sirius y Remus, porque Harry, al igual que su padrino no creía se capaz de vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más, no bajo la sombra de personas perfectas como lo eran Lupin y Greengrass. Y se sintió patético, porque él jamás le había temido a nada, Harry Potter siempre había sido un muchacho valiente y decidido, pero hacía tiempo que había entendido que, cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy no era él mismo ni por asomo.

Cuando _Can't_ _fight_ _this_ _feeling_ comenzó a sonar supo que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo más que lamentarse, aquella canción era su canción; Draco sabía pasado de ser su rival a un amigo confiable y finalmente a alguien que quería mucho más allá de eso, había intentado negarse el sentimiento, luego eliminarlo, pero nada había resultado, al final había terminado más encandilado a él, soñándolo cada noche, pensando en él cada minuto del día, y le parecía absurdo, porque jamás se había sentido ni mínimamente igual y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había cosechado aquellos sentimientos, tal vez era verdad aquello de que los opuestos se atraen.

Se sentía como en aquellas ridículas películas de amor, enamorado de una persona que jamás le correspondería y destinado a cargar con ello hasta su tumba. Mientras los edificios pasaban a gran velocidad a su lado, se imaginó a si mismo casado con una mujer que no le atraía ni la mitad de lo que Draco lo hacía, con tres niños perfectos y un trabajo medianamente soportable, pensando aún en Draco Malfoy antes de irse a acostar y preguntándose qué habría sido de su vida. Por supuesto que él sabía que su enamoramiento por Malfoy podía pasar tan rápido como había llegado, pero en aquel momento no podía sentirse de otra manera, le quería, le quería para sí mismo y para nadie más y el sentimiento era tan abrumante que sentía que se quedaba sin aire, que necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder respirar correctamente, porque jamás se había sentido tan feliz como cuando Draco Malfoy había decidido que ser amigos era buena idea, incluso sus insultos le hacían sentir vivo.

Estaba llevándolo demasiado lejos, lo tenía bastante claro, pero también entendía que probablemente aquel rubio que había odiado al principio, aquel que le parecía tan irritante, molesto y caprichoso, arrogante, sarcástico e hijo de puta, era su primer amor y él único que no le correspondería.


	16. Capítulo quince

No podía estar enamorado, no de nuevo, no de un hombre, no otra vez, definitivamente debía haber un error, porque él había jurado solemnemente no volver a sentir nada ni mínimamente parecido después de su mala experiencia con Remus Lupin, el idiota de Remus Lupin, que le había ilusionado, le había hecho conocer el cielo y las estrellas y al final todo había sido, en palabras del profesor: "ideas suyas". Y definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por una humillación como aquella, le había tomado bastante tiempo recuperarse de aquella patada a su ego y no iba a soportar otra, mucho menos viniendo de Harry Potter, el estúpido que se había colado quien sabe cómo bajo su piel y le había robado noches de sueño, como si fuese la tonta protagonista de alguna ridícula película de amor.

Se había convencido por todos los medios que aquello no era verdad, que solo estaba alucinando, que él no podía sentir nada que no fuera cariño fraternal por aquel moreno de malos gustos para la moda, cero modales en la mesa e irritante cabello desordenado, porque en el mundo no existía persona más opuesta a él y todos lo sabían, la gente ni si quiera se explicaba cómo es que se habían llegado a convertido en amigos, aunque en realidad la respuesta era excepcionalmente fácil, entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter había una química extraordinaria y peculiar que Draco había percibido la primera vez que sus ojos grises se habían posado en los orbes verdes de Potter, la razón principal por la que le había golpeado en el rostro, la sensación había sido tan abrumadora que solo había acertado a golpear a Potter justo en la nariz.

Y Draco sabía que Potter lo había podido sentir también, pero estaba aterrado, aterrado de estar equivocado y quedar en ridículo una vez más, aterrado de que Harry le dijera lo mismo que Remus un par de años atrás, que todo había sido su confusión y que en realidad esas miradas de anhelo, los roces casuales y las sonrisas brillantes habían sido producto de su retorcida imaginación a falta del cariño de sus padres. Y era realmente difícil, porque cada que veía a Harry podía jurar que éste se derretía por él, pero lo mismo había pensado de Lupin y había sido el más grande error de su vida.

Cuando se había enamorado de Remus, en su tercer año de colegio había estado dispuesto a todo por él, tal vez porque había sido su primer amor. Había estado dispuesto a dejar de lado su apellido, su fortuna, a su familia y a su futuro, y de haberlo hecho seguramente hubiera perdido, porque Remus no le correspondía y los Malfoy no tenían lugar para un marica en la familia, o al menos así de claro se lo había dejado su padre cuando había insinuado que tal vez, solo tal vez, los chicos le iban tanto como las mujeres. Al final, no había obtenido a Lupin, pero había conservado el cariño de sus padres y su dinero y su fama y aquello había estado medianamente bien para él, no para su corazón, su corazón había estado destrozado.

Pero lo que había sentido por Harry no se comparaba ni un poco a lo que hubiera sentido antes y era extraño, por que le quería, le quería hasta los huesos pero también quería golpearlo en el rostro cada que se pasaba de idiota, y no entendía bien a que se debía aquello, pero definitivamente no se había sentido así por nadie, ni por Remus, ni Astoria, ni ninguna de las amantes que tuvo para convencerse de que su etapa de enamoramiento por los hombres había sido precisamente eso, una etapa que no se volvería a repetir, que a él solo le iban las vaginas y los pechos y las cinturas estrechas, no los brazos fuertes ni los músculos marcados, ni el cabello corto, ni la barba mal rasurada, mucho menos la piel morena, los ojos verdes esmeralda, ni los labios gruesos, ni las espaldas anchas o las ridículas gafas redondas.

Probablemente, el segundo peor momento de su vida, había sido cuando realmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Harry, poco después de que éste le hubiese salvado la vida cuando habían querido acribillarlo. Había entrado en pánico, le había costado muchísimo mirarlo a la cara o dirigirle la palabra y la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando lo visitaba en su corta estancia en el hospital solía hacerse el dormido, mientras Potter dejaba las notas de clases junto a la cama y decía cosas como " _Vas a recuperarte", "No voy a mentirte, nadie en el colegio extraña tus gilipolleces"_ o " _Abre los ojos Malfoy, creo que ya he olvidado que tono de gris eran"._ Pero cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya no había podido mantenerse lejos de él y entonces fue que su amistad comenzó a tomar forma y él ya había aceptado que tal vez, Potter si movía en él algo, algo parecido al amor.

Y se sintió acorralado y buscó la salida más fácil, no podía permitirse enamorarse de un hombre nuevamente, no podía poner todo en riesgo de nuevo para al final no ser correspondido, como la primera vez y terminó enredándose con Astoria Greengrass, la perfecta hija del banquero más rico de Londres que además, estaba loca por él desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts, un año después que él. En su mente todo funcionaba de maravilla, él estaba con Astoria, su perfección le hacía olvidar a Harry James Potter, un gran amigo y entonces todo quedaba en el pasado, su confusión, su enamoramiento ridículo. Draco Malfoy sería un heterosexual intachable y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Pero como siempre que Potter estaba involucrado, las cosas no serían tan fáciles, no para Draco al menos, que sospechaba que el imbécil de Harry no esperaba ni por asomo ser el objeto de deseo de su rival recientemente convertido en amigo. La noche del karaoke, ya algo pasado de copas había estado a punto de decirle que sentía algo por él que no entendía, pero que no le molestaba y de no haber sido por la lluvia de balas que cayó sobre él, tal vez hubiera soltado la lengua y en aquel momento, Harry Potter no sería ni su amigo, ni su rival, ni nada. Y tal vez, si no hubiera sido por ese mismo acontecimiento, Draco no hubiera admitido nunca que estaba locamente enamorado de Potter y su feo cabello revuelto, su piel morena y su escandalosa y alegre voz.

Por supuesto que sabía que "enamorado" era una palabra grande y fuerte, pero no podía encontrar otra definición a lo que sentía; Harry le había salvado la vida, había descubierto lo de Remus y no se burló de él ni una vez, había sido un gran apoyo moral y emocional que lo comprendiera con el asunto de Riddle y además su sonrisa era encantadora. Y se sentía sumamente jodido porque ¿Cuántas personas caían en lo mismo dos veces? Draco por supuesto no quería ser parte de aquel club y por eso había decidido que con la amistad de Harry le era suficiente, aunque a veces se encontrase a si mismo soñando despierto en situaciones en las que Harry le declaraba estar loco por él y luego se marchaban lejos, donde la ira de Lucius no los alcanzara.

Salir con Astoria era sencillo, era muy bonita e inteligente, pero cegada por sus sentimientos por él y la mayoría del tiempo podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana, la hacía feliz con un par de palabras bonitas y uno que otro regalo costoso, ni si quiera tenía que verla todos los días, con una vez a la semana que se reunieran era más que suficiente, por eso, cuando ella le pidió una cita el día de San Valentín no le fue difícil aceptar, simplemente tendría que ir de compras, satisfacerle sus caprichos, dejar que algunos de los paparazis les tomaran fotos, tal vez comer algo rico y luego mandarla de vuelta a su casa en alguno de los automóviles de los que disponía y por supuesto que no había esperado para nada encontrarse con Harry Potter, quién al parecer tenía una cita con nada más y nada menos que con Ginevra Weasley.

Al principio le sorprendió, había creído tontamente que Harry jamás se acercaría a aquella chica después de que le salvara el culo en la fiesta de Oliver, pero al parecer se había equivocado, Potter, al igual que muchos otros en Londres —incluido su amigo Blaise— había caído rendido ante los encantos de la menor de los Weasley, y Draco debía admitir, que si alguien podía competir contra él, era precisamente aquella flamante pelirroja que parecía descendiente de algún tipo de veela. Ginny Weasley era bastante popular entre los chicos de sus edad por ser una rompecorazones, había salido con casi todos los jóvenes de su edad dignos de llamarse atractivos, por supuesto que jamás había intentado nada con Draco, la rivalidad entre los Malfoy y los Weasley era legendaria y ni si quiera ella se atrevía a romper aquello.

Y se sintió celoso, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así, desde que había descubierto que Lupin en realidad tenía una bonita y estable relación con nada más y nada menos que su tío el desheredado Sirius Black. Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus piernas habían actuado solas y su mente ya había inventado una excusa para comenzar a seguir a Potter y a su cita por la calle, hasta que los encontraron sentados en el centro del _Golden_ _Square_ hablando tranquilamente.

Harry llevaba días actuando extraño con él, Draco no era un imbécil y había deducido que era por el asunto de Astoria, aunque no tenía muy en claro que era exactamente lo que le había hecho enojar. Potter por lo general era condescendiente y amable, pero las últimas veces que habían convivido solo había sido frio y evasivo y aunque Draco se mostrara indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, la verdad es que le dolía. Por eso cuando lo vio huir de él después de que le gritara por su nombre se sintió enojado, pero sobre todo odio a Potter por ser un imbécil.

La discusión que habían mantenido había sido absurda, él lo sabía, había sonado como un amante despechado en busca de explicaciones y se había sentido patético, peor no había podido evitarlo, porque necesitaba saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Potter con esa mujer. Por supuesto que la respuesta solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía, Harry no estaba interesado en él, estaba encandilado con la Weasley desde que casi se la tira en aquella fiesta y su corazón quedó reducido a nada una vez más, pese a que se había jurado no volver a pasar por eso.

Pese a todo no podía culpar a su amigo, él mismo se había encargado de dejar muy en claro que no era un marica y seguro que el pobre y poco observador de Potter ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que era una mentira, la favorita de Draco, porque sin ella estaba expuesto y era débil y detestaba sentirse de aquella manera, porque a Draco Malfoy si le gustaban los hombres pero más específicamente le gustaba Harry James Potter y el sentimiento era tan fuerte que era imposible de ignorar. Lo sentía en cada canción que tocaba o que escuchaba, lo sentía en cada cosa que probaba y que sabía que era la favorita de Potter y lo sentía cada que lo miraba o jugaban juntos al béisbol.

Cuando llegó abril todos estaban seguros de dos cosas, la primera, Draco y Harry eran muy buenos amigos y la segunda, cada uno de ellos parecía realmente feliz en una relación con un par de chicas menores a ellos pero que parecían ser perfectas para cada uno. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Draco y Harry si eran amigos, pero Draco estaba secretamente enamorado de él y cada día le costaba más seguir con Astoria pretendiendo que todo estaba fabulosamente bien. ¿Lo peor? Que el idiota de Potter parecía perfectamente bien mientras él se consumía en el fuego de la tristeza y la desolación.

—No lo entiendo —Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza con confusión en la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no, porque no estás prestando atención —, le regañó el rubio. —Es la tercera vez que te lo explico, Potter, te he dicho que me detengas si no comprendes algo y lo único que has hecho es mirar hacia aquella estantería e ignorarme.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca, intentado estudiar para un exámen de cálculo integral en el que Harry estaba más que perdido, misma razón por la que había pedido ayuda a Malfoy quién parecía ser un genio y aquello solo elevaba su nivel de arrogancia.

—Si lo estoy, —se defendió, —es solo que estaba pesando en algo... —Draco cerró el libro y se recargó en la dura silla de madera de la biblioteca, haciendo ademán de que le escuchaba. —Estaba pensando en Ginny...

—Eso es obvio —, rezongó rodando los ojos—¿eso es todo? No quiero reprobar ese exámen —Volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, fingiendo que leía el libro, intentando evadir el tema como cada que el nombre de la pelirroja era mencionado.

—Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia, ya sabes, de manera oficial —Draco casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, iba a matar a alguien y temía que ese alguien sería Potter.

—¿A si? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados, esa vez, ni un polvo con Astoria le quitaría la sensación de abandono.

—Sí, llevamos saliendo como dos meses en plan amistoso y... le gusto y creo que ella me gusta, entonces lo más normal sería que... ya sabes... como tú y Greengrass...

Draco no dijo nada más, rápidamente intentó de ocupar su mente en resolver aquellos problemas y luego largarse a casa lo más pronto posible, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta que sus sentimientos por Potter en vez de seguir creciendo se evaporaran mágicamente. Harry pareció entender el mensaje silencioso, Draco no estaba de humor, así que se dispuso a intentar resolver sus propios problemas mientras ponía un gesto de concentración que a Malfoy se le antojó sexy y quiso llorar por eso, por ser débil, por no poder mantener sus convicciones intactas y alejarse de aquel hombre que tanto daño le hacía.

—Draco... —dijo Harry infantilmente, rompiendo el silencio. —No entiendo una mierda...

—Lo harías si dejaras de pensar en los pechos de la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo —Contestó de manera mordaz, guardando silencio de nuevo.

—Draco, de verdad necesito ayuda o voy a reprobar...

—Ese no es mi problema.

—Eres mi amigo, debería serlo.

—Granger también es tu amiga y no te veo molestándola igual que a mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Joder, eres insoportable.

—¿Yo soy insoportable? —, cerró el libro con fuerza. —¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que no deja de hablar de su perfecta noviecita todo el puto tiempo? Estoy cansado Potter, parece que no te pasa por la cabeza nada que no sea eso y es A-BU-RRI-DO.

—Ya sé que Ginny no te cae muy bien pero...

—¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez Potter, ella me importa una mierda, tú me importas una mierda, el mundo entero me importa una mierda! ¡Ahora, piérdete!

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Le regañó la bibliotecaria pero aquello no le importó, tomó su libro, su mochila y salió de aquel lugar.

Últimamente las cosas eran así cada que el nombre de Astoria o Ginny salía al tema, alguno de los dos, fastidiado se iba, enojado y no se volvían a hablar hasta el día siguiente, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Pero había algo diferente en aquella ocasión y es que Draco no se esperaba que Harry diese ese paso, al menos no tan pronto, él esperaba que el gustito se le pasase y luego tardase unos veinte años más en encontrar a otra persona y simplemente no podía con aquello. Lo odiaba a él por no fijarse él, se odiaba a si mismo por ser un cobarde y no poder gritarle en la cara la verdad, la odiaba a ella por ser perfecta para él, odiaba a su padre por no comprenderlo y odiaba a su madre por nunca defenderlo. Todos esperaban demasiado de él y él no tenía nada que dar, su físico estaba sobrevalorado, al igual que su intelecto, él no se sentía como Draco Lucius Malfoy, se sentía como nada.

Salió del colegio evadiendo a sus guardaespaldas que lo esperaban en el estacionamiento, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie y de todas formas no le importaba si los despedían, solo le importaba el dolor que sentía cada que sentía como Harry se le escapaba de las manos, como agua. La calle estaba llena de gente, el sol del mediodía brillaba alto y la brisa de primavera chocaba contra su rostro, alborotándole su platinado cabello. Recibió un par de saludos que no respondió y siguió caminando, sin importarle si chocaba con la gente que pasaba a su lado, necesitaba despejarse, estar lejos de todo y de todos, sobre todo de Harry, necesitaba sacarlo de su piel y tenía que hacerlo en ese preciso momento o iba a estallar.

Su móvil sonó, sabía que podían ser sus guardaespaldas pero no le importó aclarar que estaba perfectamente bien, que llegaría a la mansión caminando así le tomara cuatro horas, los automóviles pasaban a su alrededor, veloces, la gente sonreía metida en charlas que a él no le interesaban y el bello clima de primavera solo le hacía sentir más miserable, jamás, en sus dieciséis años de vida ser un cobarde le había pesado tanto. El teléfono volvió a sonar y él lo sacó de su bolcillo, dispuesto a estrellarlo contra el suelo hasta que vio en la pantalla el nombre del contacto, " _Idiota_ " estaba llamando y el corazón se le detuvo, Harry jamás le había llamado después de una pelea. Finalmente, después de unos segundos contestó.

—Draco, he visto a tus guardaespaldas en el estacionamiento, sé que te has ido sin ellos ¿dónde estás? Sabes que es peligroso ir por ahí sin ellos.

—Métete en tus asuntos —, le respondió, enojado. —Preocúpate por tu futura novia y déjame en paz.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te enoja tanto, pero eso no importa ahora, lo habláramos después, dime dónde estás e iremos por ti.

—No quiero hablar de nada contigo.

—Por favor, Draco, llevamos semanas en la misma mierda y también estoy cansado, a mí no me agrada Astoria, a ti no te agrada Ginny, pero eso no va a impedir que sigamos siendo amigos. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y dime dónde diablos estás, estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Lo estás? —Preguntó con inseguridad.

—Por supuesto idiota, me importas demasiado como para dejarte le lado ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿y el subnormal soy yo? —Draco guardó silencio, aquello había sido lo más cercano a una confesión de amor que tendría de su parte, pero le dió el valor suficiente, no sería más un cobarde. —¿Draco?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿No puede esperar? Me pone de nervios que estés por ahí solo.

—Ya esperé mucho tiempo, Harry —. Escuchó como el moreno dejaba de respirar, aquella era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. —La razón por la que me enoja tanto que salgas con Weasley es porque... porque creo que yo, dios ¿por qué es tan difícil? —, tomó aire. —Es por qué estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y no te lo había dicho por que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

Guardó silencio, esperando la expresión de lástima seguida por un "Perdona Draco, yo no me siento igual" pero en su lugar Harry no contestó, se quedó en silencio, ni si quiera podía escuchar si seguía respirando y se sintió idiota, y sí, probablemente lo era, pero al menos ya no era un cobarde. Tomó aire, el silencio había durado demasiado para su gusto así que dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Draco... —, dijo la voz de Harry y el rubio se preparó para el golpe emocional, para el rechazo, tal vez después de eso podría seguir con su vida, como había pasado con Lupin.

Pero no hubo tiempo para un rechazo, una camioneta negra aparcó rápidamente a su lado y tres hombres bajaron de ella, Malfoy solo alcanzó a gritar una sílaba sin sentido antes de que aquellos gorilas lo sometieran y lo llevaran hasta dentro de la furgoneta, no sin antes golpearlo en el estómago un par de veces. La gente gritaba a su alrededor, unos llamaban a la policía otros estaban aterrados y él no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar, casi creyó escuchar la voz de Harry entrando en pánico antes de que el móvil se le cayera de las manos. Recibió un nuevo golpe en la cabeza una vez que el auto comenzó a avanzar y luego perdió la conciencia.


	17. Capítulo dieciséis

Draco Lucius Malfoy llevaba secuestrado más de tres semanas y todo lo que tenían sobre el caso era un pálido y larguirucho dedo con un anillo familiar que había sido mandado a los Malfoy como prueba de que su vástago sufriría la peor de las torturas por su incompetencia. No había programa de televisión, revista, programa de radio o periódico que no hablara sobre ellos, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, uno de los jóvenes más ricos y atractivos de Inglaterra había sido raptado y su familia estaba desesperada por dar con él, vivo, sano y salvo, aunque la _scotalnd yard_ no podía asegurar nada. Todos sabían que la noticia había sonado fuerte y estruendosa por lo importantes que eran los Malfoy en la sociedad. Todos habían comenzado a especular, pero en todas aquellas teorías, Lucius Malfoy siempre terminaba embarrado en algo que él no había confesado y que de todas maneras era muy obvio; El patriarca de los Malfoy se había adjudicado un poder que no tenía, había jugado con la gente equivocada y le habían hecho pagar con su unigénito.

Sin embargo, nadie podía probar nada, ni si quiera la misma policía que ya había sopesado aquella posibilidad y que Lucius siguiera asegurando que no tenía idea de por qué se habían metido con su incachable familia no ayudaba de nada y Harry Potter estaba punto de un colapso nervioso, porque él sabía, sabía más de lo que hubiera deseado, por que Draco le había confiado algunas cosas, como la manera en que el patriarca Malfoy financiaba el negocio de trata de personas a cambio de una muy buena remuneración económica y protección de una de las mafias más grandes y poderosas del país, una que ni la misma policía había podido parar pese a los constantes esfuerzos por limpiar a Inglaterra de la escoria.

Día a día era más difícil para Harry mantener la boca cerrada, tenía miedo, miedo de que si la verdad salía a la luz, la policía decidiera que no valía la pena rescatar a aquel jovencito de las manos de los mafiosos, que menospreciaran la vida de Draco una vez que su padre perdiera poder y prestigio y que no intentaran recuperarlo con vida. Pese a todo estaba consciente de la importancia de aquella información, revelar que Tom Riddle estaba de regreso, levantando su imperio una vez más podía ser crucial para no solo encontrar a Draco Malfoy, si no a un montón de chicos y chicas que habían sido secuestrados para prostituirlos o vender sus órganos y Potter se sentía entre la espada y la pared; si abría la boca podía salvar decenas de vidas inocentes, si no lo hacía había una muy pequeña posibilidad de recuperar a Draco y aquello le daba esperanza.

A Harry le sorprendía la frialdad con la que Lucius Malfoy se manejaba ante el público, como si estuviera realmente seguro de que su hijo volvería casa rápidamente, como si no le importaran las notas que llegaban con cabellos de su hijo, o aquel dedo mutilado, como si pensara que Draco simplemente se encontraba de vacaciones en el caribe tomando el sol y aquello le daba rabia, porque de todo aquel embrollo, Harry sabía, Draco era el menos culpable, su padre se había metido en cosas que no debía y había intentado salirse solo para descubrir que era imposible, que de si quiera intentarlo pagaría y no con su vida, si no con la de alguien que le importara y esa persona había resultado ser su hijo quién, en un arranque de enojo se había escapado de su seguridad privada y había pagado el pequeño error.

Y Potter se sentía culpable, joder que sí, porque él pensaba que, de no haber hecho enojar a Draco, él no hubiera salido así de Hogwarts, ignorando el peligro constante al que estaba sometido y hubiera regresado a casa, sano y salvo, joder que hasta se lo hubiera dejado él mismo a Astoria en su cuarto si con eso era suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Y era jodidamente difícil para él mantenerse positivo, porque sabía que si se lo habían llevado había sido para hacerlo sufrir, porque no se habían contentado únicamente con asesinarlo a sangre fría, no, se lo habían llevado y hasta el momento habían recibido un dedo y Harry no quería ni imaginarse porque otras cosas terribles estaría pasando, si tendría frio, sueño, hambre, si estaría muy asustado, si estaría luchando aún, si aún conservaba todas sus extremidades, si aún esperaba a que alguien le rescatase. Y le partía el corazón, porque, de haber podido, él hubiera intercambiado su lugar con Draco.

Constantemente se encontraba pensando en lo valiente que había sido su amigo, aceptando una marca que no deseaba y desobedeciendo la única tarea que le habían encargado, la de acercarse a Potter y entregarlo a Riddle. Harry también pensaba en que el rubio seguramente estaría pagando por su propia desobediencia y era terriblemente abrumador, tanto que dormir se le hacía imposible por las noches, igual que comer o prestar atención a unas clases a las que ya no deseaba ir, no si Draco Malfoy estaba quien sabe dónde padeciendo de una terrible tortura.

La conducta de Harry daba mucho de qué hablar en el colegio, dando entrada a un montón de rumores que, en algún otro tiempo, habría detestado, pero que en ese momento no escuchaba, demasiado ocupado esperando noticias, buenas noticias, no otra nota manchada de sangre o más cabello rubio lleno de sangre seca. A Harry jamás le había importado menos que se hablase de él, pero sí que le molestaba que hablasen del rubio como si fuese un simple objeto que alguien había tomado, había partido a hachazos y luego había tirado a la basura, porque si, Draco había sido un hijo de puta, al mismo Harry le constaban los golpes físicos y emocionales, pero era una persona y nadie debía pasar por lo que Draco y su familia estaban pasando y Harry los odiaba, los odiaba por ser tan insensibles.

Ya ni si quiera le importaba que fueran por allí mofándose de su amor no correspondido hacia Malfoy, no le importaban los comentarios asegurándole que era un imbécil por preocuparse por alguien que no lo merecía, porque sabía, Draco se lo había dicho antes de que se lo llevaran, que sentía algo por él, que estaba confundido, que tenía miedo, pero que lo sentía y aquello Harry no sabía si había mejorado o empeorado las cosas. Sin embargo, lo peor era cuando sus amigos le daban la razón al montón de gente insensible que intentaba convencerlo de que lo mejor era ignorar el asunto, que si se arreglaba estaba bien, peor que si no, tampoco debía lamentarlo. Parecía que en esas tres semanas todos se dedicaban a recordarle a Harry el por qué Draco Malfoy no valía ni una maldita libra de la fortuna que poseía. Por su puesto que Harry sabía que ellos tenían razón en muchas cosas, pero su cariño por Draco no menguó ni un poco, él se había enamorado de aquel rubio conociéndolo por completo, si hasta estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de su carácter y su personalidad hijo de puta, sabía que desde el principio había quedado cautivado por su belleza, pero también de su forma de ser, frio, sarcástico y grosero, pero elegantemente sexy. Todo un cliché, aunque él definitivamente no era la chica nerd del colegio.

De pronto, que Harry no tuviera a nadie con quién liarse a golpes o a insultos por los pasillos se había convertido en algo de vital importancia, todo estaba más tranquilo sin Draco, nadie se metía con nadie, todo parecía respeto y amor, pero se notaba la ausencia de algo, el vacío llenaba cada aula, el silencio los invadía notablemente y aunque todos dijeran a los cuatro vientos que era mejor así, Potter sabía que no era verdad, que aquella realidad que se había creado sin Draco Malfoy era más falsa que la existencia de los magos y brujas, las escobas voladoras y las pociones de amor. Hogwarts sin Draco Malfoy no era Hogwarts, sus pasillos sin peleas ni insultos que terminaban en detención tampoco, sus aulas llenas de comentarios sarcásticos eran cuartos cualquiera y la cafetería sin risas elegantes del príncipe llegando a reclamar su puesto no era más que un gris cubículo con olor a carne con patatas.

Finalmente, cuando llegó abril y la primavera estaba en todo su apogeo, ya no cabía duda en nadie que conociera a Harry Potter, estaba enamorado de Malfoy y ni si quiera se molestaba en negarlo. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que había pasado, la mayoría simplemente había dado por hecho que aquello de "del amor al odio solo hay un paso" era verdad, tal vez, igual que Harry, quién seguía maravillado por la manera tan apresurada en que todo había pasado, al menos desde su perspectiva, porque había pasado septiembre y octubre de su estancia en Hogwarts odiando a Draco, noviembre pensado que el que fuese guapo no cambiaba nada, diciembre aprendiendo a conocerlo mejor, enero volviéndolo un amigo de verdad, febrero viviendo con el hecho de que le quería más de lo que admitiría en voz alta, marzo resignándose a tener solo su amistad y abril sufriendo por encontrarlo, sano y salvo.

Habían pasado ocho meses y Harry solo había reaccionado al último, cuando Draco había sido más valiente —o impulsivo— y le había hablado fuerte y claro, estaba enamorado de él y a Potter le había faltado tiempo, le habían faltado minutos para poder decirle a aquel rubio insoportable lo que de verdad sentía por él, que el tiempo que habían estado juntos había cambiado su perspectiva de las cosas, le habían faltado segundos para decirle que le correspondía y estaba profundamente arrepentido de no haber sido rápido, por haberse quedado como idiota, no creyendo su buena suerte, en silencio, bailando y gritando mentalmente pero no dando una respuesta de verdad y ahora, tal vez, no volvería a ver a Draco Malfoy, ni para establecer una relación de verdad, ni para oírlo insultar su manera de jugar al beisbol, ni para nada.

Constantemente soñaba en los momentos que habían compartido juntos, si hasta las peleas a puño limpio le parecían las más románticas del mundo, y no era para menos, con Draco a su lado, haciendo lo que fuese, se sentía completo, aún con la nariz rota o un moretón del tamaño del mundo en la mejilla, con Draco Malfoy todo se sentía correcto, intenso y sincero, como si hubiesen estado destinados a ser desde el primer momento en que se vieron, como cuando Romeo y Julieta se habían mirado en aquel baile y quedaron flechados de inmediato y joder que Potter rogaba a los dioses que su situación no terminara en tragedia, rogaba dios o a quién quisiera escucharlo que devolvieran a Draco sano y salvo, a su casa, no le importaba que al final el rubio decidiera que no le quería y se quedara con Astoria, él se daba bien servido con verlo vivir.

Cuando a mediados de abril una nota más llegó a manos de los Malfoy acompañado de un globo ocular grisáceo y apagado fue que Harry tocó fondo y no pudo mantenerse en silencio, quieto y observando, había decidido que probablemente no sobreviviría mucho más y que era momento de actuar, sabía que Lucius Malfoy había estado recibiendo un montón de notas de extorsión y le habían demandado sumas de dinero exageradamente grandes a cambio de su hijo, cosa que, el señor Malfoy no había hecho a petición de la policía, y por miedo a ser descubierto, suponía Harry y de solo pensarlo la sangre le hervía, Lucius temía más terminar en prisión que saber que su unigénito moriría, prefería guardar silencio y salir limpio a conservar la vida de su hijo.

Así que tomó una decisión, si Lucius Malfoy no movía un maldito dedo por Draco lo haría él, y obligaría al patriarca a hacer lo mismo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y nadie pudiese hacer nada más. Era sábado, así que simplemente esperó a que sus padres se marcharan y hurgó entre los cajones de su padre, tomó la pistola que sabía que guardaba para emergencias, la cargó y se la guardó en el pantalón, ocultándola con un su suéter color rojo escarlata. Salió de su apartamento, Sirius se estaba bañando y tardaría diez minutos más en notar su ausencia, así que, importándole poco su propia seguridad tomó el tren hasta la zona rica de Londres y caminó decididamente hasta Malfoy Manor, donde fue recibido por una Narcissa Malfoy completamente deshecha, con la cara demacrada, los ojos hundidos, su cabello sin brillo y sus labios resecos. Estaba muerta en vida, Harry lo sabía, sufría por su amado hijo.

Saludó amablemente y se adentró en la lujosa y enorme casona, le guiaron hasta un saloncito en el ala norte de la mansión, donde la mujer se excusó y le pidió aguardara solo unos minutos en lo que se colocaba algo de ropa decente, lo había recibido en batas para dormir. Pero Harry no planeaba hablar con la mujer, ya le había quedado muy claro que ella no tenía idea de nada y no quería involucrarla, no hasta que fuese el final y su marido tuviera que ir a prisión, porque no había otra manera, si querían a Draco de vuelta tendrían que entregar la libertad de Lucius.

Caminó hasta el que él sabía era el despacho del patriarca, Draco se lo había señalado alguna vez en sus visitas a Malfoy Manor y ahora se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, al menos tenía un lugar por donde empezar a buscar a aquel hombre y exigirle que confesara todo lo que sabía. La puerta del despacho era grande y de madera oscura, no se molestó en tocar, simplemente tomó el dorado pomo y lo giró; la puerta se abrió de inmediato, mostrando a Lucius Malfoy del otro lado.

El hombre parecía conmocionado, pero no le impidió la entrada, lucía descompuesto y afligido, aunque era obvio que lo sobrellevaba mejor que su esposa. Harry ni si quiera esperó una invitación, después de cerrar la puerta se sentó frente al escritorio antiquísimo de madera y discretamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el arma de policía de su padre, dispuesto a hacer uso de ella si era necesario. Lucius, quién se encontraba vagando como león encerrado se sentó en su silla, juntando las manos y recomponiendo su rostro, ahora apenas se le veía un poco alterado, pero Harry ya conocía a Draco y sabía que los Malfoy eran muy buenos fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente.

—El chico Potter —dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras. — ¿A qué se debe éste honor?

—Voy a ir al grano, —respondió apretando entre sus dedos el arma, aferrándola con seguridad— sé que trabajaste para Riddle y tienes mucha información que ofrecerle a la policía que podría ayudar a encontrar a Draco, pero eres un maldito cobarde y has guardado silencio para salvar tu propio culo —el hombre apenas se acomodó un poco en su asintió y enarcó una ceja, del mismo modo en que Draco solía hacerlo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Draco me lo contó todo, no es necesario que me mientas Lucius, —Malfoy frunció el ceño, claramente enojado por la manera tan impropia de hablarle— sé que estuviste financiando la organización de Riddle y eso te involucra con la trata de personas, sé que tienes miedo de ir a prisión, pero perder a Draco te atormenta y te sientes entre la espalda y la pared, tú involucraste a tu hijo con ese monstruo, le hiciste pagar una deuda que no le pertenecía, pero yo no vengo a juzgarte, vengo a ofrecerte una salida. —Lucius lo miró entornando los ojos y Harry lo miró mover sus manos discretamente debajo del escritorio, tal vez a punto de accionar un botón que llamaría a sus guardias o en busca de un arma. Con la velocidad de un bateador, Harry sacó el arma de su pantalón y le apuntó al hombre para después decirle: —Escucha, Malfoy, si yo fuera tú no haría nada estúpido, a mí no me importa dispararte en las piernas y llamar a mi padre para contarle todo lo que sé, pero eso no es lo mejor, no para Draco, no para ti, y aunque ciertamente me importa una mierda lo que ocurra contigo, sé que a Draco le dolería mucho que terminaras paralítico o algo, aunque seas un bastardo sigues siendo su padre y te quiere, así que, levanta las malditas manos y ponte de pie, justo junto a la chimenea, sí, así, perfecto, entonces, Lucius ¿quieres oír mi plan?

—Me sorprende tu arranque de heroísmo, todo este tiempo te mantuviste al margen, comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto tiempo más soportarías ésta injusticia —sonrió. —Tienes el carácter de tu padre, un policía excepcional, pero algo anticuado, aún cree en la justicia y esas cosas, dime joven Potter ¿eres diferente? ¿O que puedes ofrecerme tú que tu padre no para recuperar a mi hijo?

—A mí mismo, —respondió con seguridad, aunque las manos le sudaban bastante, jamás había disparado un arma —puedo ofrecerme a mí mismo a cambio de Draco, sé que Riddle me busca, busca venganza y tú puedes ofrecérsela a cambio de la vida de tu hijo.

—¿Y qué ganas tú? ¿Tantas son tus ganas de morir joven o...? Ah... —lo miró a los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado —eres parte de _esos,_ los que han caído bajo los encantos de mi precioso hijo, ¿eres marica, Potter? ¿Quieres meterte en los pantalones de mi Draco como quiso hacer ese insulso de Lupin? Jugas al héroe, quieres quedar bien con él, pero déjame decirte algo, Draco jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, mi hijo no es marica y aunque lográsemos salvarlo y tu sobrevivieras jamás te lo entregaría —Harry soltó una risita amarga.

—A diferencia de ustedes los Malfoy, nosotros los Potter nos damos por bien servidos haciendo lo correcto, Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos y si, le quiero, le amo, me gusta y me metería en sus pantalones si pudiera pero... —cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrando más el arma— pero si accedes a decir la verdad, y trabajar con la scotland yard para recuperarlo y atrapar a Riddle, yo voy a renunciar a ello, lo único que me importa es que salga vivo de esto, lo mismo que tú, Lucius ¿no es así?

—Eso no me salvará de prisión.

—Pero te reducirán los años por haber cooperado y de todas formas ya no tienes opción, ésta conversación está siendo gravada y enviada a mi padre, no tienes salida, Malfoy, es tú hijo, hazlo por las buenas o por las malas.

Lucius miró alrededor con frustración.

—¿Te alejarás de mi hijo? ¿No intentarás seducirlo? —Preguntó sobándose el puente de la nariz. —¿Cumplirás con tu palabra? —Harry sonrió.

—Solo si él me rechaza.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!

—No estás en posición de negociar, ahora, Lucius Malfoy, será mejor que vayamos a la estación de policía, apuesto a que mi padre encontrará fascinante todo lo que tengas que decirle sobre el tráfico de personas.

—Narcissa no puede enterarse de nada... no puedes decirle nada.

—Eso no será necesario, creo que, hace tiempo que está escuchando tras la puerta.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho, ahora solo esperaba que su padre le dejara hacer de anzuelo, lamentaba haber tardado tanto en que aquello se le ocurriese, pero ahora ya estaba avanzando y nadie lo detendría, ni si quiera su propio padre, quién se le figuraba un obstáculo más, pero que sabía comprendería. Con paso firme salió con Lucius Malfoy, apuntándole por la espalda y con Narcissa asesinando a su marido con los ojos, los tres en camino a la estación de policía donde, si todo salía bien, comenzarían a trazar un plan para traer de vuelta a Draco Malfoy.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete

James había dicho _no_ y le había explicado lo peligroso que podía ser, Lily había dicho _no_ y había amenazado con encerrarlo en su habitación de por vida si intentaba el más mínimo de los movimientos _,_ Sirius le había dicho _no_ y le había llamado _irracional_ , sujetándolo de los hombros fuertemente, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, Remus había dicho _no_ y le había abrazado explicándole que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pidiéndole que dejara a la policía trabajar. Entonces, si todos le habían dicho que no, no se explicaba como era que se encontraba de camino hasta el punto de reunión donde Lucius había acordado con Riddle entregarlo a cambio de su hijo y tampoco era que le importara demasiado, suponía que Narcissa y el jefe de policías habían intervenido y de todas formas no estaba en peligro real, traía un localizador encima, solo debía cooperar y dejar que todo pasase.

El lugar de reunión era una bodega abandonada a las afueras de Londres, una bastante bien escondida entre la vegetación que la ciudad no había arrasado. El plan era bastante sencillo, Potter, debía fingirse raptado por Lucius, quién después de recoger a su hijo se marcharía, Potter se quedaría solo un momento con Riddle y sus hombres, la scotland yard intervendría tan rápido como fuese posible, conociendo que Tom no quería a Harry para simplemente asesinarlo, dándoles un margen de tiempo bastante aceptable.

Harry no tenía miedo, al menos no mucho, confiaba en que la policía sabría hacer lo suyo, lo único que le preocupaba era no ser lo suficientemente convincente y que Draco perdiera la vida antes de que pudieran ponerlo a salvo en alguna parte o morir antes de si quiera poderle decir al rubio que le correspondía, que le quería, que incluso creía haberse enamorado, que su padre no intervendría, que podrían estar juntos y felices. Pese a todo, sí que se sentía curioso, jamás había visto a Tom Riddle a la cara y tampoco había conocido a alguien que lo hubiera hecho, habían tantos rumores alrededor de aquel hombre que a Harry no le hubiera sorprendido que todos fuesen mentira, como aquellos que aseguraba, Tom era un hombre con ojos rojos como de serpiente, piel pálida y orificios nasales sin nariz.

Cuando llegaron, Lucius aparcó la camioneta, tal cual le habían exigido cuando habían hecho el trato, en la entrada delantera de la bodega. Iban solo él y Potter, quién tenía la cara cubierta por un saco negro que le impedía ver y que se había colocado a solo diez minutos de llegar, por lo que sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Malfoy bajó del auto y Harry esperó, fingiéndose algo aturdido mientras el hombre lo llevaba entre forcejeos hasta el interior del inmueble. No se escuchaba nada más que las cigarras y los grillos cantando, haciendo de aquella cálida noche de primavera algo sereno, completamente opuesto a la situación en la que los Potter y los Malfoy se habían metido.

Lucius estaba nervioso, Harry lo sentía temblar mientras lo sujetaba, era un cobarde y a Harry no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo sentirlo sudar y replicar en voz muy baja que no entendía como era que había terminado así. Se detuvieron, pero Harry no sabía que había alrededor o si había más gente ahí aparte de ellos dos, no sabía si Draco estaba ahí y los nervios comenzaron a intensificarse. Esperaron un momento de aquella manera, Harry fingiéndose perdido y Lucius ahí, de pie, sin atreverse a respirar si quiera, entonces, unos cuantos pasos se hicieron presentes y Harry supo que ahí estaban, que era el momento.

Lucius se puso más tenso que antes, aferrando con fuerza al chico Potter, irguiéndose cual alto era, Harry no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el susurro que soltó Lucius le erizó la piel; había susurrado el nombre de su hijo con un dolor que se podía sentir a través del sonido y Harry por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo de que le quitaran esa cosa del rostro y ver el estado en que Draco se encontraba, que seguramente debía ser muy malo si les habían entregado un ojo, un dedo y bastante cabello suyo. El corazón se le encogió de solo pensarlo y se sintió bastante idiota por no haberlo pensado antes, por haber sido lo suficientemente insensible como para ignorarlo.

El ruido de algo pesado caer contra el suelo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Lucius Malfoy hizo ademán de soltarlo y correr hacia el frente, pero se detuvo cuando un montón de cargadores de pistola se escucharon, dispuestos a disparar si alguien más se movía sin permiso, pero ¿estaría Riddle ahí? ¿Sería el cuerpo de Draco el que había caído tan abruptamente contra el duro y frio suelo? Seguramente, pero entonces ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Por qué nadie se movía? Harry odio tener la vista bloqueada, pero aquello también era un escudo, sabía que en cuanto recuperara la visión probablemente querría quedarse ciego para siempre o correr, pero debía aguantar, Draco había soportado semanas enteras en manos de aquellas bestias, había sido valiente y Harry no lo decepcionaría.

—¿Por qué el chico no está atado? —Preguntó una voz que sonaba grave y sensual, Harry no la reconoció de nada.

—Lo drogué antes de traerlo, está bastante perdido, no lo creí necesario —Mintió el hombre a su lado y lo hizo muy bien, pensó Harry. — He traído también el dinero, —el sonido de algo pesado caer nuevamente resonó como eco en todas partes —está ahí dentro, la cantidad que me has exigido para dejarnos en paz, deja que me lleve a mi hijo, lo que hagas con Potter no me concierne ni me interesa, solo quiero llevarme a Draco.

Harry sintió un golpe en las piernas que lo hizo caer de rodillas, Lucius lo había obligado a hincarse, ofreciéndolo tal cual había hecho con el dinero y Potter no pudo más que soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor, Malfoy lo había sujetado del cabello para evitar que callera de lleno en el suelo y el tirón había sido molesto, el moreno casi había imaginado que el patriarca de los Malfoy lo había hecho con saña, pero no podía replicar, no cuando eso le estaba dando un toque de realismo bastante bueno. Harry se repitió que debía seguir con el plan y ser paciente, que tal vez debía recibir más de un golpe, no sólo de Lucius, si no de Riddle y sus hombres y que estaba bien, porque la scotland yard llegaría y lo sacaría de ahí, volvería a casa, visitaría a Draco a donde fuese que estuviese y entonces ambos volverían al colegio tomados de las manos, aún pelearían por los pasillos, incluso a golpes, pero Harry esperaba que al final se arreglaran a besos, de esos con los que había estado soñando desde que se había dado cuenta de que Draco le gustaba. A veces, le gustaba imaginar que Malfoy sabía a fresa y menta.

—De acuerdo, mi querido Lucius, deja ahí el dinero y al chico, acércate un poco, si, más cerca, antes de dejar que tomes a tu hijo debemos estar seguros de que todo está en orden, Bella, hermosa Bella, asegúrate que el bastardo no lleve encima ningún arma, nunca he confiado en esta pequeña rata, ni en nuestros mejores tiempos —Volvió a decir el hombre de la voz grave y siseante.

Harry sintió como Lucius se alejaba de él y escuchó sus pasos sonar por el vacío almacén, mientras otro par de pasos se hacían presentes, tacones de mujer, supuso el moreno. El sonido de tela siendo removida fue lo único que se escuchó durante un momento, Potter no se atrevió ni a moverse un poco, se dedicó a escuchar, entonces, cuando el sonido se detuvo y una mujer dijo "Todo en orden", las pisadas de Lucius se volvieron presurosas, el ojiverde suponía que había corrido hasta donde su hijo y casi quiso llorar de la alegría, Lucius ya tenía Draco, entonces se marcharían y Harry solo debía esperar, solo un poco más y entonces todo quedaría atrás.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Se escuchó de repente la voz de Draco, débil y extraña, como si tuviera la lengua hinchada y le supusiera un problema pronunciar cualquier cosa, había sido en un tono bajo, pero el silencio sepulcral había permitido que aquella pregunta llegara hasta los oídos de Potter, aunque no estaba seguro de que el resto lo hubiese escuchado. —¿Cómo has podido entregarlo? Él no tenía nada que ver con esto y le has condenado, padre.

—No es momento de esto, Draco, vayamos a casa —Le respondió su padre y Harry los escuchó ponerse de pie, suponía que Lucius ayudaba a su hijo a andar.

—Oh, pero, Lucius... —Interrumpió aquel hombre de nuevo, Harry apretó los ojos, sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. — ¿No dejarás que al menos se despidan? —Potter escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse hasta él e inconscientemente se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintió una mano sujetar la tela que el cubría el rostro. —Avery y Macnair me han dicho lo muy buen amigos que son, sería una lástima no dejarlos verse por última vez... —soltó una risita maliciosa mientras descubría el rostro de Harry haciéndole sentir la brisa nocturna —O al menos, dejar que Potter vea a su querido amigo una vez más, dudo que Draco pueda hacerlo.

Harry abrió los ojos con cautela, dentro estaba muy oscuro y le costó trabajo distinguir algo con la escasa luz de la luna entrando por uno de los huecos del techo destartalado de la bodega. Parpadeó más de una vez y sacudió la cabeza, el hombre que le había quitado la tela del rostro seguía junto a él, pero Harry no se detuvo a observarlo, rápidamente su mirada buscó a Draco, sabía que lo vería mal, pero lo que encontró de pie a unos metros de él no se lo esperaba ni por poco y había sido devastador pese a haberse preparado mentalmente para lo peor.

Ahí, de pie junto a su padre estaba Draco Malfoy, con las ropas que le había visto por última vez, sucias y raídas, como si hubiesen querido arrancárselas y no hubieran podido, se mantenía de pie a duras penas, encorvado, casi encogido sobre sí mismo, solo no cayendo por el soporte de su padre, su cabello rubio antes brillante, sedoso y perfecto ahora se encontraba disparejo, clara señal de las veces que lo habían cortado para enviarlo junto con las notas, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban pálidos, como si estuviese muerto, habían manchas de sangre por toda su persona, al igual que los moretones y los cortes que claramente le habían sido hechos con alguna navaja, su dedo anular de la mano izquierda ya no estaba, al igual que el anillo familiar que con tanto orgullo Draco le había dejado marcado en el rostro después de un buen derechazo, pero sin duda, lo peor era su rostro y no por los cortes o los golpes, ni por la nariz torcida o el labio roto, sino por la falta de ojos en ella.

Harry soltó un aullido de dolor bastante indigno pero no le importó, su cuerpo entero temblaba por la vista, Draco, su Draco había pasado por todo, por tanto y al final le había reclamado a su padre por haberlo salvado entregándolo, como si haber sido despojado de sus dos ojos no hubiera sido suficiente tortura. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo, era monstruoso, era terrible, le habían arruinado la vida a aquél inocente joven de dieciséis años, se la habían arruinado para siempre.

—Escuchamos lo mucho que te gustaban sus ojos —Dijo el hombre a su lado —Así que hemos guardado uno para ti, Harry Potter.

Le tendieron una cajita de terciopelo negro, de esas donde generalmente se entregan los anillos de compromiso carísimos. Harry la tomó con manos temblorosas y la abrió, soltando sollozo tras sollozo al encontrar el otro globo ocular de Draco, aquel que no habían entregado a sus padres, aquel que habían reservado únicamente para él. Y quiso vomitar, pero no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, no frente a Draco, quién había pasado por más, mucho más y aun así le dedicaba una sonrisita muy, muy pequeña. El rubio mantenía los parpados cerrados, pero las cuencas se le notaban vacías aún en la oscuridad y Harry solo atinó a cerrar la caja de terciopelo y abrazarla con fuerza mientras continuaba llorando.

Los hombres de Riddle y él mismo comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, contentos de haber logrado su cometido, doblegar el alma de Potter, entregarle aquel mensaje que gritaba que él pasaría por aquello y muchas cosas más. Pero a Harry no le importaba demasiado recibir la misma tortura, en ese momento su alma se retorcía de dolor al ver a su rival, a su amigo, a la persona que quería en aquel estado. Y se odio y se maldijo mil veces por haber tardado tanto en ir por él, Draco no se había merecido nada de aquello, aunque todo Hogwarts dijera lo contrario, nadie se merecía lo que le habían hecho a aquel rubio, nadie excepto tal vez Tom Riddle.

Harry comenzó a temblar con furia ciega, sabía que debía controlarse, que debía esperar, que debía dejar que llevaran a Draco a un lugar seguro, donde alguien pudiera curar sus heridas, sabía que debía esperar, que su padre haría justicia, que saldría de eso y que vería a Riddle pudrirse en la cárcel por años y años y años. Debía ser paciente, de lanzarse contra el hombre e intentar si quiera tocarlo estaría muerto, porque, aunque no había visto nada a su alrededor aparte de Draco, sabía que Riddle estaba bien protegido por sus hombres.

—Largo de aquí, basura, antes de que me arrepienta —Le ordenó Riddle a Lucius, quién no tuvo que oírlo dos veces y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como podía con su hijo intentando forcejear, intentando quedarse.

Solo cuando los pasos de los Malfoy dejaron de oírse y el motor del automóvil comenzó a ronronear para luego marcharse, fue que Harry pudo tomar aire nuevamente, pese a que no estaba consciente de que no respiraba, la paz duró solo unos segundos, hasta que Tom volvió a hablar.

—Tres... dos... uno... —sonrió. —vayan por ellos, quiero sus cabezas ya, Narcissa va a estar bastante disgustada ¿eso no te importa, cierto Bella?

—No, Tom, por supuesto que no.

—Acribíllenlos entonces, Bella y yo no quedaremos con el chico Potter.

Harry sintió algo amargo subir por su pecho, era obvio que Riddle no tenía honor, no tenía nada, solo esperaba que los Malfoy llegaran a tiempo a la zona de reunión con la policía y se pusiesen a salvo, Draco no podía morir, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Los pasos de los hombres de Riddle se escucharon como el de un ejército, salieron por la puerta trasera y entonces Harry escuchó bastantes automóviles ponerse en marcha y alejarse, solo entonces Tom Riddle se acercó hasta él y se inclinó bastante, para quedar cara a cara con el chico.

Tom era un hombre de poco más de cincuenta años, pero bastante atractivo, sus cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos castaños y brillantes de maldad, piel tersa y clara brillando a la luz de la luna, rostro cuadrado y fuerte, muy masculino, su sonrisa era perfecta y brillante, todo en él hablaba de una belleza extraordinaria, pero también de un alma corrupta y podrida que se reflejaba en sus orbes castaños y en su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me da gusto ver que nuestro regalo te ha gustado —dijo y Harry automáticamente soltó la cajita de terciopelo negro —está relativamente fresco, detalle Bella, ella es nuestra especialista, puede obtener miembros de quién sea y mantenerlos completamente consientes durante la extracción, una maestra, sin duda.

—Eres un monstruo... —prácticamente le escupió en la cara, temblaba, pero no por miedo, si no por enojo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba de solo imaginar que llevaba años haciéndole lo mismo que a Draco a otras tantas personas más, le parecía repugnante.

—Lo he escuchado varias veces ya, muchas gracias —dijo el hombre colocándose de pie y golpeando a Harry directamente en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz. —Ahora, Harry, nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente, uno que hace años comenzamos y que es preciso cerrar el día de hoy, —sonrió— a ti te debo mi caída y mi resurgimiento y por eso no voy a matarte, no de inmediato, me aseguraré de hacer que tu padre lamente haberse metido conmigo, así como Lucius lamentará cada segundo que pase en el infierno haber decidido que ésta organización ya no era suficientemente buena para él. Es importante, muy, muy importante que mis hombres me respeten y no hay cosa que duela más a un hombre que su hijo o su amante, como tú por ejemplo, tu expresión de sufrimiento al ver al joven Malfoy no tuvo comparación, bastante agradable, ¿no es verdad Bella?

—Nada como una bonita historia de amor para manchar de sangre —respondió la mujer que, al igual que Riddle, se encontraba enfundada en un traje bastante costoso —espero te reencuentres con él cuando pases a otra vida, sería realmente romántico ¿no crees?

—Ambos están enfermos y van a pagar por lo que han hecho, no solo lo de Draco, sino por todos esos jóvenes que han arrebatado de sus familias, a quienes obligaron a hacer cosas que no querían, a quienes arrebataron sus vidas por dinero y poder, son repugna...

No terminó su frase, Tom volvió a golpearle el rostro, esta vez con el pie, enterrándole la dura suela del zapato justo en el ojo, solo para inmediatamente después seguir golpeándolo en el estómago, repitiéndole una y otra vez que tenía que dejar de ser tan insolente si quería durar poco más de cinco minutos. Después de un momento que fue una eternidad agonizante para Harry, el móvil de Riddle sonó y se apartó para contestar la llamada, Bellatrix se inclinó hacia adelante y con un bisturí bastante oxidado comenzó a hacer heridas en su pecho, rompiendo la tela de la camiseta y haciéndolo aullar de dolor, pese a que intentaba morderse los labios para no gritar.

—Nuestro amigo Lucius y su hijo han pasado a mejor vida, nuestros hombres vienen de regreso —anunció y el corazón de Harry se detuvo, porque nada había valido la pena, Draco estaba muerto.

Soltó una lágrima silenciosa mientras sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar, quería volver a casa, quería que su madre le abrazara, quería que su padre le mimara, quería a Remus y a Sirius le contaran algún cuento, quería ver a Hermione, a Ron y a Neville, quería jugar al béisbol con ellos, quería volver y confirmar que lo que Riddle decía era verdad, que Draco había muerto y que no volvería a verlo sonreír o tocar el piano, que no lo volvería a ver burlarse de nadie, que no lo volvería a oír mientras se reía de su cabello desordenado o de su ropa o de sus gafas.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó de aquella manera, tendido en el suelo, lleno de golpes y heridas que ya no sentía, completamente vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte vital de su cuerpo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tal vez, el cariño por Draco se había transformado en algo más fuerte, algo que solo se podía llamar amor, Draco Malfoy se había robado su corazón en solo ocho meses, sin un beso, o un abrazo, solo siendo él mismo, el hijo de puta que todos odiaban.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sangrando mucho más y los golpes de Riddle ya no le hacían sentir nada, unos automóviles llegaron y aparcaron, Harry ya estaba listo para que los hombres de Tom lo molieran a golpes, pero en lugar de eso, alguien le disparó a Bellatrix, haciéndola caer. Potter se arrastró con dificultad hasta la mujer, tomó el arma que cargaba con ella y mientras su padre le pedía a Tom Riddle que soltara el arma él se puso de pie, apuntó a la cabeza del hombre y disparó sin esperar nada más. Sintió su sangre salpicarle, pero estaba débil, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían golpeado en la cabeza, por lo que estaba aturdido. Dejó caer el arma una vez que el cuerpo del mafioso más buscado de toda Inglaterra cayó a sus pies, inmediatamente después perdió el conocimiento mientras escuchaba la voz de Draco Malfoy cantar _Baby i'm_ _yours_ de los _Arctic_ _Monkeys_ _._


	19. Epílogo

Salir con Ron y Hermione siempre era divertido, sobre todo porque se habían convertido en sus dos mejores amigos, no que se hubiera olvidado a Dean y Seamus en Godric's Hollow, pero a casi cuatro años de haberse mudado, las cosas habían cambiado y no tenía caso ser hipócrita y mentir. Ahora que todos se encontraban en la universidad, era mucho más difícil encontrarse y salir a tomar algo que, cuando habían estudiado juntos en Hogwarts, pero aun así hacían el esfuerzo de no dejarlo pasar y se reunían todos los sábados que les era posible, e incluso, muchas veces si tenían algo de tiempo libre, se encontraban para comer entre semana, antes de reanudar sus ocupadas vidas escolares.

Hermione había decidido estudiar derecho y como siempre, era la mejor en su facultad, había comenzado una relación con Ron a finales de su séptimo año y hasta el momento seguían juntos, pese a las diferencias. El pelirrojo por su parte se había dedicado profesionalmente al beisbol, aunque había tenido que ingresar a una liguilla de bajo nivel y Harry había decidido que seguir los pasos de su padre era lo mejor, ayudar gente era algo que le apasionaba y ser policía le daba aquella posibilidad, por lo que había entrado a la academia y sobresalía bastante por sus habilidades físicas.

Las cosas en Londres habían regresado más o menos a la normalidad desde que Tom Riddle había muerto aquella noche en el almacén, habían recuperado a la mayoría de los jóvenes secuestrados, aunque la mayoría necesitaría atención psicológica. Por supuesto que el crimen siempre estaba al orden del día y siempre se necesitaba de policías bien entrenados y capaces para hacer justicia, para evitar que se repitiera todo el caos y el horror que Tom Riddle había causado y Harry estaba orgulloso de decir que de tener que volver a hacerlo, volvería a detener a cualquier loco que pensara que jugar con las vidas de las personas era satisfactorio, por Draco, por todos esos chicos que regresaron a casa sin vida.

La noticia había estado en todos los periódicos, revistas y programas de televisión, la conmoción había sido enorme, Riddle había caído a manos de un muchachito de dieciséis años, Lucius Malfoy había terminado en prisión por vinculación al crimen organizado y su hijo y esposa se habían marchado de Inglaterra hacia Nueva York en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde el joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy pudiera recuperarse del trauma. Lamentablemente, Harry no había podido despedirse, había estado metido en el hospital y luego dando su testimonio a medio Londres y cuando le habían dicho que los Malfoy se marcharían no había podido alcanzarlos, había sido triste, demasiado, sobre todo porque Harry jamás había podido confesarle a Draco sus verdaderos sentimientos y como Narcissa se había encargado muy bien de _comenzar de cero_ nadie tenía idea de donde localizarlos, por lo que llamar o escribirse no era una opción.

Pese a todo, los rumores siempre iban de un lado para otro, unos decían que Malfoy había entrado a una importantísima escuela de leyes y que se graduaría como el mejor abogado de américa, otros decían que se encontraba estudiando música en _The_ _Juilliard_ _School_ , una de las universidades de música más importantes del mundo y que quería dedicarse a los soundtracks para películas, otros decían que pese a las cicatrices en su cara se estaba dedicando al modelaje para aficionados y hasta juraban haberlo visto en más de una revista americana. Decían que Draco se había comprometido con Astoria y que nada más terminar la universidad se casarían, decían que le habían visto acompañado de más de un joven diferente, declarándose abiertamente homosexual, decían, decían y decían, pero Harry no escuchaba, nunca lo hacía, porque detestaba los chismes de corredor, sobre todo cuando lo involucraban o involucraban a aquel que había sido su primer amor.

Pese a ello, Harry estaba tranquilo, siempre había sabido, desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio, que entre ellos no había nada posible, que Draco Malfoy siempre sería imposible para él y estaba bien, porque Draco estaba lejos y esperaba que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, fuese feliz y se sintiera completo, que estuviera aprovechando la nueva oportunidad que se le había otorgado y que no la estuviese pasando mal con su falta de vista, que tuviera el valor para vivir como se le diese la gana, sin un padre que le juzgara, sin una sociedad que le señalara, Potter esperaba que ahí en New York, Draco pudiera ser él mismo, lo deseaba de todo corazón.

Harry llegó a la cafetería acordada solo diez minutos tarde, culpa del tráfico de la ciudad, la motocicleta de Sirius siempre le daba ventaja de tiempo, pero no se podía hacer nada cuando el congestionamiento era tanto que hasta caminar era una opción más rápida. Al abrir la puerta del local sonó la típica campanita y Potter divisó a sus amigos junto a una enorme ventana por donde la luz del verano se colaba agradablemente, pronto serían vacaciones y podrían respirar tranquilamente. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny se encontraban ya en la mesa, los cuatro charlaban tranquilamente y sonrieron al moreno en cuanto se acercó, recibiéndolo mientras éste se sentaba a un lado Ron, quién le tendió un muffin de chocolate y una taza de capuchino que habían pedido para él.

—Lamento la tardanza —Se disculpó, dejando su abrigo en sus piernas y tomando algo de aire. —Tenía que pasar a comprar un libro que Remus me encargó y había un tráfico terrible en la avenida principal.

—Dímelo a mí —se quejó Hermione —Tuve que bajarme del autobús y caminar, cada vez hay más gente en la capital y es bastante difícil moverse, no sé cómo haré para pasar a recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto.

—¿Regresa hoy? —Preguntó Ginny, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, su capacitación en Italia terminó ayer y se ha quedado solo a descansar.

—Eso hay que celebrarlo —agregó Neville.

—No creo que la señora Granger esté de muy buen humor, dejémosla descansar —Intervino Ron.

—Puedo llevarte hasta el aeropuerto en la motocicleta —Ofreció Harry y todos le miraron. —Aunque tendrían que volver en taxi, no creo que los tres quepamos muy bien y las maletas ni se diga.

—¿En serio Harry? Eso sería genial, saliendo de aquí tenemos que marcharnos ¿no estás ocupado o sí?

—No, esta tarde no tengo que volver a la academia y no tengo que acompañar a Sirius por el anillo de compromiso y la reservación en aquel restaurante francés hasta mañana.

—¿Entonces es enserio que van a casarse? —Preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, aún falta que Remus diga que sí, pero supongo que es la intención, Sirius no puede vivir sin Remus y al revés, están hechos el uno para el otro y la verdad es que se tardaron bastante.

—Es bastante romántico —Añadió Ginny con un exagerado tono soñador —Casarte con tu mejor amigo debe ser genial. —Ron y Hermione se miraron de manera dulce y Harry solo rodó los ojos y negó divertido.

Sirius y Remus habían arreglado sus problemas la misma noche en que Harry había ido a ayudar a la policía con el secuestro de Malfoy, ambos habían aclarado todo el asunto de Draco y aunque Sirius seguía celoso de aquel jovencito, le bastó con la mirada de Remus para saber que éste le decía la verdad y que nunca había mirado a Draco de otra manera que no fuese un amigo y de todas formas ambos estaban tan preocupados por Harry que ese tema se había vuelto una nimiedad comparada con lo que pasaba en aquel instante. Después de aquella noche Sirius volvió a su departamento, junto a Remus y habían retomado su relación. Si Lupin había echado en falta la caja con sus recuerdos con Draco Malfoy nunca lo dijo y Harry nunca hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por devolvérsela, las fotografías formaban parte de su colección personal de recuerdos de Draco Malfoy, así como las fotografías del festival de invierno, los boletos del cine, el teatro, al feria y los conciertos a los que habían ido juntos, las canciones que habían compuesto juntos, las revistas viejas que había podido encontrar donde el insoportable rubio salía y los mensajes de _WhatsApp_ que había impreso y guardado en un sobre.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos éstas vacaciones? —Preguntó Neville. —Mi abuela me ha dado unos pases de descuento para un parque acuático que acaban de abrir en Wiltshire.

—Suena bien —concordó Harry. —Pensé que podíamos ir todos juntos al concierto de _Paul McCartney_ , el jefe de mi padre nos dio entradas, como veinte, podríamos aprovecharlas también. Y además Ron nos ha traído entradas para toda la temporada de la liga europea de beisbol.

—Parece que ya tenemos bastantes planes, aunque deberíamos incluir tardes de película y esas cosas —intervino Hermione— podemos hacerlo en mi casa sin problemas.

—Pero no más de esas películas donde el muchacho no sabe que es un mago y cuando lo descubre tiene que ir a un colegio de magia donde se mete en un sinfín de problemas porque un mago loco quiere asesinarlo, por favor —Replicó Harry. —Que _Tom Felton_ sea mi chush no quiere decir que tenemos que verlas todo el tiempo, ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre y son como ocho.

—La saga se llama _Harr_... —iba a aclarar Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—Harry tiene razón, yo prefiero _Twilight_.

—Por favor, Ron, nadie prefiere _Twilight_ —Habló Ginny, claramente avergonzada. — _The lord of the_ _rings_ _,_ hasta _Los juegos del hambre,_ pero ¿ _Twilight_? ¿En serio?

—Yo creo que _Maze_ _Runner_ es mejor —Intervino Neville.

—O _Shadow Hunters_ —agregó Harry, comiendo de su muffin.

La plática se fue entre libros juveniles y películas que les gustaban más que otras, entre risitas y comentarios amigables, entre más tazas de café que las que habían pensado que tomarían y rebanadas de tartas de diferentes sabores que los dejaron demasiado satisfechos como para querer comer nada más hasta tarde y había sido agradable, porque Harry se la pasaba bien con sus amigos de la academia de policía pero no tan bien como con los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts. Constantemente se encontraba pensado, en que, si Draco se hubiera quedado en Londres, probablemente no pasarían tiempo todos juntos, pero a veces le gustaba imaginar que sí, que todos habían dejado los rencores del pasado y podían salir a beber café y a comer pastelitos todos juntos, a veces se imaginaba a si mismo guiando a Draco por la ciudad, hablándole sobre lo que pasa alrededor, hablándole sobre lo que Draco ya no podía ver, a veces se imaginaba con él, escuchando alguna película y platicando en voz muy bajita, mientras la chimenea les calentaba, a veces se imaginaba con él besándolo por primera vez, extrañando su intensa mirada gris, pero agradeciendo a dios por haberlo mantenido con vida.

Si, a veces lo extrañaba, extrañaba pelear con él, extrañaba su sarcasmo, las tardes escuchando música o paseando por la ciudad, extrañaba su colonia carísima, su cabello platino, brillante y lacio, la manera en que arqueaba la ceja antes de burlarse de él, la manera en que fruncía los labios con desagrado, el cómo lo miraba con superioridad como si una sola uña suya valiera más que toda su casa. Extrañaba sus expresiones altaneras, su sarcasmo y sus malas palabras, extrañaba la manera en que parecía haberse criado por un rey y una reina, siempre presumido y snob, extrañaba que el bastardo estuviese consciente de su belleza y se presumiera a si mismo al mundo, como si fuese una de las siete maravillas, aunque Harry pensaba a veces que si, Draco Malfoy era una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Se preguntaba constantemente si algún día volvería a verlo, aunque era poco probable, si él no le había contactado debía ser por algo, tal vez no quería recordar lo que había pasado en Londres, tal vez no quería seguir ligado a alguien que le recordara la mala experiencia que había vivido. Y Harry pensaba que estaba bien, pero no por eso era menos triste, él ya tenía casi veinte años y no había salido con nadie más después de la confesión de Draco, y no por que no hubieran chicos y chicas disponibles para él —como Ginny quién parecía no perder las esperanzas pese al tiempo que había pasado—, era más bien que Harry nunca se sentía a gusto con nadie, lo que había tenido con Draco, pese a ser únicamente una amistad bastante extraña, era único. A veces Harry se preguntaba cómo era que había quedado tan flechado de alguien quién solamente le dio un remedo de beso en la comisura de los labios.

Al terminar la reunión, tal cual prometió a Hermione, Harry la llevó hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, las calles ya no estaban tan llenas pero aun así tardaron en llegar más de lo previsto. Harry aparcó la motocicleta y bajó junto a Hermione, dispuesto a ayudar a la madre de su amiga con las maletas hasta que tomaran un taxi y luego marcharse a casa a tocar un poco su guitarra, con las tareas de la universidad era difícil encontrar tiempo para sí mismo y le gustaba aprovechar cada minuto que tuviera a su disposición. El lugar como siempre estaba llenísimo, Harry había tenido que ir un par de veces a hacer prácticas y simulacros y siempre le había fascinado la manera en que la gente parecía moverse por todas partes y sin chocar una con otra, arrastrando maletas y cargando cafés imbebibles por lo calientes que se encontraban.

Harry se dejó guiar por Hermione entre la gente hasta la salida donde se había quedado de ver con su madre, el avión había llegado supuestamente veinte minutos antes y la señora Granger ya debía estarlos esperando. Potter solo se detuvo para tomar de una máquina expendedora una bolsa de papas de jalapeño para él y un par de jugos para Mione y su madre, inmediatamente siguieron caminando, hasta que divisaron a la mujer de pie, con únicamente una maleta en la mano y luciendo algo cansada. Potter rápidamente se acercó a saludar y a extenderle la bebida que había conseguido para ella, la señora Granger le agradeció con una sonrisa cariñosa, muy similar a la de su hija y después de un corto intercambio de palabras comenzaron a caminar. La señora Granger era muy agradable y platicaba con entusiasmo su experiencia en Italia mientras salían del aeropuerto dispuestos a buscar un taxi para ambas mujeres.

Habían puesto solo un pie fuera cuando algo deslumbró a Harry, a solo unos metros una cabellera rubia había llamado su atención, pero aquella no era la primera vez que ocurría, Harry solía ver cabelleras rubias y ojos grises por todas partes. Miró por costumbre al chico que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, estaba de espaldas y vestía una chaqueta larga de lana color verde esmeralda y tenía su rubio cabello sujeto sobre su cabeza en un moño bastante descuidado. Le vio levantar la mano de manera floja cuando un auto pasó cerca y la manga se le levantó, en su antebrazo había un tatuaje bastante peculiar, eran flores, unas hermosas flores a todo color y con efecto acuarela, pero rodeaban la figura de un cráneo y una serpiente que salía de la boca de ésta y entonces Harry se detuvo, ignorando por completo que el taxi que su amiga había pedido esperaba a que metiera la maleta en el maletero.

Potter entregó a la señora Granger su equipaje, de manera descuidada y comenzó a caminar, ignorando las preguntas de sus acompañantes, el joven rubio del tatuaje conocido había logrado parar un taxi y estaba a punto de subir a él cuando Harry lo tomó de la muñeca y le detuvo de manera suave. Quería girarlo, quería confirmar sus sospechas, pero tenía miedo, no sería la primera vez que se equivocase y confundiera a Draco Malfoy con cualquier otro chico de su misma complexión y cabellos rubios. Pero Harry no tuvo que mover ni un solo músculo, el chico entre sus manos volteó para encararlo y Potter casi creyó haber tenido un paro cardiaco cuando le miró finalmente, no se había equivocado, por primera vez en cuatro años no lo había hecho, Draco estaba ahí y estaba increíblemente guapo, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos, pero Harry sabía que ni así podría verlo y aquello solo le trajo un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el rubio, sacándolo de su estado de shock, su voz era dura y suspicaz, como si temiera que alguien le hiciera daño. —Responde o suéltame —dijo una vez que Harry no se dignó a responder, demasiado ocupado en recordar cómo se respiraba.

—Soy... soy...

—Harry... —Dijo en voz bajita, tal vez reconociendo su voz y Potter sintió que el corazón se le salía solo de escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios.

Draco no había cambiado demasiado, si estaba mucho más alto y su cabello más largo, pero igual de brillante y lacio, su cuerpo de adolecente había quedado atrás y ahora era un joven fuerte y en forma, con brazos fuertes y hombros anchos, las facciones de su rostro se habían endurecido, pero seguían siendo filosas y perfectas, pese a los lentes de sol, Harry podía ver sus ojos cerrados y rodeados de pequeñas y casi transparentes cicatrices, resultado de lo que Bellatrix le había hecho. Harry se preguntó si así como Draco había cambiado físicamente lo habría hecho su personalidad, ¿le habría afectado aquella horrible experiencia al que lo habían sometido? Probablemente sí, pero ¿Qué tanto? Harry esperaba que no mucho, en el fondo sentía que sería extraño no lidiar con el Draco Malfoy que había conocido al llegar a Londres cuatro años atrás, aunque dudaba que fuese justo llegar a los golpes con alguien que no podía ver, ni protegerse como era debido.

Entonces Draco Malfoy sonrió de manera altanera y el mundo se detuvo, ya no había gente caminando de un lado a otro, ni coches pasando a gran velocidad por la avenida, tampoco existía el sonido de las maletas siendo arrastrados, o las conversaciones, no había nada más que aquella sonrisa petulante que Harry no sabía que había extrañado tanto hasta que la miró de nuevo. Algo dentro de él se encendió, algo que no había sentido antes, algo nuevo, fuerte y poderoso.

—Siempre tan elocuente, _Edgar Allan Poe_ debe haber reencarnado en ti o de lo contrario no encuentro explicación para tal derroche de...

Pero Harry no le dejó continuar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza en un abrazo que decía que lo había extrañado y que estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo, que lamentaba todo lo que le había pasado, que lamentaba no haberle podido ayudar antes, no haber podido evitar que perdiera sus ojos y su dedo, no haber podido evitar todas esas cicatrices. Draco para su sorpresa correspondió el abrazo, un tanto inseguro, pero finalmente lo hizo y el corazón de Harry se sintió cálido, tanto que lo sentía bailar de felicidad dentro de su pecho.

—Tú, maldito hijo de puta... —Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando su sedoso cabello por primera vez. —Ni una carta, ni un mail, o un maldito estado en Facebook, nada, desapareciste.

—También te extrañé, Potter —le respondió abrazándolo con mayor fuerza, Harry casi tenía que ponerse de puntitas por la diferencia de altura.

Finalmente se separaron del abrazo y Harry miro a Draco, no parecía atribulado o molesto por no poder verlo, al contrario se le veía contento y tranquilo. Potter le indicó al taxista que podía marcharse, que él lo llevaría a casa y Malfoy solo asintió, disculpándose por las molestias. Cuando Harry volteó, Hermione y su madre se habían marchado, así que tomó a Draco de la mano para comenzar a guiarlo hasta donde había aparcado la motocicleta, solo para recibir comentarios como " _Puedo caminar solo, gracias_ " o " _Joder, Potter eres peor que mi madre, déjame andar solo"_ pero aquello en vez de molestarlo le hizo sonreír, definitivamente Malfoy no había cambiado y aquello estaba bien, porque para Harry era perfecto tal como era.

—Vayamos a tu apartamento —Le dijo el rubio una vez se montó en la motocicleta.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a Malfoy Manor?

—No ahora... a menos que estés ocupado.

—He terminado con mis deberes del día de hoy... sujétate fuerte de mí.

—¿Esto es parte de un plan para obtener un abrazo mío? Dios, Potter, la última vez que te vi no eras tan marica, ni patético —Harry rodó los ojos divertido.

—Me alegra que no se hayan perdido las viejas costumbres, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, pero si te caes, no me detendré a recogerte.

Y arrancó, el viaje fue corto pero placentero, los rayos de sol de la tarde los calentaban tenuemente e iluminaban un camino que Draco no podía ver, pero que Harry disfrutaba por los dos. Llegaron hasta el apartamento de los Potter donde, como siempre, no había nadie. Potter abrió la puerta una vez que salieron del ascensor, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, así que cuando Draco se adentró, Harry se limitó a observarlo y advertirle, de ser necesario, si estaba a punto chocar con algo, cosa que no pasó, Malfoy parecía recordar bastante bien su casa, la cual no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, había sabido localizar el sofá y se había sentado en él, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta de lana. Nuevamente, como la primera vez que Draco había estado ahí, el hombre desentonaba completamente con la decoración del apartamento.

—Cómo sabías que estaría en el aeropuerto? —preguntó el rubio, sin voltear a ninguna parte en específico.

—No lo sabía —respondió Harry desde la cocina, donde destapó un par de cervezas. —Estaba ahí por casualidad, hasta que te vi —se sentó a su lado tendiéndole la cerveza y Draco bebió casi de inmediato.

—Es un alivio que al menos uno de nosotros pueda hacerlo, ya sabes, ver... —Potter se removió incómodo en su asiento, no se había esperado aquella respuesta.

—¿A qué has vuelto? —Preguntó intentando evadir la incomodidad. —Creí que no volvería a verte nunca y dudo mucho que hayas venido a verme.

—He venido a poner en orden los papeles de la mansión y de mi fortuna, esa casa estará a la venta mañana mismo y yo volveré a New York de inmediato...

Ambos tomaron de sus bebidas mientras el silencio se instalaba entre ellos. Harry no debía sentirse decepcionado, porque algo así era bastante obvio, peor aun así no podía evitarlo, a él le había hecho mucha ilusión verlo de nuevo, aunque era claro que aquello no había estado en los planes de Malfoy, había ido ahí esperando no ser visto por nadie para regresa de inmediato a su nuevo hogar, junto a su madre, lejos, muy lejos de él. Sintió un nudo en el estómago que le obligó a tomarse toda su cerveza de golpe, haciéndole sentir ligeramente mareado, algo que no le impidió ponerse de pie y traer unas cuantas bebidas más.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado, —confesó, intentando que la desilusión no se notara en su voz— me alegra verte bien, luces... luces sensacional.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero conociéndote, ni mi imaginación puede hacer milagros... ¿por fin te cortaste el cabello o...?

—No, no, la mata desagradable sigue ahí, puedes seguir imaginándola y vomitar si quieres, ya sabes dónde está el baño. Ah, y si te cuesta trabajo sacar tu desayuno, las horribles gafas redondas siguen aquí, adornando mi cara.

—Dios, Potter, necesito un poco más de alcohol si planeas que soporte esto —bromeo terminando su primera cerveza y Harry le extendió la segunda.

—No vas a contarme que ha sido de ti ¿cierto?

—Preferiría no hacerlo...

—Y tampoco vas a querer que te cuente sobre mí.

—Exactamente.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, bebiendo mientras cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a la cuarta cerveza Harry decidió que no podía soportar más el silencio y colocó algo de música, _Look_ _what you_ _made_ _me_ _do_ de _Taylor Swift_ sonó de inmediato y Harry soltó una carcajada burlona, en parte por que recordar a Malfoy cantar aquella canción cuando era el hit del momento le seguía dando risa y en parte porque el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en su organismo y de repente todo lo parecía comiquísimo.

—Muy gracioso Potter, de verdad, divertidísimo —bufó Draco, pero Harry no cambió la canción, simplemente colocó el aleatorio y regresó a su asiento.

—Cántala... —Le pidió en tono divertido.

—No.

—Cántala.

—Púdrete, Potter.

—¡Cántala!

—¡Joder Potter! " _I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right_ _now_ "

—" _Why_ _?_ "

—" _Oh, 'cause she's_ _dead_ _!_ " —Ambos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente mientras la melodía terminaba, de repente parecía que la cerveza se había convertido en agua y la bebían sin reparos mientras iniciaba _Help_ _!_ de _The Beatles._

—¿Draco Swift o Taylor Malfoy?—Preguntó un ebrio Harry Potter una vez que las risas terminaron.

—Jódete.

—¿Por qué no admites que te gusta? ¡Han pasado años!

—En serio Potter, cierra la boca, o descubriré donde está tu cara y la golpearé hasta convertirla en la perfecta réplica de la de _El jorobado de_ _notre_ _dame._

—Quiero verte intentarlo, Mal... —Y se detuvo que golpe, una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar, _Baby I'm_ _yours_ _._

—¿Recuerdas la noche en el karaoke? —Preguntó Malfoy, como si no hubiese notado el cambio en la actitud de Harry. —Me la pasé bien, aunque estaba un poco ebrio... cantas bien, muy bien.

—Escucha Draco... —Dijo el pelinegro, había olvidado que tenía algo importante que decir y aquel era el momento. —Cuando... antes de que... bueno, ya sabes, de que pasara lo de... bueno eso, tú, tú me dijiste que...

—Así que estabas escuchando... Creí que me habías ignorado o algo.

—¡No! No... es solo que me tomó por sorpresa porque, bueno eras tú —Draco alzó la ceja. —El punto es que nunca pude responderte.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Joder, déjame terminar una frase, que pesado... —se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente nervioso— Draco, tú también me gustas, es decir, creo que... Que también estoy enamorado de ti e iba a decírtelo en aquel mismo momento, pero pasaron todas esas cosas y... —suspiró— y te perdí...

—Si esto es por lástima será mejor que lo dejes ya —le reclamó.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, podía ver la incertidumbre y la inseguridad en el rostro de la serpiente, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, le besó, apasionadamente, con el fervor de años de espera y le alegró darse cuenta de que Draco le correspondía. _Still_ _loving_ _you_ de _Scorpions_ sonaba de fondo, dándoles un ambiente romántico y erótico. Draco Malfoy sabía tal cual Harry había imaginado, a menta y fresa, con un toque de alcohol bastante excitante. Le faltaban manos, le faltaban lenguas, le faltaba de todo para disfrutar de Draco, para disfrutar de tenerlo a su merced.

El rubio enredaba sus largos dedos en la desordenada cabellera de Potter, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus lenguas se exploraban, ansiosas y juguetonas. Era palpable la tensión sexual entre ellos, aquella que habían soportado desde que se habían conocido y ambos sabían que aquello les explotaría en la cara, pronto, rápido si seguían a ese ritmo, pero no les importaba demasiado, habían esperado ya mucho por aquel momento.

Con manos hábiles Draco despojó a Harry de su camiseta y éste le correspondió abriéndole la camisa botón a botón, con manos temblorosas, Draco tocaba el torso y el rostro de su acompañante, como si quisiera grabarse su forma al tacto, intentando compensar su falta de visión y Harry sintió que se correría únicamente con aquel tacto suave. Entre besos caminaron hasta la habitación del moreno, importándoles poco dejar la ropa tirada en el camino, así que, cuando llegaron a la siempre desordenada cama ya se encontraban completamente desnudos.

—Joder, quiero verte, quiero verte... —Chillaba Malfoy con desesperación, mientras Harry lo recostaba en la cama y le besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición.

—Siénteme, Draco, siénteme —le respondió Harry con el corazón hecho trizas, no se imaginaba lo que era estar en su situación.

Se besaron nuevamente, acariciándose de manera frenética, por el alcohol, por las ganas que se tenían desde su adolescencia, por todo. Harry sentía su miembro a punto de reventar, necesitaba entrar en aquel rubio perfecto, necesitaba hacerle el amor, necesitaba hacerle entender que no importaba que no pudiese verlo, que lo importante era que lo sintiese. Cerro los ojos, dispuesto a no abrirlos más, dispuesto a ponerse en el lugar de su acompañante, Draco por supuesto no se daría cuenta, pero a Harry le hacía sentir más unido a él.

El pelinegro se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y abrió uno de los cajones de donde extrajo un condón y se lo colocó sin mucho cuidado, no sería la primera vez que tendría sexo con un hombre y tenía la costumbre de hacerlo. Inmediatamente después buscó a tientas el lubricante, Draco ya había encogido las piernas mostrándole su húmeda y exquisita entrada, tan ansioso como él de que aquello pasara. Potter untó sus dedos en lubricante y entró en aquel perfecto y pálido cuerpo para prepararlo lentamente. _Harry, Harry._ Decía Draco con voz sensual y siseante. _Dios, no puedo más._ Le respondió Harry y sin más apartó sus dedos y entró en él de una sola estocada. Draco gimió de placer, Harry gruñó sonoramente. El moreno se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó profundamente antes se salir de él y volver a entrar.

Estocada tras estocada ambos eran llevados a un mundo diferente, uno recién descubierto y lleno de posibilidades, Harry se sentía en el paraíso de lo bien que se sentía y Draco en el infierno de lo ardiente que era y sin embargo ambos coincidían en que la espera había valido cada maldito segundo. Se pertenecían, jamás se habían sentido así con ninguno de sus amantes y joder, les derretía hasta los huesos y les fundía en un solo ser que estaba lleno de pasión desbordante y locura. Draco no cesaba de explorar el cuerpo de Harry con sus dedos, arañándolo de vez en cuando, lamiéndolo cuando la posición se lo permitía y apretando su entrada para volver a su amante loco de placer. Harry entraba, una y otra y otra vez, acertando en la próstata de Malfoy, no fallando ni una sola vez.

—Por dios, Potter, no voy a romperme joder, hazlo más rápido, más fuerte —Exigió el rubio.

—Eres un maldito mandón, cierra la boca por una vez... —Respondió con la voz ahogada en jadeos, pero aun así obedeció, dispuesto hacerle sentir más.

Finalmente Draco llegó, derramándose sobre su abdomen, salpicando a Harry quién, bajo la presión del ano de Draco no tuvo más opción que dejarse ir dentro. El moreno se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante y le sonrió pese a que éste no podía verlo. Había descubierto que sí había algo más sexy que Draco Malfoy en uniforme de beisbolista, el mismo bastardo insufrible desnudo bajo su cuerpo.

—No quiero dejarte ir... —Confesó Harry, mientras se enredaba en el cuerpo de Draco y los cubría con las cobijas.

—No puedo quedarme...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo aquí me trae malos recuerdos, porque mi madre, mi universidad, todo está en New York, incluida mi nueva vida...

—Nada de lo que diga va a convencerte ¿cierto? —Draco asintió pero le besó, tiernamente.

—Lo siento Harry...

El moreno se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

—Entonces llévame contigo...

—¿Qué?

—Llévame contigo a Estados Unidos, pediré un traslado, en la academia de policía no es tan difícil, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo y un apartamento, hablaré con mis padres, no se negarán y...

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscar, Potter? ¿Una relación llena de flores y chocolates? Porque yo no puedo ofrecerte eso, nosotros nunca hemos funcionado así.

—Eso ya lo sé, maldito aguafiestas —le besó — pero es justamente por eso que quiero estar contigo, porque siempre has sido diferente.

—Estás loco.

—Lo sé, lo supe desde que me di cuenta que me había enamorado del bastardo número uno de Inglaterra.

—Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada de cursilerías tontas Potter y no esperes que yo cambie demasiado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien...

—Bien. —Le besó.

—Ahora tráeme algo de comer, no he probado bocado desde que salí de Estados Unidos.

—Al menos podrías decir _por favor._

— _Ahora_ , Potter, que tengo que ir a ver al agente que venderá mi casa, no tengo todo el día.

—Púdrete.

—Jódete.

—Consigue tu maldita comida tu solo. —Draco sonrió y se subió a horcadas en el cuerpo del moreno, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su pene.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo con voz seductora. —Pero conste que tú me lo has pedido —Y se metió el glande a la boca.

Harry pensó que si todas las peleas iban a terminar de aquella manera, podría soportar a Draco-Imposible-Malfoy como novio una eternidad entera. No estaba asustado de comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Londres, probablemente extrañaría a sus amigos y a sus padres. Se sentía como _Gisell_ , de la película _Enchanted_ , tomando decisiones descabelladas de manera apresurada, pero en realidad no le importaba demasiado, no mientras Malfoy la chupara de esa manera y le hiciera sentir cosas inexplicables, como había hecho desde que se habían conocido. _Incluso._ Pensó. _Creo que el bastardo se ha ganado que le traiga de comer._

Potter sabía que hablarían de él y que hablarían mucho, que los chismes comenzarían a correr de la misma manera en que había ocurrido cuando se había mudado a Londres, pero por primera vez no le molestó demasiado pensar que estaría en boca de todos y mucho menos estar en boca de Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia :)


End file.
